Guardiões da Terra
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Em um universo, ocorre uma mudança no destino de vários seres, decorrendo grandes mudanças que alteram inúmeros eventos, inclusive de forma indireta, assim como surgem novos inimigos e novos desafios. O destino da Terra se encontra nas mãos de Naruto, Kurama, Yukiko, Yukihana, dos irmãos e amigos destes. Porém, será o suficiente? O que o destino reserva ao futuro da Terra?
1. O início da mudança

**Sinopse:**  
Em um universo, ocorre uma mudança no destino de vários seres. Um dos membros do clã Ootsutsuki, junto de um broto do Shinju original, acaba invadindo um planeta, que originalmente não seria invadido. A partir desse momento, decorrem grandes mudanças que alteram inúmeros eventos no universo, inclusive de forma indireta, assim como surgem novos inimigos e novos desafios. O destino do planeta Terra se encontra nas mãos de Naruto, Kurama, Yukiko, Yukihana, dos irmãos e amigos destes. Porém, será o suficiente? O que o destino reserva ao futuro do planeta Terra?

 **Notas da Autora**

Em um planeta, que originalmente não seria invadido, um membro do clã Ootsutsuki e um broto de Shinju, acabam...

O povo daquele planeta decide...

 **Capítulo 1 - O início da mudança**

Em um planeta, existia uma população de seres de grande intelecto e mesmo sendo avançados tecnologicamente, eles viviam em harmonia com a natureza, além de serem benevolentes e gentis.

Um dia, eles capitam algo entrando em sua atmosfera e ao se dirigirem ao local, eles avistaram um homem de pele branca e com estranhos chifres na testa.

Eles não perceberam que não muito longe dali, havia surgido do espaço um broto de uma árvore estranha que começou a sugar a vida no planeta e que aquele homem, seguia o broto da Shinju e que pertencia ao clã Ootsutsuki (大筒木)

Eles levam esse ser e o estudam, mas, nunca fazendo nada de doloroso, tratando-o com gentileza e amabilidade, enquanto queriam compreender os seus poderes e raça, sendo que ele raramente falava, por mais que tentassem se comunicar com ele, sendo que esse ser começava a aprender a linguagem deles.

O membro do clã Ootsutsuki tinha um quarto no complexo de laboratórios, podendo se deslocar a vontade.

Com o tempo, esse povo notou que o seu planeta parecia ficar gradativamente enfraquecido, por assim dizer, conforme eles percebiam a diminuição da mata, mortes de animais sem qualquer motivo aparente e enfraquecimento do povo, com os habitantes ficando fracos e que a água parecia secar, com o lençol freático diminuindo drasticamente.

Os cientistas, assim como a população daquele planeta, se sentiam fracos e usavam drogas para se manterem ativos, sendo que notaram que o ser que haviam recolhido, continuava normal e sempre olhava para uma determinada direção.

Um dos cientistas se aproxima e pergunta:

\- Notamos que você não está fraco e olha, constantemente, para um ponto no horizonte. Por quê?

\- Penso em como devem estar os frutos. – ele fala, simplesmente.

\- Como assim "os frutos"? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- A sua raça não consegue conceber... É impossível para vocês compreenderem o poder envolvido. – ele fala sem olha-lo.

\- Como assim, "poder"? Do que está falando? Sabe o motivo de estarmos fracos e do planeta parecer que está morrendo, por assim dizer?

\- De que adianta tentar explicar a mentes tão simplórias e pequenas como a de vocês? Afinal, apenas servem para adubo. Ela deve estar tão linda... – ele murmura sonhador.

Os cientistas não sabiam que ele pertencia a uma raça cuja maldade habitava o coração de seus membros que cultivavam árvores que sugavam a vida no planeta para produzir frutos, pois, eles buscavam o poder e longevidade, não se importando com a morte de um planeta e dos seus seres vivos, desde que tivessem os frutos tão almejados que forneceriam poder e longevidade.

Afinal, ao ver deles, o planeta em si, assim como os seus habitantes, somente serviam para adubo e ele estava ansioso para colher, ao menos, um dos frutos.

Os cientistas tentam inquirir mais sobre o que ele falava, sendo que não compreendiam, até que um dia, esse alienígena revela as suas verdadeiras habilidades, usando técnicas desconhecidas a eles, enquanto fugia velozmente do complexo de laboratórios.

Um dos seguranças sobrevive e se arrasta gravemente ferido até um comunicador na parede e fala arfante, lutando para se manter consciente:

\- Kiryo escapou. Ele usou poderes estranhos e matou quase todos. Ainda há sobreviventes. Ele é perigoso. Foi para o nordeste.

Então, com a parede coberta de sangue, ele cai no chão, enquanto a vida se esvaia de seu corpo.

É emitido um alerta e conforme o procuravam, se deparam com uma árvore imensa, com eles percebendo que Kiryo se aproximou para pegar um fruto.

Porém, por estar ávido para comer o fruto, não percebe a aproximação de um soldado com uma arma que em vez de matar, o neutraliza, deixando-o inconsciente, para depois o prenderem, deixando-o em animação suspensa, conforme haviam pesquisado o seu corpo.

Após exaustivos estudos, eles recolheram alguns dados, até que a árvore começa a ataca-los, forçando-os a se afastarem, sendo que a distância, eles conseguiram detectar, após uma observação minuciosa e intensa, que a estranha árvore veio do espaço e sugava a vida no planeta, por assim dizer.

Rapidamente, as melhores mentes do planeta começaram a trabalhar em um laboratório, buscando uma forma de eliminar a estranha árvore, após todas as armas deles falharem.

Após meses de exaustivos testes, compreendem a relação entre o ser e a árvore estranha que podia atacar para se defender, assim como descobrem o tipo de energia que a árvore não podia drenar.

Eles conseguem desenvolver em laboratório uma esfera da energia que não podia ser absorvida pela árvore e que seria efetivo contra a árvore bizarra, ao ver deles e que não conseguia absorver essa energia. Inclusive, não era somente energia em forma de uma esfera. Era algo vivo. Uma simbiose perfeita da natureza e da tecnologia, sendo que passaram a esse ser, orgânico, a natureza deles e o forte instinto de proteger a vida.

Um dos cientistas exclama, conforme mostrava que havia vida:

\- Conseguimos!

\- Após tantas experiências... – uma cientista fala emocionada – Precisamos de um nome. Não podemos chamar de experiência 0104.

Eles se concentram e outra cientista fala:

\- O que acha do codinome Guardião, já que protegeria a vida.

\- Quando falamos, ele, sabe que esse ser não possui sexo definitivo, certo? Terá o sexo do ser que adentrar. – um cientista comenta – Caso esse ser tenha sexo. Se não tiver sexo definido, será aleatório.

\- Sim. Eu sei. – ela comenta irritada.

\- Bem, em qual ser vamos colocar? O ser em questão sofrerá uma mutação.

\- Não pode ser colocado em um de nós. A consciência será apagada, segundo as nossas teorias.

\- E não pode ser um ser vivo. Seria maldade privar a consciência desse ser. Teria que ser um ser, que estivesse a beira da morte.

Um cientista que estava calado se aproxima e fala:

\- Podemos colocar na minha filha? Ela está morrendo de uma doença rara e degenerativa. Encontramos a cura tarde demais para ela, uma vez que é uma doença alienígena.

Os cientistas olham para ele e uma delas se aproxima, falando:

\- Você sabe que não será mais a sua filha, não é?

\- Eu sei. Mas, ela está morrendo. Não há como reverter o quadro. Sei que a aparência pode mudar ou não, já que não simulamos no computador o processo em humanoides. Mas, pelo menos, posso ter a ilusão que ela está viva. Eu imploro. Permitam-me usá-la.

Eles se entreolham e o superior do projeto se aproxima e concorda com a cabeça, apoiando a mão no ombro do cientista que chora emocionado.

Mais tarde, ele traz a sua filha, cuja atividade cerebral estava no limiar de encerrar suas funções e ele mesmo, pega gentilmente a esfera que reluzia e introduz em sua filha na altura do externo, com o corpo dela começando a pulsar e a reluzir, sendo que todos percebiam que as atividades cerebrais e metabólicas davam um salto em uma escala inimaginável, deixando-os estupefatos.

Os aparelhos mostravam o metabolismo dela em um ritmo anormal, sendo que demonstravam que estava ocorrendo uma cura intensa no corpo dela, com os seus órgãos e peles lesionadas sendo curadas em um ritmo inimaginável, com os gráficos indo a níveis absurdamente altos.

Então, após vários minutos, eles notam que o corpo não mudou, sendo que ela abre os olhos, enquanto eles estavam expectantes, por não saberem como seria a reação do ser que criaram em um corpo humanoide, já que não haviam simulado nos computadores, sendo que não tinham tempo disponível para realizar mais testes, pois, segundo os dados que possuíam, a vida em todo o planeta, juntamente com a água, cessaria dali a algumas semanas e demoraria dezenas de anos para resgatar o planeta.

Portanto, a jovem que acordava na frente deles era a última esperança do planeta, sendo que também haviam lançado sondas androides pelo universo para rastrearem a raça que o alienígena pertencia.

Ela se levanta e olha para todos, para depois se sentar, enquanto falava, sendo que se surpreenderam ao ouvi-la falando com uma voz dupla, como se duas pessoas falassem ao mesmo tempo. Uma era a voz da menina e a outra era uma voz mais adulta.

\- Filha? – o pai pergunta esperançoso.

\- Ou é a Guardiã? – outro cientista pergunta.

\- Nenhum dos dois e os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Todos se entreolham, enquanto ela se levantava, falando:

\- Detenho as memórias desse corpo, assim como detenho a minha missão. Ela amava o seu planeta e eu possuo a obrigação de defendê-lo.

Então, eles entregam alguns itens a ela, explicando como usá-los, para depois a jovem caminhar pelo laboratório, se dirigindo para fora, correndo em direção a árvore Shinju, com todos a seguindo com os veículos, tentando acompanhar a velocidade insana dela, que como usava senjutsu, não se cansava.

Eles ficam estupefatos ao verem que a árvore se transformou em um ser com uma cabeça enorme, corpo desforme e um único olho vermelho com esferas negras, sendo que a boca era repleta de presas afiadas, com o mesmo rugindo como se fosse uma fera ensandecida.

A Guardiã olha para o mesmo e murmura:

\- Uma besta? Bem, não estou admirada. Não é possível ver qualquer inteligência nesse ser. Ele não passa de um monstro.

Ela fala, olhando para ele com um sorriso no rosto, animada para lutar, enquanto batia o punho um no outro, para depois começar a concentrar senjutsu, com todos vendo um chakra azulado rodeá-la, sendo que pareciam chamas.

\- Vamos, monstro! Vou exterminá-lo! – ela exclama, avançando contra ele que ruge bestialmente.

Ele tenta acertá-la com as garras e caudas, com ela desviando, enquanto o socava, fazendo-o cair no chão, até que o mesmo se ergue rugindo, preparando o seu ataque em forma de rajada.

Porém, antes que conseguisse lançar o ataque, o seu único olho é perfurado pelo punho da jovem repleto de chakra, sendo que depois, concentra seu poder, liberando uma rajada, obliterando o olho imenso.

A besta interrompe a concentração de poder, enquanto ruge de dor e se debate, começando a atacar sem qualquer controle tudo a sua volta, sendo que a jovem salta, conseguindo ficar na cabeça, para depois pegar um dos itens que foi dado a ela e que se torna uma arma com o mineral mais duro conhecido pela raça dela.

A Guardiã concentra o seu chakra senjutsu, que passa a envolver a arma, enquanto desviava das caudas que se mexiam descontroladamente, para depois saltar para o alto, mirando a cabeça do ser, fazendo a arma ficar enorme, usando a enorme força e velocidade, assim como gravidade, para atingir a cabeça, próximo do olho, sendo que a arma tinha um dispositivo na ponta, próxima da base da ponta da lança imensa.

O item afunda na carne da besta que urra ainda mais em dor e após saltar do ser, a arma explode o dispositivo que a rodeava, provocando um corte imenso, aonde seria o pescoço dele, para depois ela concentrar seu poder em uma espada feita do mesmo material, sendo bem grande e que foi invocada de um dispositivo semelhante a lança.

Ela amplia o corte, separando a cabeça do pescoço, pelo menos, o que parecia ser um pescoço, para depois obliterar as partes da besta, individualmente, demorando várias horas, até desintegrar todos os resquícios dele.

Então, ela senta cansada na pedra e fala para o pai do corpo da menina:

\- Com certeza, há mais por aí. Esse planeta está salvo. Mas, e os outros?

Ele suspira e olha para o céu, seguido pelos outros cientistas e membros do povo e do exército armado, sendo que um deles fala:

\- Precisamos, urgentemente, enviar Guardiões pelo universo. Podemos colocar uma espécie de dispositivo para rastrear essa árvore e seres como aquele que está sendo mantido inconsciente.

O pai do corpo dela fala:

\- Acreditamos que pertence a alguma raça que busca o poder e o controle total, usando os demais seres vivos como sacrifício para as árvores que cultivam. Você está certa.

Ele olha para ela e por mais que soubesse que não era mais a sua filha e sim, apenas a Guardiã, não conseguia, em seu ínfimo, olhar para ela, sem ser de um pai para uma filha.

\- Agora que podemos respirar, aliviados, faremos mais testes nele, sendo que conseguimos reunir muitos dados do ser e notamos que em termos de genética, esse ser e a estranha árvore que virou besta, são demasiadamente parecidos.

\- Isso é bom. Claro que precisaríamos descobrir o planeta natal deles. – ela fala pensativa.

\- Bem, nós lançamos sondas pelo universo. Vamos esperar que elas consigam enviar mais informações e dados. – um deles fala esperançoso.

Algumas semanas depois, com o planeta se regenerando, gradativamente, auxiliado pelos cientistas, os mesmos ficam surpresos quando olham os dados enviados por algumas sondas.

Então, colocam o projeto Guardião na pauta a ser aprimorada, conseguindo com que lançassem pelo universo, sendo que eles sentiriam o poder semelhante ao Shinju e daquela raça e, portanto, os seguiria. Alguns brincaram que o ser devia ser chamado de Caçador e não de Guardião.

Isso também foi possível estudando a Guardiã, inclusive seu metabolismo e como foi feita a fusão. Eles estudavam vários gráficos, enquanto ela observava o céu do seu quarto, sendo que tinha um quarto próprio e podia passear pelo planeta.

Além disso, frequentava o colégio, tinha amigos e passeava. Levava uma vida normal como estudante e como se fosse uma garota simples.

A única exigência era morar no laboratório e ela não se incomodava, já que tinha total liberdade e desejava ajuda-los na pesquisa, visando salvar mais inocentes.

Inclusive, estava atualmente estudando, visando ser uma cientista no futuro, sendo que sempre treinava para ampliar seus poderes e mesmo com o pai sabendo que não era a sua filha e sim, a Guardiã, já que a sua filha teve morte cerebral, ele continuava vendo ela como a sua filha e a Guardiã fazia de tudo, para se assemelhar a jovem cujo corpo foi doado, já que ela conseguia ter acesso às recordações dela e eles se referiam a ela como a Primeira Guardiã.

Inclusive, a Primeira Guardiã e todos os demais Guardiões o viam como um pai, pois, ele foi o líder do projeto. Praticamente, foi ele quem os criou.

Portanto, era fácil para ela agir como se ele fosse seu pai, pois de certa forma era, já que ele foi um de seus criadores.

\- O que houve? – o pai se aproxima.

\- Penso em quantos planetas podem estar sofrendo com essa árvore maldita e essa raça bastarda. Só de imaginar, eu sinto um grande pesar e tristeza por eles.

\- Nós também. Esperamos que os Guardiões que enviamos, conseguiam detê-los. Após detê-los, irão abandonar os corpos que tomaram para voltarem para cá como esferas de energia.

\- Eu espero que eles consigam ter êxito. Podem ser a única esperança de um povo. – a Guardiã fala, sem deixar de olhar para o céu.

\- Nós também esperamos.

\- Quanto a Kiryo, ele está vivo?

\- Sim. O mantemos em coma induzido. Nós nunca faríamos mal a uma vida.

\- Eu sei. Bem, terminaram de estudar ele? Vão precisar dele?

\- Não. Estávamos pensando em congelá-lo com um método semelhante a extinta criogenia.

\- Entendo... Mas, vocês sabem que ele é perigoso demais para continuar vivo?

O pai suspira e fala:

\- Sabemos. Mas, nunca tiraríamos uma vida.

Eles conversam mais um pouco, para depois ele dar um beijo paternal na testa dela que deita, com o pai a cobrindo com as cobertas, para depois afofá-las, antes de sair dali, desejando boa noite.

No dia seguinte, ela vai até o laboratório em que Kiryo estava e digita algo nos computadores, o retirando do coma e da espécie de tubo transparente, o arrastando pelos cabelos, com todos a olhando, até que ela o atira para o alto.

O membro do clã Ootsutsuki desperta, apenas a tempo de ver uma rajada de energia direcionada a ele que desintegra, instantaneamente, o seu corpo.

Então, ela fala, voltando ao laboratório, com os cientistas a olhando estupefatos:

\- Ele era perigoso demais para continuar vivo. Se notarem nos dados do monitor, irão ver que ele estava criando resistência ao coma induzido e que iria despertar, antes que conseguissem coloca-lo na criogenia. Se ele despertasse, totalmente, provocaria a morte de vários cientistas. Eu senti um aumento do poder dele, evidenciando o seu despertar.

Eles ficam surpresos, sendo que correm até o monitor e observam a curvatura de atividade cerebral, demonstrando que ele despertaria em questão de minutos e que eles não iriam perceber, até que fosse tarde demais, pois, não colocaram dispositivos para avisá-los do aumento de atividade cerebral.

Então, ao constatarem o perigo que eles correram e que senão fosse à intervenção providencial dela, seriam mortos, eles ficam aliviados e agradecidos pela Guardiã ter salvado eles, com os cientistas e demais membros do laboratório, agradecendo a jovem por ela ter salvado a vida deles.

Conforme o esperado, eles ficam surpresos ao verem os vários planetas tomados pela árvore, sendo que em alguns, os Guardiões acabaram tomando alguma forma de vida, mesmo pequena, nem que fosse um inseto, para deter a Shinju, embora não conseguissem fazer mais nada por alguns planetas. As raças que habitavam o planeta já não existiam mais, assim como as plantas e água. Tudo o que havia restado era um planeta morto.

As visões enviadas pelas sondas eram desoladoras e quando alguns foram até o planeta, após os Guardiões eliminarem o membro da raça e da árvore, não havia restado nada, sendo que alguns deles eram planetas que eles já haviam visto e que tinham os dados antes. Eram belos e majestosos, com uma raça humanoide em desenvolvimento e nada mais restou, além de um planeta morto, sem qualquer vida.

Aquelas cenas desoladas, fizeram o coração deles se restringir, sendo que ficaram determinados a descobrir onde estava a raça e a árvore original que gerava as demais Shinjus.

No planeta de origem da Shinju (神樹), o ancião daquela raça, formada por poucos que só conheciam o desejo por poder, com o mal habitando o coração daquela raça, observava um objeto metálico, sendo que sentia que as partes das árvores espalhadas pelo universo, junto com os membros de seu clã, desapareciam gradativamente e imaginava se a culpa era daquele objeto.

Ele não sabia que o objeto usava um sistema de conexão com outras sondas que retransmitiam seu sinal e que o sistema de retransmissão fazia isso, até atingir algum posto avançado da raça que os criou.

Na sala, os cientistas observavam o ancião e a raça, sendo que um deles fala:

\- Encontramos a raça culpada pela destruição! Olhem o tamanho daquela Shinju! Com certeza, é dela que surgem os brotos!

\- Então, permita que eu e alguns Guardiões que voltaram de suas missões, lidemos com esses bastardos, após eles serem colocados em corpos de animais.

Eles olham para a jovem que entrava no local, sendo possível ver a sua face de raiva para a imagem da raça.

Os cientistas se entreolham e conversam com os líderes do planeta que concordam com uma intervenção.

Então, após meses, a raça do planeta de origem da Shinju se surpreende ao ver vários seres, liderados por uma de aparência humanoide, que os ataca.

Eram dezenas atacando eles, com os membros do clã ficando desesperados ao verem que a Shinju original, que se tornou um monstro colossal a fim de protegê-los, nada podia fazer contra os seres que a desintegravam, sumariamente.

Então, membros do clã tentaram fugir, mas, antes que conseguissem, foram retalhados e mortos, pois, os Guardiões estavam irados. Alguns morreram nos ataques, enquanto que a maioria sobreviveu, sendo que aceitaram pagar o preço para libertar o universo da ameaça daquele clã.

A primeira Guardiã havia percebido que um membro daquele povo havia partido. Seu sentido, sensível a aquela raça e a árvore Shinju, conseguiu sentir a saída desse ser, juntamente com um pequeno galho da árvore.

Rapidamente, comunica a sua descoberta a nave que estava rodeando o planeta, esperando para recolhê-los e eles mandam um Guardião em forma de luz no rastro de ambos, sendo que estes eram o broto da Shinju e uma sobrevivente da raça, chamada Kaguya, que partiu sem saber que a sua raça foi exterminada.

Porém, eles não viram que perante o fim da raça deles, eles enviaram outro broto da Shinju e alguém para zelar por esse broto, na mesma direção de Kaguya, sendo que chegariam um pouco depois dela, no planeta onde houvesse forma de vida abundante e antes que a Shinju original fosse erradicada, ela lançou uma semente dela que diferente dos brotos, geraria com o tempo uma Shinju em seu tamanho e poder total. Era a sua forma de ressurgir, sendo que eles não perceberam essa semente, que por não ser um broto, demoraria dezenas de anos para poder alcançar um poder considerável.


	2. A surpresa estarrecedora dos irmãos

**Notas da Autora**

Após uma batalha intensa contra Kaguya e a Shinju que havia se transformado no Juubi, os irmãos se encontram...

Eles e Gamamaru ficam estarrecidos, quando...

Então, do céu, surge...

 **Capítulo 2 - A surpresa estarrecedora dos irmãos e Gamamaru**

Há centenas de anos luz, na Terra, quase vinte anos após a chegada de Kaguya, os irmãos Hagoromo e Hamura, haviam conseguido selar a sua genitora, após uma árdua batalha.

Kaguya foi selada e Hagoromo tomou o poder da Shinju, que regrediu, se tornando algo seco, enquanto diminuía de tamanho, liberando todos que havia aprisionado. O poder extraído do Juubi foi dividido e moldado em nove seres, chamados bijuus, com um nível de poder, condizente com o número de caudas, indo de um a nove.

Nenhum dos irmãos notou que antes de ser selada, a mãe deles criou um ser negro, sem qualquer poder e que por isso, não pode ser rastreado. O mesmo se afasta dali, decidido a encontrar uma forma de libertar a sua mãe Kaguya. Este era aquele que seria conhecido como o Zetsu negro.

Em outro continente, onde a vida havia sido tragada por uma Shinju, juntamente com o seu povo, além-mar, o responsável pela Shinju conseguiu sentir o selamento de outra de sua raça.

Não havia vínculos afetivos entre eles, mas, havia o orgulho. O orgulho desse ser já estava arranhado, por assim dizer, pelo fim de sua raça e da Shinju original. Saber que meros seres inferiores, segundo o que acreditava, sem saber que eram híbridos de sua raça com um humano, derrotaram um do seu povo, selando-a, o deixou Hijirya irado.

Era repulsivo a sua raça ser subjugada daquela forma. Eles eram poderosos. Eram superiores. Eram fortes. Esse era o seu mantra e ao ver dele, ser detido por seres de uma raça inferior, o deixava irado.

Então, ele desce de seu trono e come a fruta da Shinju, ampliando os seus poderes e despertando o terceiro olho que continha o sharingan.

Por sua vez, seguindo os sentimentos dele, a Shinju se levantou da terra em que estava, se tornando um monstro, que tinha além dos braços e das pernas, caudas que terminavam em mãos e um único olho que era réplica do terceiro olho dele. A shinjuu havia se tornado uma réplica do Juubi no outro continente, quando o Ootstsuki, havia conseguido sincronização com a Shinju, que se preparou para a guerra.

Hijirya Ootsutsuki acreditava, erroneamente, que os seres que selaram a outra de sua raça deviam estar enfraquecidos após a batalha contra ele e decide ataca-los, para mostrar a aqueles que ousaram fazer isso com um de sua raça, a diferença de poderes e pretendia mostra-los pessoalmente. Esse era o seu plano e jurou a si mesmo que iria destroça-los, juntamente com a fiel Shinju ao seu lado.

No local onde os irmãos Ootsutsuki estavam, após o fim da batalha, Hagoromo, mostra nove contas em forma de alma que brilhavam com Hamura os vendo, enquanto o seu irmão falava:

\- Eu separei o poder do Juubi em nove almas.

Hamura se aproxima das contas que rodam, mostrando todos os bijuus, pequenos, na forma de filhotes e ele murmura:

\- Quando olhamos assim para eles, eles são tão fofos.

\- O que pretende fazer com eles? – Gamamaru pergunta.

\- Eu cuidarei destas Bijuus. Vou cria-las para que confiem e ajudem os humanos. – ele fala, voltando a guardar os bijuus dentro dele.

\- Eu acho que vou ficar perto da Haha-uê. – Hamura fala, sorrindo.

\- Hamura?

Hagoromo fica surpreso com o que o seu irmão mais novo falava, até pelo motivo da mãe deles ter controlado ele, fazendo-o ataca-lo, não restando outra alternativa a Hagoromo, além de dar um golpe fatal em Hamura, que apenas não morreu, graças a um amuleto especial que Gamamaru deu a ele e que era o tesouro dos sapos.

Esse amuleto repleto de energia seiriki, poderia salvar a vida de um ser vivo, mesmo a beira da morte.

Portanto, o irmão dele somente está vivo graças a esse amuleto e mesmo após tudo o que a mãe deles fez a ele, Hamura ainda demonstrava ter uma ligação forte com a genitora deles. De ambos, ele era o que mais ficava ao lado dela.

Ele fala olhando para a lua que detinha o corpo de sua genitora:

\- Quando eu estava sendo controlado por ela, a consciência da Haha-uê estava presente dentro de mim. Eu senti o coração dela. Ela sempre estava com medo. Além disso, para nos proteger, a Haha-uê fez o que achava que era certo. Isso me fez sentir como se ela fosse apenas uma mulher solitária. Acho que eu amo a nossa Haha-uê afinal.

Hagoromo percebeu que as suas palavras eram movidas pelo forte amor e devoção que Hamura sentia para com a genitora deles, inclusive encontrando justificativas para os atos abomináveis da mãe deles.

Hagoromo compreendia o fato de que a mãe deles, Kaguya, teve que aumentar seus poderes para se defender e com isso, evitar dela ser morta pelo exército que a perseguia. O problema eram os seus atos depois, sacrificando pessoas para um ser, que não obstante, também matava o planeta. Isso, ao ver de Hagoromo era imperdoável.

Afinal, ele amava o planeta em que nasceu e iria protegê-lo a todo o custo.

Além disso, era também o mínimo que podia fazer pela sua amada que foi morta no sacrifício da Shinju, por ele nunca ter buscado compreender o que era o ritual e o que de fato acontecia ao planeta. Ela amava a natureza e com certeza iria querer proteger a natureza que tanto amava e que Hagoromo também amava.

Quanto a Hamura, Hagoromo era plenamente ciente, que desde pequeno, o seu irmão sempre foi ligado a genitora deles, ao contrário dele, que não era grudado, por assim dizer, em Kaguya. Não odiava a sua mãe e mesmo que no passado, tenha tido amor filial para ela, o que ela fez com o seu irmão foi imperdoável a ele, juntamente com ela ter sacrificado aquela que ele amava, sendo que Kaguya sabia que Hagoromo amava aquela humana e mesmo assim, a enviou ao sacrifício. Sim, ele estava revoltado e com raiva, mas, não conseguiria odiá-la, plenamente.

Afinal, ainda era a sua mãe.

Portanto, apenas se limitou a desenvolver uma técnica para selá-la. Por mais mal que tenha feito, ainda era a sua mãe e não era um laço fácil para quebrar.

Porém, mesmo assim, não significava que concordava com o que a sua mãe fez e ao selar ela, não se sentiu mal. Era o melhor para o planeta. Ele pensou em sua amada que morreu nas mãos da Shinju, por causa de sua mãe e ao ver a morte e desolação que a árvore promovia no planeta, vendo que com o tempo, ela mataria o planeta e todas as formas de vida, menos a sua mãe, ele tomou a atitude de selar a sua genitora e retirar o poder da Shinju, criando nove seres com o poder retirado da árvore.

Hagoromo suspira, sendo que já devia ter imaginado algo assim sendo dito por Hamura, que era tão ligado a genitora deles e inclusive, até se surpreendia pelo seu irmão tê-lo ajudado a selar a mãe deles, a desrespeito do amor exacerbado que sentia pela genitora deles.

Então, sorrindo conformado, fala:

\- Hamura... você é alguém com um coração bem gentil

Claro que no íntimo não era isso que ele queria falar e sim, que era o forte amor de Hamura pela mãe deles que o impulsionava a ir para a Lua para ficar junto dela. Mas, sabia que o seu irmão nunca veria os seus sentimentos dessa forma, como sendo um amor demasiadamente exacerbado, não limitado a ser um amor de filho para com a mãe e sim algo mais, como o amor de um homem para uma mulher, preferindo falar que era a gentileza dele.

Afinal, o seu irmão estava partindo e não queria provocar qualquer discórdia com ele, que também nunca aceitaria ver a mãe deles como alguém cruel. Além disso, era o único familiar que lhe restou, sendo que também era o seu otouto.

Hamura fala, sorrindo:

\- Hagoromo... Eu sempre estarei no céu observando com atenção o mundo que você criará.

Ele caminha até um selo no chão especial, com o irmão dele falando:

\- Venha me visitar de vez em quando. Não é tão longe assim.

Hamura brilha, sendo que sorri e fala:

\- Farei isso. Cuide-se bem.

Então, segundos antes de Hamura se teleportar para a Lua, os irmãos olham aterrorizados o surgimento de mais um ser, igual a mãe deles, só que sendo macho, com o terceiro olho, com todos ficando alarmados ao verem um segundo Juubi imenso que urrava, agindo como uma fera, mas, que tal como a Juubi que derrotaram, era obediente ao ser semelhante a mãe deles.

Gamamaru, que estava próximo dali, também está horrorizado, pois, não havia sonhado com eles.

Rapidamente, Hamura para de brilhar e sai do círculo, cancelando o seu transporte até a Lua, com o selo desaparecendo do chão, enquanto se posicionava para ficar ao lado do seu irmão, exclamando estarrecido:

\- Mais um! Mas, como...!

\- Eu não sei irmão. Mas, vamos detê-lo! – Hagoromo exclama, enquanto assumia posição defensiva, seguido do seu irmão mais novo.

O ser olha atentamente para eles, para depois demonstrar visível surpresa no olhar, perguntando para si mesmo:

\- Mas, como isso é possível? Só há nós dois como sobreviventes de nossa raça.

Então, o alienígena se concentra e depois fala, dobrando os braços na frente do corpo:

\- Entendo. São mestiços, filhos de Kaguya. Quem diria que podíamos misturar nosso DNA com o dos chikyuujins? Fica uma mistura peculiar... – ele comenta pensativo, acariciando a cabeça do Juubi que agia como um ser dócil junto dele.

\- Vamos derrota-lo! – Hagoromo fala já se preparando para usar os seus poderes, assim como Hamura, que concentra os seus poderes.

\- Vejo que você conseguiu o terceiro olho... Claro, não da mesma forma que nós – nisso, ele abre o seu terceiro olho – Seria mais uma representação. Mesmo assim, é interessante. Mas, deixe-me avisá-los que não sou como Kaguya. Na nossa raça, eu seria o equivalente a um guerreiro de alto nível. Kaguya não era uma guerreira. Era apenas uma jardineira, sendo o mais próximo que posso explicar a vocês. Claro que ela possuía um sincronismo melhor com a Shinju do que eu, que sou guerreiro e que tive que treinar para conseguir o sincronismo com a Shinju, que ela tinha naturalmente, por eu ser do tipo guerreiro e que raramente é enviado junto de um broto da árvore. Quem costumava ser enviado eram os jardineiros, para prepararem o planeta para os demais membros de nossa raça. Além disso, do clã Ootsutsuki, eu sou o mais poderoso. Kaguya tinha apenas um poder mediano.

\- O que são vocês? – Hamura pergunta.

\- Somos de outro planeta. Um planeta com a Shinju original. Mas, a nossa raça foi erradicada por outra, assim como a Shinju original. Mas, aqui nesse planeta, recomeçarei o reino da minha raça. Vou libertar Kaguya e seremos pais da nova raça. Podemos acasalar entre nós sem qualquer problema. Não somos como a raça humana que tem problemas se ocorrer acasalamento consanguíneo. Nós conseguiremos tomar esse planeta e iremos povoá-la com a nossa raça! – ele fala, gargalhando malignamente.

Hamura sente muito ódio ao imaginar ele junto com a sua mãe e Hagoromo consegui sentir a força do ciúme de seu irmão, percebendo que de fato as suas suspeitas eram verdadeiras. O seu irmão amava a mãe deles como um homem amava uma mulher e isso explicava o ciúme tão intenso dele e ódio, quando o ser comentou sobre acasalar com a genitora deles.

Desnecessário dizer que Hagoromo achava esse tipo de amor nojento, pois, eles eram filhos dela. Ela era a mãe deles e nutrir tal amor para a mãe deles era algo que ele reprovava.

Afinal, repudiava incesto de qualquer tipo. Mesmo assim, para evitar atrito com o seu irmão, preferia guardar para si a sua visão sobre incesto. Do quanto achava algo asqueroso e igualmente repulsivo, condenando veemente o incesto.

Então, um brilho desce dos céus, deixando Hijirya estarrecido, sendo que desce ao longe e o mesmo voa aterrorizado para o local, assim como o seu juubi, pois, o Ootsutsuki havia identificado o tipo de energia, como sendo semelhante a dos seres que erradicaram a sua raça e a Shinju original.

Hagoromo e Hamura se entreolham, para depois segui-lo.

O brilho que lembrava uma estrela desce em um local com neve, onde jazia o corpo agonizante de uma raposa das neves, até que ela fecha os olhos, com a vida se esvaindo de seu corpo.

Esse brilho entra em seu corpo e então surge um resplendor imenso com o alienígena exclamando, indignado, enquanto concentrava o seu poder, lançando uma rajada de poder em direção ao brilho, juntamente com a Shinju, que lança uma ataque de esfera avermelhada no local, implodindo as montanhas adjacentes:

\- Não!

Os irmãos não compreendem o motivo do ser está aterrorizado, até que Hagoromo comenta ao usar o seiriki, ficando estarrecido:

\- Eu vejo um ser... Dez caudas e cujo poder é um pouco maior que do Juubi e é composto de chakra seireiki!

\- O que disse? Se é seiriki, como poderemos derrota-lo? – Hamura pergunta preocupado.

\- Não sabemos se será um inimigo. Se bem, que parece ser inimigo desse desgraçado.

\- Bem, tem aquele ditado. "Inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo" – Hamura fala aliviado.

\- E se for um conquistador como ele? E se ambos disputam o domínio de um planeta? – Hagoromo fala, suando frio e Hamura fica desesperado – Eu ainda prefiro enfrenta-lo, pois, posso derrota-lo com seiriki, do que tentar lutar com um ser que usa seiriki.

\- Quer atacar esse ser junto dele, irmão?

\- Não vamos agir, precipitadamente. Afinal, ele pode ser o nosso aliado. Ainda é cedo para tomarmos uma decisão.

Hagoromo fala pensativo, analisando os ataques consecutivos do alienígena, juntamente com o juubi contra o ser de dez caudas, sendo que provocava um tremor intenso, além de uma grande explosão.

Então, uma raposa alva e peluda de olhos azuis e dez caudas, imensa, surge da nuvem de detritos levantada pelos ataques consecutivos do alienígena e do Juubi, abrindo as mandíbulas enormes, enquanto avançava contra Hijirya que desvia no último segundo, para depois sumir em uma dimensão, juntamente com o Juubi.

\- Não vão escapar! São as minhas presas!

Ela exclama, olhando para onde eles sumiram, para depois olhar para os irmãos, estreitando o cenho.

Então, ela volta a olhar na direção que as suas presas foram e passa a se concentrar, com os seus olhos azuis começando a brilhar, com os irmãos ficando surpresos ao vê-la abrir um portal, passando em seguida por ele.

\- Vamos atrás deles? – Hamura pergunta.


	3. Decisão

**Notas da autora:**

Os irmãos descobrem que...

Hamura fica desesperado, quando...

A raça que criou os Guardiões, decide...

Hagoromo decide...

 **Cap. Decisão**

\- Podemos ser atingidos pela batalha deles. Vamos esperar. Enquanto isso, iremos nos concentrar. Além disso, não duvido que o vencedor, ficará demasiadamente enfraquecido.

\- É uma sábia decisão, irmão. – Gamamaru aparece ao lado deles – Além disso, sinto que ela não é um ser maligno. A presença dela é diferente da mãe de vocês e desse outro ser, pertencente a raça dela.

\- Você não sonhou com isso?

Após o sapo negar com a cabeça, ele fala:

\- Não. Além disso, eu estou estarrecido, pois, não percebi a presença desse outro ser. Se bem, que ele veio além mar.

\- No outro continente não há seres como você? – Hamura pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Não. Inclusive, a raça que habitava o continente que ele veio era avançado tecnologicamente. Não havia espaço para manipulação de chakra. Eles seguiram um caminho diferente do de vocês e acredito que isso acabou selando o seu fim. Eu acho.

\- Não duvido. – Hagoromo comenta pesarosamente – Provavelmente, nunca conseguiram sequer imaginar o que os estava matando, assim como a vida em torno deles.

\- Então, é por isso que há vida nesse continente e no outro, não.

Eles se alarmam com a voz que ouvem e se viram, vendo um grupo de seres de aparência humanoide, exibindo um semblante benevolente e gentil, enquanto exibiam um nível tecnológico absurdo, quase que inimaginável, ao ver a nave imensa deles e os aparatos tecnológicos desconhecidos a eles.

De dentro da nave, notam outros seres humanoides que eram diferentes e percebem que era o mesmo tipo de chakra da raposa, sendo que esses seres rosnam para eles, para depois, uma com o mesmo chakra, mas com a aparência semelhante a outra raça, erguer as mãos lateralmente, embora demonstrasse certa irritabilidade em seu semblante:

\- Não os ataquem, irmãos. Eles são híbridos. Não são puros e não tem o mal enraizado neles ao contrário da raça que caçamos. Se bem, que estou com dúvidas em relação a um deles. – ela fala o final murmurando, olhando atentamente para Hamura.

Os demais Guardiões se acalmam, frente as palavras de sua líder e a mesma se aproxima deles, os farejando, para depois estreitar os olhos e se afastar, sendo o mesmo para os outros que se acalmam.

A outra raça humanoide vê a Primeira Guardiã fazer um sinal de positivo com a cabeça e ficam mais relaxados, sendo que ela fala na linguagem deles que não é compreendida pelos irmãos, para depois o que parecia a líder da raça perguntar, usando um idioma que os irmãos conheciam:

\- O que aconteceu com os outros que vieram para cá? Vocês são filhos dela?

\- Se refere a nossa mãe, Kaguya e a Shinju? – Hagoromo pergunta.

\- Sim. Segundo a líder dos Guardiões, há partes do poder da Shinju, separados em nove partes. – um deles fala – Além disso, você usa poderes semelhantes ao dela e o fato de ter a fala humana, o torna ainda mais fascinante.

Ela fala o final olhando para Gamamaru, que fica surpreso e fala:

\- Eu uso seiriki, a energia da natureza, assim como o meu irmão, Hagoromo. Eu ensinei ele a usar o senjutsu.

\- Então, o poder que chamamos de Erutan é Seiriki. Interessante. – um dos cientistas fala.

\- O que é uma Guardiã? – Hamura pergunta, olhando para o ser que lembrava a raça que estava na frente deles.

\- Uma espécie criada em laboratório que se funde a outros corpos que acabaram de morrer, modificando a sua estrutura, promovendo assim uma "mutação", por assim dizer, enquanto usam o poder que vocês chamam de Seiriki. Inclusive, eles podem rastrear essas árvores estranhas e a raça que cultiva essas árvores, no caso, a mãe de vocês e esse outro ser. Eles são capazes de neutralizar e exterminar esses seres.

\- Exterminar?

\- Sim. Vejam.

Nisso, flutua um monitor fino até eles que mostra planetas devastados pela Shinju, deixando-os estarrecidos, pois, o planeta em que estavam, podia ter tido esse mesmo destino, se não tivessem intervindo.

\- Alguns, conseguimos recuperar, mas, outros não, pois, toda a vida havia sido erradicada quando a energia dos seres vivos foi absorvida pela Shinju. Graças a espécie que criamos e que pode ocupar um corpo de um ser de determinado planeta para se adequar as condições ambientais do mesmo, tivemos êxito em erradicar essa raça. Confessamos que nunca imaginamos que essa raça podia acasalar com outra. Bem, percebemos que Kaguya e a Shinju foram detidas antes que a Guardiã agisse em outro da raça dela. Como isso aconteceu? Nós podemos entender o que falam, assim como vocês entendem o que nos falamos, graças a nossa habilidade de assimilação de linguagem. Acabamos de aprender o seu idioma. – a líder dos cientistas, explica.

Os irmãos se entreolham, assim como Gamamaru e eles contam tudo o que fizeram, sendo que a Primeira Guardiã fala:

\- Entendo. Bem, precisamos erradicar Kaguya e os pedaços da Shinju. Vocês somente selaram ela e a Shinju. Não podemos permitir a sua existência. Quanto a essas nove partes que sinto, sei que eles não possuem a habilidade da Shinju. Logo, eles não são uma ameaça a esse planeta. Não há porque exterminá-los. Estamos surpresos ao ver que mesmo sendo híbridos dessa raça, conseguiram deter um dessa raça, que inclusive era a mãe de vocês em prol desse planeta. Isso é algo surpreendente, a meu ver e dos demais.

Os irmãos ficam alarmados, principalmente Hamura, que implora desesperado:

\- Por favor, não! Não machuquem a nossa mãe. Ela está selada. Não pode fazer nada.

\- Por favor, não façam isso. Boa ou não, é a nossa mãe. – Hagoromo pede.

Então, antes que a Guardiã ou a líder da raça pudesse responder, a Guardiã em forma de raposa da neve de dez caudas aparece um pouco ferida, sendo que abre as imensas mandíbulas e morde o Ootsutsuki, que é tragado pelas mandíbulas, sendo possível ouvir o grito de dor lacerante do mesmo.

Após ele ser morto, a árvore Shinju começa a urrar de ódio, ampliando seu corpo, o distorcendo, mostrando a instabilidade em que se encontrava, quando o Ootsutsuki foi esmagado pelas mandíbulas da Guardiã, após a mesma morde-lo.

Então, enquanto a Shinju concentrava seu poder para lançar um ataque fulminante, a Guardiã libera uma rajada congelante de suas mandíbulas imensas, congelando instantaneamente uma parte do corpo imenso deformado, o destruindo, embora que a outra parte não congelada, perfura mortalmente o corpo da raposa imensa, fazendo-a golfar sangue, com ela ficando debilmente de pé, rosnando, enquanto congelava aquela parte, que tal como a anterior, se fragmenta, para depois virar pó de gelo que desaparece no ar.

Então, sorrindo de alívio com as mandíbulas gotejando sangue pelo ferimento mortal dela, ela cai no chão, debilitada.

Todos vão até ela, cujo corpo brilha, sendo que regredi, assumindo uma aparência de filhote, enquanto a décima cauda brilhava, até que encolhe, juntamente com o corpo, até ter somente nove caudas, enquanto ficava do tamanho de um cavalo.

\- Incrível! – um dos cientistas exclama.

Outro cientista passa uma máquina estranha em forma de um pequeno objeto plano que flutuava em cima do corpo da Guardiã, passando pelo mesmo, enquanto transmitia dados que surgiam no ar, com os irmãos ficando estupefatos com a tecnologia, enquanto os cientistas comentavam entre si, sendo que a líder dos guardiões observava atentamente a Guardiã dormindo, até que o líder dos cientistas fala, pegando um objeto, enquanto aproximava ele da cabeça dela, falando:

\- Se a tal de Kaguya se libertar, de novo, ela deve ser destruída. Em virtude dos seus sentimentos e pelo fato de que se preocupam com esse planeta, não iremos destruí-la. Porém, se ela despertar de novo, a sentença será a destruição dela. Quanto a vocês dois que são híbridos, não tem a maldade dentro de vocês, como a raça dela possuí em seu ser, embora que estamos em dúvida com um de vocês. Vamos reprogramar, por assim dizer, a mente dessa Guardiã. Assim, ela não atacará vocês e não tentará destruir a mãe de vocês. Porém, se essa Kaguya despertar e vocês não conseguirem detê-la, ao primeiro indício de destruição do planeta, o comando exterminar será ativado nela e ela vai caçar Kaguya, até exterminá-la. Como estou mexendo em sua programação, a mente dela será zerada ao nível de uma criança e não sabemos como será o seu crescimento. Ela é a primeira Guardiã que quando ferida mortalmente, reverte a uma forma de filhote. As outras morreram e voltaram a se tornar esferas. Talvez seja a energia natural desse planeta.

O objeto flutua em cima da cabeça da raposinha, enquanto surgiam gráficos, com ele digitando algo no ar, reescrevendo linhas ou apagando algumas, para depois as letras e números que surgiram no ar, sumirem, enquanto ele guardava o objeto.

Hagoromo vai até a pequena, que brilha e revela um corpo infantil com orelhas felpudas e caudas. Uma cientista ajuda a vestir uma espécie de vestido nela, para depois se afastar com os outros, inclusive a líder dos Guardiões, enquanto Hagoromo a pegava gentilmente no colo.

Então, a Primeira Guardiã fala:

\- Não se esqueçam. Kaguya terá que ser destruída, se for libertada.

\- Não vamos permitir que ela desperte. – Hagoromo fala, seriamente.

\- Bem, veremos... Antes de partir, gostaria de ver os nove seres que detém o poder da Shinju, divididos, embora o coração deles seja puro, não tendo o mal que habitava na Shinju. – a primeira Guardiã pede.

Hagoromo está hesitante, com a Primeira guardiã percebendo isso, sendo que fala:

\- Não se preocupe. Não vou fazer nada com eles. Tem a minha promessa.

Então, o Ootsutsuki se concentra e saem as nove contas que flutuam na frente dela que observava, atentamente, cada um deles, comentando:

\- Eles são bem fofinhos. Eles têm nomes? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Sim. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokuu, Kokuô, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki e Kurama. – ele falava o nome, conforme mostrava a quem se referia.

\- Imagino que o número de caudas representa o seu poder.

\- Sim.

\- Mas, Kurama, esta que tem nove caudas. Eu sinto que seu poder transcende o deles e inclusive, ela poderia derrotar todos os outros, sem qualquer esforço. Pelo visto, na escala de poder, ela está muito acima de Gyuuki, esse de oito caudas. Não... O poder de Gyuuki não chega nem perto do dela. O poder da Kurama é assombroso. Além disso, noto que pelo poder dela, ela tem algumas habilidades peculiares. Imagino que foi proposital essa divisão.

\- De fato, eu percebi que em relação a Kurama, o poder ficou mais concentrado nela. Não tenho qualquer plano. Apenas, foi algo inconsciente, embora eu tenha sentido que ela necessário dar uma dose maior de poder a ela, quando eu a estava criando, dando essa aparência e poderes. Foi algo instintivo, por assim dizer. Bem, é o mais próximo que posso chegar dessa divisão de poderes.

\- Entendo... Bem, era só isso que eu queria ver. Eu queria também confirmar a essência do coração deles e gratifica-lo por ter transformado algo que ceifa vidas, em algo que pode originar vida. De fato, esses olhos, peculiares, são bem intrigantes.

Então, enquanto Hagoromo guardava os bijuus, ela sobe na nave, com a mesma partindo rapidamente no céu, desaparecendo em um piscar de olhos, conforme ascendia.

Eles não sabiam que a mesma parou no espaço, lançando espécies de satélites, com a líder dos cientistas falando:

\- Vamos observar esse planeta de perto. Não sabemos como uma Guardiã agirá, se ela se desenvolvesse como qualquer ser, sem a programação restrita dela. Além disso, não podemos deixar esse planeta nas mãos exclusivamente deles. Precisamos observar e garantir que esse belo planeta azul não seja erradicado por um erro, nosso. Mesmo que ela tenha em parte a programação, não sabemos se seguiria essa programação, conforme se desenvolve. Ela pode, simplesmente, ignorar e aí, se tornaria uma ameaça maior ainda.

A Primeira guardiã fala:

\- Fico aliviada em saber que irão monitorar esse planeta e desde já, falo em nome de todos, que se essa Guardiã se provar uma ameaça, nós todos iremos ataca-la, certo?

Ela pergunta aos demais que consentem, sendo visível em seus olhos o fato de que iriam agir dessa forma.

\- Por acaso, acha que ela pode se tornar uma ameaça? – um dos cientistas pergunta, preocupado, se aproximando deles.

A líder dos Guardiões fala:

\- Vocês reduziram a programação dela, para que ela não atacasse aqueles irmãos. Agora, ela pode ser influenciada por fatores externos. Resta saber se ela vai continuar amando esse planeta ao ponto de protegê-lo, mesmo que custe a sua vida. Além disso, sabem que é um planeta inferior e que sempre há o perigo dela ser corrompida. – a Primeira Guardiã fala – Normalmente, após as nossas missões, voltamos ao nosso planeta natal. Neste, ela ficará e poderá ser influenciada pelo povo desse planeta.

Eles se entreolham, para depois um deles falar pensativo:

\- De fato, há esse perigo.

\- Nós, eu e os demais Guardiões, ficamos aliviados ao saber que o planeta irá ser monitorado, pois, se ele correr risco, por ninguém ser capaz de deter essa raça, nós iremos intervir para salvá-lo.

\- Vamos torcer para que não seja necessário. Eu senti que podia acreditar naquele chamado Hagoromo e naquele animal falante. – a líder dos cientistas fala – Bem, só iremos observar. Somente agiremos se for necessário. Precisamos deixar a raça desse planeta se desenvolver por si mesma, sem qualquer interferência. Já basta a existência de um Guardiã nesse planeta.

\- Eu não tenho tanta esperança e creio que só o tempo dirá.

A Primeira Guardiã fala, pensativa, olhando para a Terra, enquanto a nave se afastava, deixando os sensores de monitoramento ativos.

Na Terra, Haruma fala, olhando para a criança desacordada nos braços de Hagoromo:

\- Você sabe irmão, que vai cuidar daquela que pode no futuro, destruir a nossa haha-uê? – ele pergunta demonstrando o fato que não apreciava ver tal criatura viva, frente a iminência dela matar a mãe deles.

\- Se a haha-uê não for libertada, isso não vai acontecer. Não vou permitir. Além disso, esse ser é aquele que protege a Terra. Se Kaguya for libertada, basta ela ser selada, novamente, antes que a missão dela seja ativada. Ela salvou o nosso planeta. Não tenho certeza se conseguiríamos lutar contra aquele que surgiu. Ele tinha outro nível. Não era do mesmo nível da nossa mãe. Tenho certeza que você percebeu a diferença dele para com a nossa mãe. Além disso, nós estávamos cansados da batalha contra o Juubi e a nossa haha-uê.

\- Sim. Eu senti. – Hamura fala como se tivesse o fel na boca.

\- Além disso, é um filhote. Não posso deixar uma criança sozinha nesse mundo. Eles foram muito gentis em permitir que nossa mãe continuasse viva. Eles não teriam qualquer problema em passar por cima de nós. Aquela que era líder dos tais Guardiões... Ela era poderosa, assim como havia outros e eles usam seiriki. Não acha que estaríamos em uma desvantagem absurda? Bastava nos subjugar, para depois encontrar a nossa mãe e destruí-la. Eles foram gentis o suficiente para não fazer isso, pois, era nossa mãe e não obstante, eles mudaram a programação dela para não ser uma ameaça a nós ou a nossa mãe, selada. Claro que eles não terão piedade uma segunda vez e considerando o que eles nos mostraram de planetas destruídos por essa árvore e a raça de nossa mãe, não posso tirar a razão deles. – Hagoromo fala.

\- Eu... – o mais jovem Ootsutsuki fala hesitante.

\- No fundo, eu sei que tudo isso passou em sua mente e que bem no fundo, compreende o ato deles e a razão por trás disso.

\- É verdade. – Hamura fala de mau humor.

\- Bem, você disse que ia ficar com a nossa mãe. Não se esqueça de vim me visitar.

\- Não vou esquecer, irmão.

Ele fala, enquanto andava até um círculo mágico que invocou, para ir até onde estava a mãe deles.

Hagoromo havia decidido se preparar para uma jornada, visando consertar tudo o que a batalha contra a mãe deles destruiu, além de viajar para destruir vestígios da árvore, sendo que antes de partir para a sua jornada, ele esperou a criança acordar, sendo algo que aconteceu após meia hora.

A criança, com uma aparência de seis anos, com cabelos alvos e olhos azuis, com orelhas e nove caudas felpudas alvas, desperta e olha curiosamente para o homem bondoso, sendo que pergunta:

\- Quem é o senhor?

\- Sou Hagoromo Ootsutsuki (大筒木ハゴロモ). Qual o seu nome? – ele pergunta com um sorriso paternal.

\- Nome? – ela pergunta, virando a cabecinha para o lado, enquanto voltava as orelhinhas felpudas para ele.

\- Isso, nome. Eu sou Hagoromo e você? – ele pergunta gentilmente, apontando o seu dedo para ele e depois para ela.


	4. A jornada de Hagoromo

**Notas da Autora**

Hagoromo fica surpreso quando...

A jovem Guardiã fica...

 **Capítulo 4 - A jornada de Hagoromo**

\- Não sei.

Ele fica pensativo e depois fala:

\- Pode se chamar Yukihana ((雪花 - Flor da neve). O que acha do nome?

\- Yukihana... – ela repete pensativa, para depois sorrir, falando – Eu adorei.

As caudas dela abanam animadamente para os lados, enquanto ela sorria.

Então, Gamamaru se aproxima e sorrindo, ela o pega e o abraça, com ele lutando para sair dos braços dela que o solta e pergunta:

\- O que é?

\- Um sapo e se chama Gamamaru.

\- Gamamaru-chan!

Ela exclama animada e vai pegá-lo, novamente, quando ele salta e escapa dos braços dela, que observa com as orelhas cabisbaixas o sapo escapando, com o mesmo falando após pigarrear:

\- Lamento, mas, não sou algo para ser apertado. Sou um sapo sennin.

\- Entendo... – ela fala cabisbaixa.

\- Bem, acho que tenho algumas roupas que você pode usar. O que acha? – Hagoromo pergunta gentilmente.

\- Roupa? O que é roupa?

Ele explica e ela concorda com o mesmo a levando até um quarto, conseguindo uma roupa a ela que pega, animada, sendo que Hagoromo explica como vestir e após estar devidamente vestida, sendo que a barriga dela ronca, eles comem algo, para somente depois, ambos se preparem para sair, com a menina segurando animadamente na mão de Hagoromo, que sorria paternalmente para ela, que em contrapartida sorria meigamente para ele.

Ao se aproximarem do sapo, ele fala:

\- Sem o Senriki que você me ensinou, não conseguiríamos derrotar a minha haha-uê.

\- Ainda assim insiste em ir, irmão?

\- Sim. Tem algo que eu preciso fazer.

\- O que você pretende fazer?

\- Minha jornada tem dois propósitos. Primeiro, vou cuidar dela e treiná-la – ele fala para Yukihana que olhava para ele, segurando a mão dele e com a outra mão, segurava um doce que comia feliz – Antes, iria colocar cada um dos meus outros filhos bijuus em moradias distintas no futuro. Mas, agora com ela, mudei os planos e vou deixar eles com ela, para que Yukihana-chan possa impedir que eles lutem um contra o outro, já que sempre ocorrem discussões entre irmãos. Ela pode aplacar os ânimos deles e também pode protegê-los, impedindo assim que as pessoas usem os poderes dos meus filhos para fazer o mal. O segundo propósito é restaurar estas terras devastadas. Ao contrário dela, como Guardiã, que levou a luta para outras dimensões, visando poupar o planeta, nossas batalhas com a nossa haha-uê e o Juubi, causaram um grande dano a terra. Eu devo expiar por esse pecado.

Ele fala, conforme se afastaram da casa e observavam a paisagem devastada.

\- Entendo. Sim, isso pode ser algo bom. Mas, a estrada á frente pode ser difícil. – o sapo comenta pensativo, olhando para o horizonte.

\- Eu sei disso.

\- Sabe, onde eu tive um sonho.

\- Um sonho?

\- É difícil os sapos sonharem. Quando eles têm um sonho, ele sempre se torna verdade, porque o sonho de um sapo é o destino.

\- O que você sonhou? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- No futuro, um jovem de olhos azuis vai se divertir com os nomes das nove bijuus. Sonhei que ele fará um milagre acontecer.

\- Isso significa que teremos outra era de discórdia? – ele pergunta desanimado ao imaginar a dor e o sofrimento gerado pelos conflitos.

\- Eu não sei.

\- Tudo o que eu farei daqui em diante será sem sentido? – ele pergunta, tristemente.

\- Não precisa se preocupar – o sapo sorri - O que quer que tenha adiante é um destino inescapável. Você deve prosseguir por esse caminho. E se o destino permitir, vamos nos encontrar de novo, irmão! Desejo uma boa viagem a ambos.

Então, o sapo nota que Yukihana sumiu do lado de Hagoromo, que sorria divertido para o sapo que não compreendia o motivo daquele sorriso, somente compreendendo o sorriso de seu irmão, quando sente que é abraçado pela menina que o levanta do chão, exclamando animada:

\- Adeus, Gamamaru-chan!

Ela o solta e saltando feliz, volta a segurar uma das mãos daquele que via como um pai, para depois acenar para o sapo.

Gamamaru sorri, para depois acenar, sendo que em seguida salta em um lago.

\- Adeus. – Hagoromo fala para depois olhar paternalmente para a criança – Vamos, Yukihana-chan?

\- Hai, tou-chan! – ela exclama sorrindo meigamente.

\- Vou ensinar a você a usar os seus poderes.

\- Vai ensinar, tou-chan? – a criança pergunta animada, abanando as orelhinhas e as caudinhas animadamente, com ele achando a sua filha adotiva fofinha.

\- Isso mesmo. Só estou preocupado com as orelhas e as suas caudas.

\- Por quê? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- As pessoas podem estranhar.

\- "Estranhar"?

\- Com certeza, houve boatos de um monstro com caudas, muito malvado, que fez várias maldades. Se eles avistarem as suas caudas, podem associá-la a esse monstro e você tem um bom coração – ele fala sorrindo, acarinhando paternalmente a cabeça dela que havia ficado triste, para depois sorrir - Você não é esse monstro. Mas, as pessoas não sabem disso.

\- Entendi...

Yukihana olha para frente e parece se concentrar, sendo que após alguns minutos, as orelhas e caudas desaparecem, com ela sorrindo, enquanto Hagoromo ficava surpreso.

Então, a criança pergunta:

\- Assim está bom, tou-chan? Eu ocultei as minhas orelhas e caudas.

\- Incrível! Sim. Agora, não teremos problema. Vamos.

Após anos, com Yukihana indo da aparência de seis anos, para uma de dezesseis anos, crescendo lentamente, com eles parando para dormirem e comerem, assim como para ensinar Yukihana a usar os seus poderes, eles continuavam eliminando partes remanescentes da Shinju e com o poder de Yukihana, o trabalho de Hagoromo de revitalizar as áreas era facilitado.

Após várias décadas de jornada, ela e Hagoromo avistam uma ponte quebrada e param em cima da mesma, sendo que ela ouve aquele que via como um pai, comentando:

\- Creio que este seja o meu primeiro teste...

\- Teste, tou-chan?

\- Vamos revitalizar essa ponte, Yukihana-chan.

\- Sim, tou-chan! – ela exclama animada.

Ele começa a tirar as pedras dali, sendo que Yukihana o ajuda.

Então, quando eles voltavam para a margem, de uma espécie de cabana, surge um homem com vestes simples que se aproxima e os chama, para depois exclamar indignado ao avistar, a seu ver, um homem de aparência estranha com espécies de chifres na testa, junto de uma jovem de pele alva, quase que como a neve, com cabelos alvos e límpidos olhos azuis, que usava um haori, gi por baixo e hakama, sendo que normalmente as mulheres não usavam hakama e isso foi outra coisa que lhe chamou a atenção:

\- O que estão fazendo?!

\- Vamos consertar a ponte. – Hagoromo fala, voltando para a ponte, junto de Yukihana.

\- O quê? Por que vocês farão algo tão desnecessário? – ele pergunta estarrecido.

Rikudou pega um pedaço de madeira e pergunta, enquanto aquele que ele via como filha, pegava alguns pedaços de madeira, com o homem ficando surpreso ao ver a força sobre-humana que ela aparentava e que não era condizente com o aspecto delicado dela:

\- Por que é desnecessário? A ponte deve ser algo essencial a todos. – Rikudou comenta.

\- Todos precisam dela. Por isso é um problema para mim – o homem fala.

\- Oh! Você disse algo interessante.

Hagoromo comenta, levando o pedaço de madeira que carregava para a margem, sendo que Yukihana levava outro pedaço de madeira e pergunta curiosa para o homem que havia se aproximado deles com uma face de poucos amigos:

\- Por que seria um problema?

\- Escute bem, senhor e senhorita. Como a ponte está quebrada, todos param bem aqui e aí é a minha hora de aparecer! Eu vou até a pessoa, pego os seus pertences e ofereço ajuda para ela cruzar o rio. Então, sem hesitar, eu fujo com as coisas dela! Eu posso não parecer veloz, mas minhas pernas nunca falharam comigo! Eu faço isso para ganhar a vida.

\- Entendo. – Hagoromo fala.

\- Mas, isso é errado, tou-chan. – a menina fala e se aproxima, apontando o dedo em riste para o homem – Ele faz coisas erradas.

\- Olha jovem, é a forma como ganho a vida. – ele fala mal humorado.

\- Eu disse que entendia os motivos dele, filha, pois, compreendi que ele é um ladrão que usa esta ponte quebrada para ganhar a vida. É nesse sentido. Não muda o fato de que é errado roubar as coisas dos outros. Você está certa.

Ele fala afagando paternalmente a cabeça de Yukihana que sorri.

\- Isso aí! Então, deixem a ponte como está.

\- Mas, a ponte quebrada beneficia apenas você. Para os outros, é uma dificuldade.

\- Cretino! Eu falei para deixar para lá, não entendeu?! – ele exclama revoltado com ele.

O homem gela ao ouvir um rosnado feroz vindo da menina, sendo que ela olhava com ira para ele, que se via refletido nas íris coléricas dela que falava dentre os dentes:

\- Ninguém ofende o tou-chan. Você tem a boca suja. É feio falar palavrão.

O homem se encolhe e comenta temeroso:

\- O que você é? Nunca ouvi uma jovem rosnando e eu pude sentir uma sensação gélida.

De fato, ele havia sentido como se estivesse em uma tempestade de neve e podia sentir que a temperatura havia caído vários graus, além de ter tido a impressão que estava em frente a uma raposa imensa de nove caudas, alva e peluda, com presas afiadas e olhos azuis gélidos, evidenciando o claro desejo de retalha-lo.

Hagoromo vai até Yukihana e afaga a cabeça dela, falando paternalmente:

\- Está tudo bem, filha. De fato, ele tem a boca suja. Pode relaxar. Ele apenas está indignado por eu tirar o meio de vida dele.

\- Tudo bem, tou-chan.

Ela relaxa e o homem consegue sentir o calor do sol novamente, enquanto se recuperava do medo intenso que sentiu, enquanto via ambos irem em direção a uma árvore atrás da cabana dele e pergunta, com a voz ainda um pouco temerosa, pois, não havia se recuperado, totalmente, ainda:

\- Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?

\- Ela está me ajudando. Quanto ao meu caso, faço isso para expiar os meus pecados.

\- Então, você é um criminoso? – o ladrão pergunta visivelmente, surpreso.

O Ootsutsuki fica pensativo e depois fala:

\- Algo assim.

Outro homem se aproxima da ponte e comenta ao olhar o estado da mesma:

\- Parece que não dá para atravessar a ponte.

O ladrão, sorrindo, se aproxima e fala, apoiando a mão no ombro dele:

\- Senhor, parece que está com um problema. Mas, não se preocupe. Deixe comigo, que eu levo o senhor até o outro lado do rio.

\- Oh! Que bom. – o homem exclama genuinamente aliviado ao saber que teria ajuda, sem saber que se tratava de um bandido.

\- Eu não faria isso se fosse você. – Hagoromo fala se aproximando da ponte – Esse homem aí é um ladrão.

\- O quê?! – o homem se afasta do ladrão e exclama – Não me faça de idiota, seu desgraçado!

O outro homem se afasta, bufando de raiva, enquanto que o ladrão, indignado, exclamava para Hagoromo:

\- Ei, maldito! Pare de atrapalhar o meu negócio!

Então, enquanto se aproximava de Hagoromo, Yukihana surge entre ele e seu pai, rosnando ferozmente.

O ladrão, novamente, sente o sangue gelar, sendo que desta vez, parece ver uma raposa alva imensa de presas afiadas e olhos azuis, praticamente gélidos, com ele jurando que sentiu, novamente, a temperatura cair vários graus.

Além disso, os rosnados dela o aterrorizavam, fazendo calafrios de medo percorrem a sua espinha. Ele estava, simplesmente, aterrorizado e se surpreende por ser capaz de ainda ter uma linha de raciocínio, enquanto podia ver nos olhos dela o claro desejo de estraçalha-lo:

" _O que é essa jovem? Ela é assustadora e rosna. É um rosnado aterrorizante. E essa sensação que eu sinto? O que ela é?"_

Ele recua, sendo que Hagoromo afaga paternalmente a cabeça da Guardiã e fala:

\- Tudo bem, filha. É normal ele ficar indignado.

\- Ele é um homem malvado, tou-chan. – ela fala, apontando o dedo para o ladrão.

\- Eu sei... Você poderia pegar aquelas madeiras, naquele canto para o tou-chan, por favor? – ele pergunta gentilmente.

\- Sim, tou-chan.

Ela fala sorrindo, sendo que dedica um último olhar ameaçador ao ladrão que se encolhe, antes de se afastar para fazer o que Rikudou pediu.

Suspirando de alívio, o ladrão senta na frente de Hagoromo, que fala, sem se alterar:

\- Nós não vamos sair daqui até consertar esta ponte. É melhor encontrar outra ponte.

\- Não diga asneir...

Ele se cala ao ouvir um rosnado de advertência da menina ao longe, fazendo ele engolir em seco, decidindo tomar cuidado com o que falava e como se dirigia ao homem estranho e a sua filha, que era mais estranha do que o homem a sua frente.

Então, ele volta a falar:

– Ladrões como eu não tem o seu próprio território... Ou seja. Eu não posso ir para nenhum outro lugar!

\- Então, que tal você me ajudar? – Hagoromo pergunta, baixando o capuz – Eu vou embora, assim que a ponte estiver terminada.

\- Não diga coisas id...

Ele para de falar ao perceber que iria fazer a estranha jovem rosnar de novo e confessava que ela era assustadora quando desejava e que o mais sábio era não provocar a sua ira, já que ela era super protetora com o pai dela, a seu ver.

\- Entendo. Então, não tem jeito. Você terá que esperar até que a ponte esteja consertada – ele fala, se virando para o ladrão, voltando ao trabalho de consertar a ponte.

Então, o homem fica estarrecido ao ver Hagoromo derrubar uma árvore facilmente, enquanto que outra árvore era derrubada sem qualquer esforço pela menina, fazendo os olhos dele ficarem esbugalhados.

Após se recuperar, avistando um tronco próximo dele, ele fala a si mesmo, animado com a ideia que surgiu na sua mente:

\- Então, eu vou atrapalha-lo.

Ele se agacha e tenta mover o tronco grosso da primeira árvore que foi derrubada, sendo algo infrutífero, pois, o tronco não cede nenhum milímetro, mesmo com o ladrão usando toda a sua força, até que cai de bunda no chão, cansado, perguntando para si mesmo:

\- Aqueles desgraçados... De onde vem aquela força bruta?! Até aquela jovem estranha tem uma força absurda.

\- Do que você nos chamou? – ele ouve a pergunta dita em um tom frio.

Ele sente o sangue gelar ao olhar para cima, vendo a jovem que rosnava, mostrando os seus caninos que eram maiores e mais afiados do que o comum, com ele sentindo novamente o sangue gelar, enquanto ouvia o rosnado estarrecedor que gelava a sua espinha, além de sentir que a temperatura caiu vários graus, para depois perceber que ela carregava um tronco imenso em cima da cabeça, segurando pelos braços, como senão pesasse nada, sendo que era um tronco que devia ser tão pesado quanto o que ele tentou, debilmente, levantar.

Com a bunda ainda no chão, aterrorizado, enquanto suava frio, ele se afasta vários metros, vendo, ela colocar o tronco em cima do outro, sem quebrar o contato visual uma única vez, com o ladrão jurando que estava em frente a uma raposa alva imensa de nove caudas que mostrava os seus caninos afiados e que em seus olhos, havia o desejo implícito de retalha-lo, com ele ficando apavorado ao constatar que não conseguia ver o pai dela próximo dali.

O ladrão passou a temer por sua vida, pois, podia sentir que ela estava prestes a estraçalha-lo e ele era plenamente ciente de que não poderia fazer nada para se defender. Esta era uma constatação que o aterrorizava, profundamente e frente ao terror que sentia, ele urinou de medo, vendo um sorriso maligno no rosto da jovem, sendo que tal sorriso que lhe enchia de terror, apenas a deixou ainda mais aterrorizante, conforme ela caminhava lentamente até ele, com o ladrão considerando o fato de que ela estava sentindo muito prazer em prolongar o seu terror.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele começou a orar mentalmente por alguma procedência divina, pois, acreditava que humanos comuns não poderiam detê-la.


	5. Chakra

**Notas da Autora**

Hagoromo consegue...

Os aldeões próximos dali decidem...

Após vários meses...

 **Capítulo 5 - Chakra**

\- Filha, tudo bem. É normal as pessoas falarem coisas assim, quando estão com raiva.

Hagoromo fala, enquanto se aproximava dela, afagando paternalmente a cabeça da jovem, fazendo-a relaxar, embora a Guardiã falasse fazendo bico:

\- É que esse homem malvado tem a boca muito suja, além de fazer maldade com as pessoas, as roubando.

Rikudou sorri gentilmente e fala:

\- Acredite. Ele já está aterrorizado com você. Creio que ele vai controlar o seu palavreado filha, graças a sua audição apurada, assim como o seu olfato. Além da visão, claro.

O ladrão notou que ele falou sobre algumas das habilidades dela, propositalmente, para que ele evitasse deixa-la irada.

\- Bem, se o tou-chan está pedindo, tudo bem.

Então, para alívio do homem, ela se afasta junto de Hagoromo para buscarem mais madeira, fazendo ele secar o suor frio em seu rosto, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

" _Melhor eu controlar a minha boca, pois, ela é assustadora e não duvido que o estranho homem, acabou de salvar a minha vida em relação a ela ao aplaca-la."_

Conforme observava a jovem de aparência delicada retalhando as árvores para formar placas de madeira, enquanto que os outros troncos eram mantidos incólumes, empilhados em um canto, o homem podia jurar que havia visto garras em vez de unhas nas mãos da jovem, justificando assim os cortes.

As semanas se passaram, com pai e filha continuando o trabalho para criar uma ponte ao lado da anterior, não importando o tempo, enquanto o ladrão continuava dentro de sua cabana, observando o trabalho incansável de ambos.

Ele não sabia que Hagoromo pediu para ela conter a sua verdadeira força e poderes para não chamar demasiada atenção, mais do que já chamava.

O trabalho deles persistiu por meses e nesse interim, Hagoromo decidiu compartilhar não somente os seus poderes, assim como parte de sua habilidade com Yukihana, permitindo assim que ela condicionasse os bijuus que estavam dormindo, ainda, em espécies de contas em seu corpo para o corpo dela, com a jovem procurando encontrar algum lugar temporário no futuro, quando Hagoromo terminasse a sua jornada, para permitir que os bijuus acordassem e pudessem se desenvolver, até conseguir um local seguro e definitivo para eles, pois, Yukihana havia se prontificado a cuidar de seus irmãos bijuus.

Em um local afastado de onde o ladrão ficava, durante a noite, ela fazia as contas saírem de seu corpo e olhava com carinho os bijuus dormindo em suas respectivas contas, sendo que estava feliz em ver quem um deles era semelhante a ela, com exceção da pelagem e cor da mesma, além dos olhos. No caso, Kurama. Confessava que estava ansiosa para encontrar um local seguro, mesmo provisório, para que eles pudessem sair.

Afinal, ficarem selados daquela forma não os faria se desenvolver.

Porém, era consciente que quando encontrasse um lugar temporário, eles não poderiam ficar sempre fora das contas. Somente seria possível eles ficarem sempre fora das contas em um local em definitivo e Yukihana jurou a si mesmo que procuraria esse lugar ideal.

Com os meses, veio a forte estação das chuvas e o nível da água aumentou, drasticamente.

Um dia, o ladrão se aproximou de Hagoromo que se curvou levemente, exclamando, enquanto erguia um pedaço de madeira, surpreendendo o Ootsutsuki e Yukihana que vinha logo atrás do seu pai, fingindo que estava cansada, a pedido de seu pai adotivo:

\- Essa não! Se vocês não trabalharem depressa, os troncos que vocês passaram tanto tempo juntando serão levados pela correnteza!

\- Oh! Então, vai nos ajudar? – Hagoromo olha para o ladrão, evidenciando surpresa em sua face.

Já, Yukihana, arqueia o cenho, enquanto olhava atentamente para o homem.

\- Eu só quero que vocês saiam daqui o mais rápido, possível e assim que acabarem de construir a ponte, eu vou destruí-la!

Yukihana ia rosnar, quando recebe um olhar gentil de seu pai que fala:

\- Tudo bem, filha. Nós não ficaremos em um local, a menos que seja necessário. Nós seguiremos nosso caminho após terminarmos a ponte. Ele até que foi sincero em falar isso. Se ele não falasse nada, sequer saberíamos dos seus planos.

\- Bem, isso é verdade. Como o senhor desejar, tou-chan. – ela fala, dando de ombros.

\- Desculpe por isso. Você está me ajudando, sendo que não precisava e... – ele fala se sentindo culpado.

\- Tudo bem, tou-chan. Eu até que estou me divertindo. Não me incomodo. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Muito obrigado.

\- Por nada, tou-chan.

O ladrão suspira aliviado, sendo que havia se esquecido da menina que era tão estranha quanto o pai, para depois Rikudou olhar para ele e falar com um sorriso no rosto:

\- Meu nome é Hagoromo e aquela é a minha filha, Yukihana.

\- Sou filha adotiva do tou-chan. – ela fala sorrindo, depositando um pedaço de tronco, enquanto pegava outro.

O ladrão notou, atentamente, que ela parecia ter caninos bem desenvolvidos em um nível não condizente com o de um humano e que as pupilas eram estreitas, além de ter garras nas mãos em vez de unhas.

Se bem, que para o ladrão, os olhos tão incomuns dela não superavam os olhos do pai adotivo que tinham um formato estranho, junto da pele quase pálida e as espécies de chifres que saiam na testa dele em par.

\- E eu sou Futami.

\- É um prazer conhece-lo, Futami. – Hagoromo cumprimenta educadamente.

Yukihana apenas olha para o ladrão, fazendo um leve menear com a cabeça, antes de pegar mais um pedaço de tronco cortado por suas garras.

No lado da ponte destruída, havia pedras que foram aglomeradas, formando um caminho e estava sendo erguida outra ponte, sendo que enquanto Futuma empilhava uma madeira, alguém acerta a cabeça dele com uma pedrinha e no alto da pilha, ele avista um menino que pergunta sacudindo outra pedra na mão:

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Não dá para saber só olhando?! – ele devolve a pergunta – Estou construindo uma ponte!

\- Você é um ladrão, né? Mesmo fazendo isso, as coisas ruins que você fez no passado não serão apagadas! – o menino exclama irritado.

\- Cale a boca! Dê o fora daqui, moleque!

Ele exclama e o jovem foge.

\- Com isto, você é igual a nós. – Hagoromo fala.

\- Eu não sou igual a vocês. Eu não estou fazendo isso para expiar os meus pecados como você e não estou fazendo para ajuda-lo, como é com a sua filha. Afinal, quando a ponte estiver pronta, eu vou destruí-la com certeza! – ele exclama determinado.

Enquanto os três trabalhavam no conserto, um grupo de moradores da redondeza se aproxima e detrás das árvores, observam o árduo trabalho deles, sendo que apenas ficaram surpresos com a força da jovem em erguer as toras, sendo que não haviam visto a Guardiã erguer troncos enormes e retalhar madeira como se fosse manteiga.

Portanto, não haviam visto o quanto ela era absurdamente forte.

Próximo dali, o ladrão comenta, olhando para a nova ponte que surgia:

\- Todo aquele trabalho e um pouco mais de um terço foi construído, mesmo com a sua filha super forte. – ele comenta, secando o rosto com uma toalha – e ela sequer transpira.

\- Ela mantém a sua temperatura corpórea em uma temperatura agradável a ela, não importando o clima e o que ela faz, não é o suficiente para fazê-la suar. Afinal, ela está se contendo ao máximo.

O ladrão olha estarrecido para Hagoromo e pergunta:

\- Como assim?

\- Este Hagoromo não deseja que ela fique fazendo tanto esforço. Ao contrário de mim, ela não tem nada para expiar. Portanto, é este Hagoromo que precisa ficar com a maior parte da carga, pois, sou culpado. A expiação é minha e não dela.

\- Bem, tem lógica. – ele comenta pensativo – Por isso, ela não está ajudando tudo o que pode ajudar. Isso quer dizer que ela é mais forte do que aparenta e o que eu já vi ela fazendo, não representa as suas verdadeiras habilidades?

Ele pergunta o final, estupefato.

\- Não.

Futuma fica estarrecido, para depois falar, olhando dele para a jovem próxima deles que ajeitava algumas pedras que haviam se soltado:

\- Nunca imaginei que alguém como ela ou como você, existisse nesse mundo.

\- O mundo é muito grande. Há muitas coisas que não compreendemos. – Hagoromo fala pensativo olhando para o horizonte.

\- Verdade.

\- Quanto ao que disse sobre a ponte, quebrar é muito fácil, mas, reconstruir é um trabalho massivo. – o Ootsutsuki fala, olhando para a ponte destruída ao lado daquela que estavam construindo.

Futuma caminha até ficar no final da ponte que estavam construindo e comenta, testando a ponte ao bater o pé:

\- Algo tão forte assim não vai quebrar tão facilmente.

\- É verdade. Então, se fizermos ela ficar forte demais, é você que vai se quebrar quando tentar destruí-la.

Hagoromo se afasta, enquanto o ex-ladrão sorri resignado, sendo que ao olhar para o lado, corre até as madeiras, pois, viu alguém próximo delas e exclama:

\- Ei, você! Não toque nesses troncos! Estamos usando eles para consertar a ponte!

\- Nós também vamos ajudar. – o homem que pegava o pedaço de madeira fala.

\- Hein? – ele fica surpreso.

Outro homem complementa:

\- Já que nós seremos aqueles que vão usar a ponte.

Um menino tentou, mas a madeira caiu de suas mãos e o ladrão se aproximou, falando:

\- Você tem que tomar cuidado. Pegue uma menor.

\- Tá.

Hagoromo se aproxima de Yukihana e fala:

\- Não pegue coisas tão pesadas. Não quero que os demais vejam a sua verdadeira força.

\- Mas, vai demorar mais, tou-chan. Eu já diminui bastante. – ela comenta fazendo bico.

Hagoromo sorri gentilmente, afagando a cabeça dela paternalmente, falando:

\- Tudo bem. Temos mais ajudantes, agora. Pode diminuir o ritmo. Não quero que eles vejam você fazendo coisas demasiadamente extremas. Pode fazer isso para o tou-chan?

\- Sim. – ela fala sorrindo e passa a dosar ainda mais a sua força.

Então, ele se afasta e observa o grupo começando a ajuda-los, sendo que os aldeões achavam a menina um pouco forte para a idade, mas, não sabiam que ela dosou absurdamente a sua força a pedido de seu pai adotivo e que Futuma já havia visto um pouco da capacidade dela, sendo que notou a diminuição drástica que ela fez, não comentando com ninguém e imaginava que o motivo era para manter as reais habilidades dela em segredo, já que tinha mais pessoas com eles.

Após alguns meses, a ponte foi terminada e todos comemoram, sendo que Futuma chora emocionado ao ver a nova ponte que construíram, após o árduo trabalho em erguê-la.

\- Está completa. – Hagoromo comenta, sendo que Yukihana está ao seu lado – Uma ponte que vale o esforço de destruí-la.

\- O que você está dizendo?! – Futuma exclama indignado – Depois de todo o trabalho que colocamos nela, sem chance que eu vá destruí-la!

Hagoromo dá uma risada feliz, junto de Yukihana, para depois falar:

\- Você fez uma boa ação e chegou a hora de nós, este Hagoromo e a minha filha, irmos para outro lugar. Cuide-se bem, Futami.

Ela olha para ele, meneando a cabeça de leve, acenando discretamente em seguida, para depois voltar a andar junto do seu pai.

O ex-ladrão olha por algum tempo eles se afastando, para depois correr até ambos, exclamando:

\- Ei, espera aí! Eu vou junto com vocês!

\- Oh! Este Hagoromo achava que aquela ponte era o seu lar. – Rikudou comenta, olhando para o ladrão que corria até eles.

\- Com uma ponte incrível como aquela, meu negócio já era!

Então, algumas horas depois, os três param em uma clareira e acendem uma fogueira, assando alguns peixes, com o ex-ladrão ficando surpreso ao ver a habilidade dela de pescar, apenas se curvando, para depois usar suas garras, jogando os peixes na margem, sendo que notou que ela parecia se divertir.

Após comerem, conversam, sendo que Yukihana deitou próximo deles e adormeceu, com Futuma comentando:

\- Ela parece inofensiva dormindo. Mas, eu sei que ela pode ser assustadora, apesar da aparência delicada e gentil dela.

\- Ela é super protetora. É algo instintivo dela. – Hagoromo fala sorrindo paternalmente, enquanto olhava para Yukihana.

\- Põe super protetora nisso.

Após alguns minutos, Hagoromo fala:

\- Quando você faz uma boa ação, as pessoas ficam gratas e você se sente bem. Como você se sente bem, você faz outras boas ações. Este é o ciclo do bem.

\- Realmente... Você falando desse jeito é verdade. Você sabe como dizer as coisas. Aliais, eu não perguntei antes, mas... Quem são vocês, afinal?

Hagoromo fica pensativo, para depois falar, olhando para o fogo:

\- Quanto a mim, uma vez, este Hagoromo causou estragos a este mundo.

Futuma fica surpreso, fazendo um "o" perfeito com a boca, para depois falar, pensativo:

\- Muitos anos atrás, houve muitas ocorrências de tsunamis e erupções vulcânicas por toda a parte... Não pode ser, está me dizendo que a culpa foi sua?! – ele se levanta, olhando o homem a sua frente com incredulidade, enquanto dobrava os braços – É impossível para uma pessoa fazer tudo aquilo! Além disso, se você fosse tão forte assim, você poderia ter consertado aquela ponte rapidamente ao invés de trabalhar e suar tanto, inclusive, sem a ajuda de Yukihana-san.

\- Este Hagoromo decidiu nunca mais usar a força excessiva novamente. Se não fizesse isso, não conseguiria entender como as pessoas se sentem. Me dê a sua mão.

Futuma estende a mão e Hagoromo a segura, se concentrando, com o ex-ladrão comentando:

\- O que é isso? Sinto que um poder que nunca senti antes, está fluindo para mim...

\- Este Hagoromo acabou de passar um pouco de poder para você.

\- Poder?

\- Isso mesmo... ou talvez este Hagoromo deva chamar este poder de chakra? – ele pergunta a si mesmo - É um poder que liga uma pessoa á outra. Este Hagoromo deseja que ele se torne esse tipo de poder.

\- E você o passou para mim?! – ele pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Isso mesmo. Mas, não é algo que posso passar para qualquer um. Sinto que estou bem próximo do seu coração. Você aprendeu o que é ter um bom coração.

\- Você fez isso com a sua filha adotiva? – ele pergunta, olhando para a jovem que dormia próxima deles.

\- Não. Afinal, ela tem o seu próprio poder. A base dele é diferente do poder deste Hagoromo, por assim dizer e ela não pode compartilhar com os outros. Mesmo assim, ensino ela a usar o seu poder e cheguei a compartilhar meu poder e algumas habilidades com ela.

\- Por que Yukihana-sama não pode dividir o seu poder, como o senhor fez?


	6. Ninshuu

**Notas do Autor**

Futuma fica estarrecido quando...

Com o tempo, Hagoromo...

Após vários anos, Hagoromo decide...

Ashura fica surpreso, quando...

Yukihana fica preocupada, quando...

 **Capítulo 6 - Ninshuu**

\- Se ela fizer isso, para quem ela compartilhar seu poder, se tornará pedra para sempre. – Futuma fica estarrecido – O máximo que ela pode fazer sem correr o perigo de transformar alguém em pedra é usar o seu poder para curar ferimentos e somente isso. Eu consigo lidar com o poder dela, apenas um pouco, graças a um treinamento especial. Claro que talvez, mais para frente, aja algum modo dela compartilhar, um pouco, sem problema. Por enquanto, isso é impossível.

Futuma se recupera da informação e fecha os olhos, ficando pensativo, para depois se prostrar para Hagoromo que fica surpreso, perguntando:

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Por favor, me aceite como o seu aprendiz!

\- Meu aprendiz?!

\- Sim! Eu sinto algo muito especial em você e inclusive, nela. Eu sempre vivi uma vida sem significado. Minha vida inteira não vale nada! Mas, vocês são diferentes! Vocês conseguem fazer grandes feitos! Então, se eu estiver junto com vocês, tendo você como meu mestre, talvez minha vida insignificante comece a ter um pouco de valor.

\- Então, você vai ajudar os outros daqui em diante?

\- Quando terminamos aquela ponte, vi todas aquelas pessoas com sorrisos em seus rostos... Eu nunca tive tanto orgulho na minha vida! Eu nunca vou me esquecer do rosto daquelas pessoas quando terminamos a ponte! Tenho certeza que este é o laço que você... Não, do qual Hagoromo-sama falou.

Hagoromo fecha os olhos, pensativo, até que fala ao abri-los, sorrindo:

\- Você acabou de me ensinar algo muito importante. Eu acho que minha jornada encontrou mais um propósito importante. Um terceiro propósito! Os laços entre as pessoas por meio do chakra!

Na manhã do dia seguinte, os três prosseguem a sua jornada e após alguns dias, encontram uma ponta quebrada e um homem se aproxima deles, falando cordialmente:

\- Senhores, estão com problemas pela ponte estar quebrada? Eu posso ajuda-los a atravessar para o outro lado... – o homem reconhece Futuma e exclama apontando o dedo – O que está fazendo aqui?! Este é o meu território!

Futuma fecha os olhos e depois abre ambos, falando seriamente:

\- A partir de agora, vamos reconstruir esta ponte.

\- Hein?! O que está falando, cretino?!

Futuma põe a mão nos ombros do ladrão a sua frente e fala seriamente:

\- De hoje em diante, você vai se tornar uma boa pessoa!

O ladrão a sua frente o olha com evidente confusão em sua face e pergunta descrente:

\- Você bateu a sua cabeça por aí ou algo assim?

E tal como aconteceu anteriormente, com o tempo, o ladrão se envolveu na construção da ponte e as pessoas que maravam nos arredores, com os meses, vieram ajudar e seguindo o pedido de Hagoromo, Yukihana ocultava as suas verdadeiras habilidades, embora continuasse demonstrando uma força imensa para os padrões humanos, apesar de ser uma pequena fração de seu poder real, sendo uma fração quase insignificante.

Então, com o tempo, Hagoromo encontrou mais pessoas que entendiam a maneira dele de pensar e algumas delas se juntaram a ele e Yukihana, na jornada de Rikudou para ajudar as pessoas e consertar locais devastados.

Conforme eles se juntavam a ele, o Ootsutsuki os tornava seus aprendizes, compartilhando um pouco do seu próprio chakra para com os seus discípulos.

Hagoromo chamou de Ninshuu (忍宗), esse laço pelo chakra entre as pessoas e treinou os seus aprendizes, através da meditação, com todos sentados em um círculo, segurando as mãos um dos outros, enquanto que em sua jornada continuava a refletir sobre "O que é a vida", "O que é o amor?" e "O que é o poder?"

Com o tempo, Hagoromo e seus aprendizes acreditavam que algum dia, este laço com as pessoas por meio do chakra, levaria à paz mundial.

Hagoromo e seus aprendizes, junto de Yukihana, cuja aparência estagnou aparentando dezoito anos continuaram a viajar por muito tempo, restaurando lugares que foram destruídos pela batalha dos irmãos Ootsutsuki contra Kaguya e o Juubi.

Além disso, com o tempo, Hagoromo decidiu dividir os seus pupilos em regiões diferentes, visando restaurar a terra no lugar dele e dessa forma, o Ninshuu se expandiu pelo mundo inteiro.

Alguns dos discípulos de Hagoromo continuaram com ele, juntamente com Yukihana e após Rikudou cumprir três dos seus dois objetivos, dentre eles, Yukihana dominando os seus poderes, sempre a treinando longe dos demais, ele retornou a sua vila e fez das suas terras a sede do Ninshuu.

Após algum tempo, ele se casou e teve dois filhos, Indra e Ashura.

Graças ao poder de cura de Yukihana ser mais poderoso do que de Hagoromo, ao contrário do que aconteceria na linha do tempo original, a esposa de Hagoromo conseguiu se recuperar depois de dar a luz ao Ashura.

Portanto, naquela linha do tempo, ela não morreu após dar a luz a seu filho mais novo, como na linha do tempo original.

Os filhos de Hagoromo viam Yukihana como uma irmã mais velha, com ela sempre ocultando as suas orelhas e caudas de todos. Com exceção de Hagoromo, nenhum dos que conviviam com ela, sabiam de sua verdadeira forma, assim como nunca viram ela com orelhas e caudas felpudas, pois, a sua aparência real era de uma raposa das neves alva de nove caudas.

Os irmãos cresceram bem próximos, sendo que Hagoromo não conseguiu perceber que o mal da raça de Kaguya, o clã Ootsutsuki, estava presente no coração de Indra, só que dormente, ainda.

Ou seja, o mesmo havia herdado o coração mal e cruel da raça da avó, Kaguya Ootsutsuki e que ainda não havia se manifestado, sendo que Ashura, tal como Hagoromo, haviam herdado um coração humano e não o coração cruel de um Ootsutsuki, que desejava apenas o poder. Dos filhos dele, somente Indra herdou esse coração.

Além disso, com o tempo, foi ficando evidente que ambos os irmãos eram diferentes, sendo que seus pais haviam percebido, assim como Yukihana.

Apesar do mal no coração de Indra, herdado dos Ootsutsuki´s não ter se manifestado plenamente, ainda, Yukihana nunca apreciou por completo a companhia dele e o tolerava por amor a Hagoromo, sendo que não havia comentado de sua leve aversão, por não saber como colocar em palavras e mesmo que soubesse, não saberia o motivo e poderia achar que era algo de sua mente. Ela não sabia que era o seu instinto de Guardiã que havia detectado institivamente, o mal dos Ootsutsuki no coração do jovem.

Afinal, os Guardiões eram arqui-inimigos dos Ootsutsuki´s, pois, foram criados para combater o mal que eles representavam, visando salvar a vida do planeta e como Hagoromo e Ashura não tinham esse mal dentro deles, ela não tinha aversão para com eles. Mas, Indra havia herdado esse mal e por isso, ela sentia aversão dele, além de um leve desejo de ataca-lo. Mas, era tão fraco, que ela conseguia administrar esse desejo, mantendo-o suprimido.

Hagoromo havia contado a Yukihana a verdade sobre o que ela era, explicando muitos dos poderes dela e habilidades. Mesmo com essa explicação, ela não conseguia compreender o motivo de sentir tais sentimentos por Indra.

Em uma noite, a mãe deles entrou na biblioteca particular, pois, o seu esposo, Hagoromo, sempre escrevia livros e conforme o esperado, ela viu Indra ainda estudando, enquanto que o seu filho mais novo, Ashura, havia adormecido.

\- Eu trouxe um lanche para vocês, mas, vejo que o Ashura-chan, como sempre, adormeceu. – ela fala sorrindo maternalmente.

\- Ele precisa ser mais aplicado, okaa-san. Nosso pai é o Líder do Ninshuu. Precisamos dar o exemplo. – Indra fala seriamente.

Ela se aproxima do filho mais velho e fala gentilmente, afagando maternalmente os cabelos dele:

\- Ele é mais novo do que você. Dê tempo ao tempo, meu filho. Tome, eu fiz esse suco para vocês e tem esse doce.

Então, rapidamente, Ashura acorda e vai para perto da mãe que o abraça e beija maternalmente a sua testa, falando:

\- Vejo que acordou a tempo para o lanche.

\- Obrigado, kaa-san!

Nisso, ele pega o copo de suco e come o doce, junto de Indra, que faz o mesmo.

\- Quando a lua subir no céu, vocês vão parar os estudos, pois, irão tomar um banho, antes de dormirem. – ela fala maternalmente, afagando os cabelos deles.

\- Sim, kaa-san! – Ashura exclama animado como sempre.

\- Sim, okaa-san. – Indra fala com o seu usual ar sério.

Então, recolhe os copos e os pratos, para depois sair dali, com Indra que se afasta do livro que lia, sendo que já havia lido uma pilha, enquanto que seu irmão só tinha lido alguns e começa a treinar gestos com os dedos, tentando canalizar o chakra, fazendo experiências com a posição das mãos e dedos.

Ashura via animado o seu irmão fazendo gestos com os dedos e passa a copiá-los, sorrindo.

Após alguns minutos, ela encontra o seu esposo na sala, meditando como ele sempre fazia e sem abrir os olhos, pergunta a sua esposa:

\- Como eles estão?

\- Indra estava estudando seriamente como sempre. Mas, Ashura adormeceu, enquanto estudava.

\- Eu já esperava algo assim. Ambos são diferentes.

\- Sim. É como se fossem opostos. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Eu espero que não no quesito coração. – ele comenta, preocupado, em um sussurro inaudível aos humanos.

\- Você falou algo? – a esposa pergunta curiosa ao seu marido.

\- Não. Apenas fiz um comentário de como o céu estava estrelado hoje.

\- De fato, ele está bonito. – ela comenta se aproximando da janela, olhando a abóboda celeste repleta de estrelas – Está uma bela noite.

Então, mais tarde, eles fazem o que a mãe deles pediu e se dirigem para as suas camas, após um banho refrescante.

Yukihana morava em uma casa próxima do casal, sendo que não morava com o seu pai e madrasta dele para dar privacidade ao casal. Ela também estava meditando e era respeitada pelos discípulos de Harogomo.

Afinal, era considerada a mulher mais poderosa e braço direito de Rikudou.

Yukihana abre os olhos, de repente e com feições sérias, rosnando levemente, sai de sua casa, correndo velozmente até o lado de fora da vila, arqueando o cenho, sendo que também farejava o ar, decidindo se concentrar, enquanto que tentava compreender o seu ato, pois, sentiu uma presença estranha e que remotamente lembrava a de Indra, próximo da vila. Era uma sensação que a fez sentir raiva e desejo de atacar.

Por algum motivo, incompreensível a ela, tal presença a fez agir rapidamente, como se fosse uma segunda natureza nela e se questionava se era por ela ser Guardiã ou então, se era fruto da mente dela, pois, não havia nenhum vestígio estranho, mesmo ela se concentrando para sentir tudo a sua volta.

Afinal, ela se afastou um pouco e percorreu a região em busca da presença que sentiu, mas, não encontrou qualquer rastro e isso dava mais forças ao pensamento de que ela sentiu coisas e que não era real.

Mesmo tendo uma sensação estranha dentro dela, ela se afasta e volta para a sua casa, ainda confusa com a sua reação.

Yukihana não sabia que a sua reação foi por ser Guardiã e que reagiu a presença do Zetsu Negro, que era uma criação direta de Kaguya Ootsutsuki, criado instantes antes dela ser selada e que de fato, ele estava naqueles arredores, alguns minutos antes, pois, havia sido atraído pelo coração de Indra, que lembrava o de Kaguya, que via como mãe, sendo que ele também tinha esse coração que recebeu dela.

No dia seguinte, Ashura e Indra comeram o seu café da manhã e se despediram da genitora, falando que iriam brincar no rio e que mais tarde trariam um peixe.

\- Isso vai ser bom. Vou poder fazer um delicioso peixe ensopado! – ela exclama, sorrindo.

Ela beija maternalmente a cabeça deles, para depois eles saírem, seguidos do cachorrinho de estimação deles, sendo que Ashura fala:

\- Vou ver se a Yukihana nee-chan, quer nos acompanhar!

Indra fala, sendo que seu sorriso murcha um pouco, com Ashura não detectando o leve desprazer do rosto de Indra:

\- Bem, tudo bem. Se deseja que ela nos acompanhe...

\- Ela é legal e divertida! - o mais novo exclama com a sua usual animação.

Tal como Yukihana que sentia certa aversão por Indra, por causa do coração do clã Ootsutsuki nele, Indra, por ter tal coração, sentia apreensão com Yukihana, pois, os Guardiões eram inimigos mortais dos Ootsutsuki´s, uma vez que foram criados para destruí-los.

Logo, ao contrário de Ashura que tinha um coração humano, tal como os pais dele, o mais velho sentia esse receio perante Yukihana e sempre que ela estava perto deles, queria ataca-la ou fugir, dependendo da proximidade e ele não conseguia compreender tais desejos dentro dele, enquanto que sentia aversão pela presença dela.

Ashura corre até a casa de Yukihana e encontra a mesma terminando o seu café da manhã, sendo que ao ver Ashura, ela sorri imensamente e ele corre até os braços dela que o abraça, enquanto afagava fraternalmente a cabeça do mais novo.

\- Ohayou, Ashura-chan. Está animado como sempre.

\- Ohayou, nee-chan. Eu e Indra vamos até o riacho pescar. Quer nos acompanhar?

\- Claro. Hoje pretendia relaxar um pouco e confesso que estou com vontade de comer um delicioso peixe. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Vamos!

Ele sai dos braços dela, exclamando animado, para depois chama-la:

\- Yukihana nee-chan! Vamos!

\- Já estou indo. – ela responde sorrindo.

Então, ela sai da casa, sendo que vestia uma roupa semelhante ao de Hagoromo, só que com traços femininos, sendo que pegou uma vara de pesca.

Mais para frente, ela vê que Ashura estava segurando no colo um dos gatinhos de estimação dela, sendo que ela era toda negra e se chamava Kirara.

Ao ver Yukihana, desce do colo, ronronando e vai até ela, para depois segui-la, enquanto que o cachorrinho seguia os irmãos. Claro que os outros gatos dela se juntaram e passaram a segui-la.

Ao vê-la, Indra procura ficar um pouco afastado, sendo que Yukihana volta e meia o observava, não compreendendo os sentimentos de aversão que sentia por Indra, desde que ele nasceu. Era algo que vinha de dentro dela. Algo quase que inconsciente e inclusive, havia um ínfimo sentimento de ataca-lo. Claro, que ela mantinha este sentimento sobre restrito controle.

Quanto a Ashura, ele não tinha qualquer noção do que acontecia entre Yukihana e Indra.

Portanto, sorria animado, carregando a sua vara de pescar, assim como Indra e Yukihana, seguravam as suas respectivas varas, sendo que o mais novo conversava animadamente com ambos.

Eles chegam ao riacho e ajeitam as varas de pesca no chão, sendo que Yukihana sorria, assim como, Ashura, com ambos conversando animadamente, sendo que por insistência do irmão, Indra trocava algumas palavras com a Guardiã.

Kirara estava tentando pegar algo na margem, usando as patas e os outros gatos se juntaram a ela, enquanto que outros deitaram, preguiçosamente, a sombra da árvore.

Então, em um determinado momento, a vara de pesca de Indra fisga algo, com ele exclamando, conforme pega a vara e lutava para aproximar o peixe da margem:

\- Este é bem grande!

Animado, Ashura, segurando uma rede, se aproxima da água para pegar o peixe, assim que o irmão mais velho o trouxesse a margem, sendo que estava compenetrado para garantir que conseguiria pegar o peixe.

\- Tome cuidado, otouto. Devagar e firme.

Após alguns minutos, ele se adianta com a rede, exclamando:

\- Peguei!

Porém, ele cai no rio e Indra, assim como Yukihana exclamam em usino:

\- Ashura!

Então, ele surge da água com a rede, tendo o peixe preso nela, exclamando animado:

\- Eu consegui, nii-san e nee-chan!

O cachorrinho deles estava animado junto deles, enquanto que Indra comentava:

\- Você é muito exagerado.

A vara de pesca de Ashura reage e Yukihana pega a vara, sendo que Indra exclama:

\- Você também pegou alguma coisa!

\- É verdade! – Ashura exclama – Pode ser até maior do que o seu, nii-san!

Então, Ashura fica animado quando Yukihana puxa facilmente a vara de pesca e algo cai próximo dali.

Quando os três se aproximam, Ashura comenta desanimado:

\- Um tronco?

\- Mais sorte na próxima vez, Ashura-chan. Não desanime. – Yukihana fala afagando maternalmente a cabeça de Ashura, que fica um pouco mais animado.

Indra vai até o tronco e se concentra, juntando as mãos, enquanto fazia um sinal com os dedos, sendo que após fazer isso, uma fumaça envolve o tronco, dando lugar a um peixe.

\- Nossa! Incrível! É um peixe enorme! – Ashura exclama maravilhado.

Já, Yukihana, estreitava o cenho para Indra, sendo que nenhum deles percebeu o olhar preocupado dela, para depois ela disfarçar sorrindo e comemorando com o mais novo.

Após comemorar, Ashura olhava atentamente o peixe, desejando saber o que o seu irmão fez e após alguns segundos, pergunta:

\- O que você fez, agora?

\- Não sei. Apenas fiz esses movimentos com os dedos. Acho que vou chamar esses movimentos de selos.

Mais tarde, após a pescaria, Yukihana senta ao lado de Hagoromo, que estava no templo em pose meditativa, sendo que um chá havia sido servido a eles, com a jovem falando, após aquele que serviu o chá sair do local com uma reverência a ambos.

\- Imagino que aconteceu algo agora de manhã pela sua face séria, Yukihana-chan.

\- Sim, tou-chan. É sobre Indra.

\- O que aconteceu? – ele abre os olhos, evidenciando preocupação neles.

 **Notas finais**

Yo!

Eu quero agradecer ao comentário de: Red Dragon Emperor V2.


	7. Chakra e selos

**Notas do Autor**

Hagoromo fica...

Yukihana e Hagoromo ficam...

 **Capítulo 7 - Chakra e selos**

Ela conta o ocorrido no riacho, deixando Hagoromo surpreso, para depois falar:

\- Eu estou preocupada. Indra conseguiu manipular o chakra, usando movimentos com as mãos. O Ninshuu devia ser usado para criar laços entre os corações, como o senhor está ensinando. Usar o chakra dessa forma pode trazer graves consequências a longo, prazo.

Hagoromo abre os olhos e observa além da janela de correr aberta e que fornecia a visão de um belo lago, assim como, de um jardim exuberante.

\- Compreendo a sua preocupação e compartilho dela. Não acredito que seja bom aplicar o Ninshuu dessa forma. O coração humano, infelizmente, possuí fraquezas e nem todos podem resistir a tais fraquezas. Isso é fato. – Hagoromo fala em um tom pesaroso.

\- Esta Yukihana só queria avisá-lo. Não acho que podemos fazer alguma coisa. A nossa esperança é que o próximo líder do Ninshuu, seja aquele que possui um coração bom e que traga consigo a essência dos ideais do Ninshuu, observando essa evolução, por assim dizer, procurando evitar ao máximo, na medida do possível, que os ideais do Ninshuu sejam corrompidos, sendo que duvido que essa corrupção seja evitada com o advento dos séculos. O uso dos selos e consequentemente, essa manipulação do chakra é uma evolução infeliz, mas, que iria acontecer de um jeito ou de outro. Infelizmente. – Yukihana fala em um suspiro.

\- De fato, é uma evolução e concordo com você, filha. Era uma questão de tempo, até alguém ter a concepção, após muito estudo, de canalizar o chakra dessa forma, o moldando e usando ele de forma prática, sendo que no nosso caso, não precisamos usar selos para acessarmos os nossos poderes. – o Ootstsuki fala pensativo – Indra estudava profundamente o que este Hagoromo escrevia e era muito aplicado. Não duvido que o rumo do Ninshuu, nas mãos de Indra, será mudado radicalmente e como consequência, a sua essência será perdida, além do fato de poder trazer algo contrário ao amor. O ódio.

\- Para mim, o mais importante é o coração. O amor pode fazer milagres e é um sentimento que une as pessoas. De ambos, o amor é forte em Ashura. Ele tem uma aura ou algo assim, sendo que não consigo definir. Desde pequeno, ele tem um poder misterioso, por assim dizer, por falta de uma expressão, melhor. Um poder que no futuro irá unir pessoas, refletindo assim a essência do Ninshuu.

\- Ashura sempre teve um coração diferente de Indra. É como se estivessem se tornando o oposto um do outro. – Hagoromo comenta pensativo.

\- É uma pena que ele, ainda, idolatra o irmão a tal modo, que não se dedica por completo aos treinos. Afinal, aos seus olhos, ele vê Indra, erroneamente, como um futuro líder por ser um gênio. Por causa dessa visão errônea, ele não acha tão necessário treinar, pois, não visualiza a si mesmo como um candidato a herdar a liderança. Além disso, a tradição de sempre colocar o mais velho como líder, contribui para essa visão. – ela fala em um suspiro.

O Ootsutsuki suspira, também e fala:

\- Já percebi isso. Ashura idolatra Indra e isso é preocupante. Mas, tenho esperança que Ashura desperte em algum momento. Além disso, saiba que não sigo tradições. Aquele que herdar o meu título, será aquele que eu considerar o mais capacitado. Não entrará a questão a ordem do nascimento e sequer o sexo, caso eu venha a ter uma filha. Inclusive, há mulheres que treinam no doujo junto dos homens, pois, procurei estimular tal prática, após deter alguns protestos. Frente ao meu desejo, eles se silenciaram.

\- Esta Yukihana também tem essa esperança e fico feliz em saber que o senhor julgará o coração do candidato, independente de quem seja. Mesmo que aja algum conflito futuro em virtude da escolha do senhor.

\- Sim. Afinal, não posso deixar o futuro do Ninshuu para alguém que não possuí um coração e uma natureza condizente com os preceitos do Ninshuu.

\- Isso é verdade.

\- E quanto os seus pensamentos perante Indra? Eu percebi que desde que ele nasceu, você exibe uma conduta diferente para com ele, se considerarmos a sua conduta com Ashura.

Yukihana olha para aquele que via como um pai querido e que nota a hesitação dela, falando com um sorriso de incentivo:

\- Pode falar os seus pensamentos. Este Hagoromo os tem em alta estima.

Ela suspira e fala:

\- Quanto a Indra, não sinto dele o mesmo calor do coração de Ashura. De fato, Indra é um gênio, se comparado ao Ashura, mas, a presença de Indra é desconfortante para mim. Na verdade, perto dele, esta Yukihana sente um desejo quase que ínfimo de ataca-lo. Claro que controlo bem esse desejo e me limito a manter certa distância. Inicialmente, me sentia incomodada com a sua presença. Agora, nos últimos dias, se ele se aproxima de mim, sinto esse sentimento de detê-lo. Não sei se é fruto da minha mente ou é o meu lado de Guardiã sendo ativado. Sinceramente, tais sentimentos são demasiadamente incômodos e por isso, limito ao máximo a minha interação com Indra, que por sua vez, sempre teve aversão por mim desde bebê. Em seus olhos, há o desejo de me atacar. Mas, ele não compreende isso, pelo que percebi.

O Ootsutsuki fecha os olhos, enquanto Yukihana olhava atentamente para ele, até que o mesmo abre os olhos e fala:

\- Provavelmente, é por você ser Guardiã. Algo em Indra, ativa essa parte sua, por assim dizer. Inicialmente, era de forma inconscientemente, sendo que cada vez mais, se torna consciente. Este Hagoromo confia em você e sei que não fará nada a Indra. Confesso que sempre tive um pouco de preocupação em relação a ele e o fato de descobrir que você sente tais sentimentos perante a presença dele, só faz este Hagoromo ficar ainda mais preocupado com o futuro.

\- Entendo. De fato, não se preocupe. É algo que controlo perfeitamente e pode acreditar quando falo que defenderia os meus otoutos, ambos, sem qualquer distinção, desde que não se convertam em uma ameaça a vida de inocentes. Caso um deles se converta em uma ameaça, irei deter, mas, não matarei.

\- Como disse anteriormente. Confio em você e sei que faria isso sem hesitar. Afinal, sempre foi super protetora. – ele fala sorrindo.

Ela sorri também, sendo que ambos se levantam, pois, havia chegado o momento em que Yukihana assumia as suas obrigações de médica da vila, sendo que sempre estava disponível para ajudar os aldeões, não importando o horário, além de dedicar tempo para os seus treinos diários ao administrar o seu tempo.

Algumas horas mais tarde, ela sorria ao atender mais uma paciente, sendo que ajudava os curandeiros, fazendo um trabalho em conjunto com eles, com aqueles que somente exerciam a profissão na vila, após aceitação dela, sendo que passavam por um teste para que pudesse identificar os verdadeiros curandeiros dos charlatões.

Então, após ouvir como sempre murmúrios entre as mulheres que estavam curiosas para saber como ela sabia quando elas estavam férteis ou grávidas, ela sorri, sendo que era hábito elas virem consulta-la para ajudar a planejar a gestação, evitando relações sem eu período fértil e só tendo quando ela tranquilizava, falando que não estavam férteis.

Afinal, toda a gestação era de risco e em lugares que as mulheres não tinham como controlar, assim como engravidavam cedo demais, o índice de mortalidade das mulheres durante a gestação, sendo que a taxa maior é nos partos, era consideravelmente alarmante em decorrência do fato da pélvis dos humanos serem estreitas demais.

Uma pélvis estreita era necessária para os humanos terem a postura bípede e isso fazia o parto humano ser o mais desafiador de todos os partos normais, sendo aquele que mais oferecia riscos, tanto para a mãe, quanto para o bebê.

Hagoromo sabia dos índices de mortalidade em outras vilas, principalmente no parto e para evitar que tal índice se repetisse, havia determinado uma idade mínima para casamento e para engravidar, garantindo assim que diminuísse o índice de declínio da população, com a população da vila de Hagoromo mantendo um índice de crescimento saudável.

Claro que a ajuda de Yukihana no quesito identificar período fértil e gestação, sendo que ela também era considerada a médica da vila, tratando de doentes e acompanhando as gestações, ajudava a diminuir, ainda mais, o risco durante a gestação e a morte no parto. Muitas vezes, ela usava o seu chakra no parto para garantir a vida da mãe e do bebê.

Para ajuda-la, ela contava com algumas jovens que ajudavam no cadastro das gestantes e agia em parceria com as parteiras. As parteiras faziam o parto e ela ficava ao lado da mãe, ajudando a regularizar o chakra da mulher e do bebê, ao mesmo tempo.

Além disso, graças ao senjutsu, ela conseguia administrar sem risco para a mãe, além de curar qualquer problema que surgisse durante o parto.

Algumas horas depois, ela dá uma pausa, sendo que podiam contatá-la para emergências. O motivo da pausa era porque queria ver o treinamento dos jovens Indra e Ashura no doujo do pai adotivo dela.

Alguns minutos depois, em frente a escadaria do local usado para treino, Hagoromo e Yukihana observavam atentamente Indra, assim como Ashura e os demais, enquanto ele se concentrava, mantendo uma pose de meditação, com as pontas dos dedos juntas, até que com os olhos fechados, Indra faz movimentos com as mãos e dedos, para depois explanar a mão para cima, fazendo surgir chamas em cima da palma aberta.

Todos os discípulos de Hagoromo exclamam:

\- Incrível!

Ashura vai até o irmão e pega a mão dele, perguntando surpreso:

\- O que você fez, onii-san?!

O irmão dele começa a explicar:

\- Quando infundi chakra para liberar poder, notei que a formação das nossas mãos faz diferença. Acho que é possível usar vários poderes, dependendo de como combinarmos nossos dedos.

\- É mesmo?! – ele exclama animado.

\- Eu chamarei essas formações das mãos de selos e as manifestações do poder de jutsus.

\- Selos e jutsus... – Ashura comenta pensativo, para depois exclamar, animado pelo irmão – Incrível! Incrível, onii-san.

\- Como falamos anteriormente. Esta é uma evolução indesejada do Ninshuu, tou-chan. Não acredito que algo de bom venha desses jutsus. – Yukihana comenta em um sussurro a Hagoromo.

\- Compreendo o seu medo e confesso que compartilho dele. Como herdei os poderes da minha mãe, Kaguya e você, possuí os seus poderes, nós não precisamos de selos para usar jutsus. Já os meus pupilos não conseguiriam usar o chakra sem usar esses selos. Não duvido que a invenção dos jutsus usando selos, mudará totalmente a vida do povo e que se tornará bem popular, devido a sua praticidade e pelo visto, basta treinar os selos.

\- Sim. Eu temo pelo futuro do Ninshuu, tou-chan.

Então, um dos pupilos de Hagoromo exclama, sendo um que estava dentre aqueles que rodeavam Indra:

\- Com certeza, Indra-sama, você é digno do título "Gênio do Ninshuu"! Olha esses selos!

Todos os outros murmuravam animados frente a descoberta de Indra, sendo que Ashura estava dentre aqueles que passaram a idolatrá-lo.

\- "Gênio do Ninshuu"... – Yukihana repete para depois suspirar – Se bem, que para mim, gênio não é o mesmo que mestre.

\- Isso é fato. Mas, não podemos fazer nada. Tudo o que podemos fazer é orar para que as nossas previsões mais sombrias não se concretizem. Só nos resta a esperança. – Hagoromo comenta.

\- Sim. É só isso que nos resta... Bem, mudando de assunto, acredito que o senhor terá uma surpresa em breve, tou-chan.

\- Que surpresa? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

 **Notas finais**

Yo!

Eu quero agradecer aos comentários de: Red Dragon Emperor V2.


	8. A surpresa de Hagoromo

**Notas do Autor**

Hagoromo fica...

Yukihana revela que...

 **Capítulo 8 - A surpresa de Hagoromo**

\- Que surpresa? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Algo que será descoberto agora a tarde. – ela fala misteriosamente.

\- Pelo visto não vai me falar. – ele fala com um sorriso de canto.

\- É que não tenho o direito de contar. – ela fala em tom de desculpa.

Mais tarde, após Indra começar a ensinar o uso dos selos e descobrir mais técnicas, Hagoromo e seus filhos vão para casa.

Mais tarde, o Ootsutsuki olhava pensativo para a lua, sendo que a sua esposa se aproxima com um sorriso e fala o abraçando:

\- Está pensativo hoje.

\- É sobre os jutsus.

\- É bem prático. Agora, posso ascender o fogo usando selos e posso lavar apenas invocando água através de um jutsu. Nosso filho pode ser considerado um "gênio do Ninshuu". Não acha?

\- Sim. Este Hagoromo e Yukihana (雪花 – Flor da neve), não precisa de selos para usar jutsus. Mas, meus pupilos precisam de selos.

Ela sorri e fala:

\- Tenho uma surpresa para você, meu amado.

\- Qual? – ele pergunta curioso – Yukihana disse que este Hagoromo teria uma surpresa, mas, não disse qual era.

\- Eu estou grávida! – ela exclama sorrindo – Yukihana revelou a minha gestação hoje. Gostaria de saber como ela consegue saber quando estamos férteis ou grávidas.

Hagoromo sorri e a ergue, exclamando em júbilo:

\- Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa!

Após eles se beijarem e se abraçarem, ele coloca a mão no ventre dela e comenta:

\- Eu consigo sentir.

Ela coloca a mão em cima dele e fica emocionada ao pode sentir, assim como o seu marido.

\- Mas, como ela consegue saber? É pelo chakra?

\- Sim.

Ele fala, sendo que sabia que era o olfato dela que detectava a fertilidade e a gestação, embora ela também pudesse sentir o chakra.

Portanto, a sua resposta era parcialmente correta, pois, ele precisava manter segredo sobre a verdadeira identidade de sua filha.

Próximo dali, na casa de Yukihana, que era distinta das dos demais, sendo quase no mesmo nível de Hagoromo, ela estava olhando para o céu. Mais precisamente para as estrelas.

Ela adorava olhar para as estrelas, pois, elas lhe davam uma sensação de paz e de certa forma, sentia saudade ao olhar para elas, provavelmente pelo fato de sua essência ter sido criada em um laboratório para deter os Ootsutsuki´s e as Shinjus. O corpo que ela possuía era do planeta que vivia. Mas, a sua essência vinha de outro planeta e acreditava que não conseguiria ver o seu planeta natal de onde estava.

Em virtude disso tudo se sentia dividida, de certa forma, pois, pertencia, ao mesmo tempo, a dois mundos distintos.

Ela fecha os olhos, enquanto inspirava profundamente, sendo que os seus gatos de estimação faziam companhia a ela.

Mesmo sentindo saudades de seu planeta natal, há centenas de anos luz dali, segundo a explicação de seu pai adotivo, sendo que sempre teve esse sentimento desde pequena ao olhar para o céu e que somente, após a explicação de Hagoromo sobre a sua verdadeira identidade e seu passado, compreendeu plenamente o sentimento que sentia desde criança, sendo que acreditava que não conseguiria sair da Terra para voltar ao seu planeta natal.

Na verdade, nada a impediria de voltar ao seu planeta natal se ela assim desejasse ao voltar a ser uma esfera de energia para viajar pelo espaço. Ela sentia que sabia inconsciente o caminho para casa. Mas, o planeta Terra havia se tornado o seu lar. Hagoromo era o seu pai. Ela via Ashura como seu otouto e tinha muito carinho por ele e seu pai. Se partisse, não poderia mais vê-los.

Afinal, a saudade de seu planeta natal não era maior que a saudade que sentiria do seu pai adotivo e de seu irmão Ashura. Ela tinha uma família e não podia deixa-los, apenas por causa de um sentimento como saudade em relação a um planeta que ficou por pouco tempo, enquanto era criada no laboratório.

Portanto, limitava-se a olhar para a abóboda celeste a noite, visando contemplar as estrelas, enquanto sentia paz em seu coração, sendo que quando fechava os seus olhos, sentia-se ainda mais calma.

Muitas vezes, olhava a noite toda para as estrelas, porque as suas necessidades de sono e de comida, assim como de água, eram diferentes dos humanos. Podia ficar dias sem dormir, sem comer e sem beber, não tendo qualquer prejuízo.

Ela havia ficado feliz ao saber que teria um novo irmão, sendo que esperava que essa criança não despertasse nela os mesmos sentimentos de aversão e de atacar como Indra despertava nela.

Afinal, já bastava lidar com um.

De onde ela estava, podia ouvir a felicidade do casal trazida pelo vento, graças a sua audição apurada e sorri.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos, passando a olhar para o céu, suspirando, enquanto sorria feliz.

No dia seguinte, Hagoromo e sua esposa anunciam publicamente a gestação, após reunir os que moravam nas Terras deles e depois, é realizada uma comemoração, enquanto que todos desejavam felicidades ao casal.

Ashura fica maravilhado e já estava imaginando ele brincando com o seu irmão ou irmã, sendo que sorria animadamente, fazendo planos, enquanto que Indra torcia para que o futuro irmão ou irmã deles não fosse como Ashura, pois, já bastava ao mesmo supervisionar o seu otouto, para ele não se ferir, demasiadamente, quando usava jutsus. Ou melhor, quando tentava usar jutsus.

Indra não duvidava de que não teria a mínima paciência para cuidar de dois, quando o que iria nascer, começasse a usar selos. Um já era trabalhoso demais, assim como demasiadamente aborrecedor, pois, demorava em compreender o principio dos selos e isso era algo que irritava, profundamente, Indra.

No dia seguinte, como Indra previu, enquanto eles estavam cortando madeira, Ashura havia decidido tentar um jutsu para cortar lenhas como Indra fazia e tal como o irmão previu, ele fez selos, mas, não soube liberar o chakra de forma correta, acabando por ser atirado ao chão, enquanto que o pedaço de madeira havia sido retalhado.

Então, ele vai até o irmão e fala:

\- Quando for liberar o chakra, você deve ser muito cuidadoso. Se não se concentrar na quantidade a ser liberada, pode acabar se ferindo bastante. Além disso, nós possuímos mais chakra do que as outras pessoas.

\- Desculpe, nii-san. – o mais novo fala envergonhado, vendo a face de censura do seu irmão para com ele.

No entardecer, com Indra treinando em uma montanha, criando novos jutsus, sozinho, ele ouve a você de alguém nas sombras, falando:

\- Então foi você que herdou os poderes da kaa-san... Não só os poderes, mas, o coração. Eu posso sentir isso.

\- Quem está aí? Saia!

\- Eu estarei sempre te observando.

Indra tenta procurar o dono da voz e fica frustrado ao não conseguir identifica-lo.

Longe dali, mais precisamente na casa de Hagoromo, a esposa do mesmo estava consultando uma parteira, sendo que Yukihana estava junto e sempre conferia o estado da gestação dela em virtude dela ter tido complicações no parto de Ashura.

Após terminar a consulta, Maina decide descansar um pouco, enquanto que a parteira saia, sendo que Yukihana seguia o seu pai adotivo até a sala e ao chegarem nela, Hagoromo pergunta:

\- Quanto aos meus outros filhos, como está indo a adaptação?

\- Bem. Claro, é normal ter alguns atritos, mas, o local é bem protegido quando os libero. Esta Yukihana prometeu a eles que no futuro, eles teriam mais espaço. Quando ficam fora das contas, eles treinam arduamente para dominarem a forma semelhante a humana.

\- Fico feliz em saber que pode conter eventuais confusões. Imagino que a Shukaku-chan e Kurama-chan vivem provocando uma a outra. – ele comenta em tom de riso.

\- Sim. Shukaku-chan adora enterrar a Kurama-chan na areia, deixando-a possessa, pois, somente vejo as pontas das caudas de fora. Bem, elas não conseguem impedir a rivalidade. Afinal, Kurama-chan é uma raposa e a Shukaku-chan, seria um texugo. Quanto aos outros, raramente ocorre alguma confusão. No máximo, uma pequena discussão. Afinal, Choumei-kun é bem relaxado e descontraído. Mas, Gyuuki-kun é mais sério e centrado. – Yukihana fala sorrindo – Mesmo assim, eles amam uns aos outros. São grandes irmãos.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso.

\- Talvez, Ashura possa ser digno de conhecê-los. Sinto que tem algo a ver com o destino dele. Mas, penso em fazer isso mais para frente. Por enquanto, ele é muito grudado a Indra. Esta Yukihana nunca mostraria os bijuus a Indra, pois, temo por eles. São meus irmãos e quero protegê-los. Mostrar a Ashura com ele estando tão unido a Indra, no caso, o idolatrando, pode leva-lo a comentar dos bijuus para o irmão, acabando por ser o mesmo que mostrar os meus irmãos pessoalmente ao Indra. Não posso correr esse risco.

\- Faz bem. Quanto ao requisito para Ashura conhecê-los, este Hagoromo concorda. Se um dia, Ashura deixar de idolatrar Indra, ele se tornará digno de conhecer os seus outros irmãos, pois, guardará segredo da existência deles. Também sinto que é o destino. Ele, de alguma forma, está ligado aos bijuus e sinto que será o mesmo para o meu filho que está no ventre da minha esposa, Maina. Inclusive, por ter essa sensação, tenho esperança que Ashura deixe de idolatrar Indra.

\- Ultimamente, também senti isso. Quanto a criança no ventre de Maina, ela será menina. Não me pergunto como. Mas, esta Yukihana sente que será uma menina.

\- Uma princesinha? – ele pergunta sorrindo de forma sonhadora – Ficarei feliz em ter uma filha.

Após alguns minutos, bebericando mais um pouco de chá, a Guardiã fala:

\- Esta Yukihana sente mais intensamente a espécie de fuuin (selo) no coração de Indra. Esta Yukihana sempre sentiu algo em Indra. Porém, não compreendia o que era até alguns dias atrás. Preferi confirmar as minhas suspeitas, antes de comunicar ao senhor, tou-chan.

\- Selo? Mas, como? – Hagoromo pergunta visivelmente surpreso.

\- Esta Yukihana imaginou que teria essa reação. Acredito que foi feito, inconscientemente, no momento da concepção dele. Claro, pode ter surgido em algum momento no ventre de Maina-san... Bem, não há como sabermos quando foi feito. Mas, ele existe e está ficando, gradativamente, mais fraco.

\- Será que ele surgiu em virtude do receio, inconsciente, deste Hagoromo, de que surgisse uma nova versão da minha mãe Kaguya? Talvez, isso explicaria o meu ato inconsciente, caso tenha sido este Hagoromo que criou o selo sem saber... Afinal, o chakra é misterioso. – ele comenta pensativo.

\- Nós dominamos o senriki. Talvez tenha a ver com algo no coração de Indra, que não pode se manifestar. Esta Yukihana sente que o selo é uma proteção que não interfere em seus poderes. Mas, não há como saber se foi feito inconscientemente pelo senhor, tou-chan. Acredito que nunca saberemos quando e como surgiu esse selo.

\- Essa revelação faz com que este Hagoromo julgue que há algum perigo em relação a Indra – ele fala em um suspiro cansado – Você sentiu um selo em minha futura filha no ventre de Maina?

\- Não. O poder dela que está se manifestando, lembra o de Indra, mas, em parte é diferente. Pode soar como sendo algo estranho, mas, lembra o calor do chakra de Ashura. O chakra de Indra está se tornando cada vez mais frio. Claro que é algo gradual.

Ela fala, pegando um biscoito caseiro, enquanto Hagoromo tomava mais um gole de chá, suspirando, olhando pensativo para o horizonte da varanda de sua casa que se destacava dos demais.

\- Vamos torcer para que o selo no coração de Indra nunca se rompa. Esta Yukihana tem um mau pressentimento com a visão desse selo se rompendo.

\- Não nego que compartilho tal sentimento.

No dia seguinte, em um dos treinos, Indra faz selos e surgem clones, sendo que Ashura tenta fazer o mesmo e sai algo disforme.

Então, mais tarde, há um combate amistoso entre ambos.

Ashura avança contra Indra, começando um ataque frenético.

Porém, Indra, nos vários socos e chutes consecutivos que se seguiram, bloqueou facilmente todos os golpes de Ashura, sendo que o mais novo tenta acertar um chute nele, com o mais velho desviando do chute, para em seguida dar um soco de direita e depois outro chute em sentido horizontal que o mais novo bloqueia debilmente, sendo que quase não consegue bloquear, assim como a cotovelada do irmão que é bloqueada por uma das mãos do mais novo, que sente uma leve dor ao bloquear, assim como quando bloqueou a joelhada direita de Indra com o seu joelho esquerdo, enquanto Ashura bloqueava, debilmente, um cruzado de seu irmão.

Nos vários socos, joelhadas, cotoveladas e chutes que se seguiram, Indra desviou de todos sem o menor esforço.

Quando Ashura tenta golpeá-lo com o joelho, novamente, Indra se esquiva e ao tentar chuta-lo com o pé, o irmão mais novo se protege com o braço, embora fosse empurrado para trás com a força do golpe de Indra.

O mais novo se recupera e avança, alternando socos com chutes, tentando quebrar a defesa do irmão, vendo Indra bloquear o seu soco com a palma da mão, tranquilamente, como senão sentisse nada, para depois, tenta acerta-lo com as pernas em vários golpes, com Indra usando as pernas dele para bloquear os ataques, enquanto que o mais novo tentava acerta-lo com socos que este bloqueava, contra-atacando e assim segue-se por vários minutos.

Ashura tenta golpear o seu oponente com o joelho, porém, o ataque é bloqueado com as mãos, enquanto que tenta acerta-lo com um soco, sendo bloqueado pela outra mão de Indra que estava livre.


	9. O javali anormal

**Notas do Autor**

Hagoromo fica...

Hagoromo e Yukihana ficam preocupados quando...

Ashura acaba...

Yo!

Quem assistiu o desenho da Disney, "Irmão urso", um dos meus desenhos favoritos, verá que coloquei uma frase do filme.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 9 - O javali anormal**

Cansado pela batalha que se prolongava mais do que o necessário, considerando a diferença entre ambos, a seu ver, Indra resolve acabar com a "palhaçada", como se referia as lutas patéticas de seu irmão mais novo contra ele.

Indra avança tão rápido, que Ashura não consegue ver o movimento por completo.

Enquanto avançava, Indra fazia selos e concentra o chakra em suas mãos, acertando o irmão com o chakra, fazendo ele ser lançado contra o chão há quase um metro dele.

Yukihana que estava ao lado de Hagoromo suspira, assim como o Ootsutsuki, com ambos se lastimando por Ashura não se dedicar aos treinos.

Afinal, ambos eram irmãos e mesmo tendo a diferença de alguns anos, não era para ter a diferença que demonstraram na luta.

Futuma, que era o braço esquerdo de Rikudou, exclama:

\- Fim do combate!

Indra pergunta preocupado:

\- Você está bem Ashura?

\- Sim. Você é muito forte, nii-san! – então, Ashura sorri ainda mais – O treinamento acabou! Vamos, Yukihana nee-chan! Você prometeu que brincaria comigo! Taizou e os outros estão esperando!

Yukihana sorri e fala:

\- Sim. Eu já estou indo, otouto.

Nisso, ela faz um sinal com a cabeça, respeitoso e Hagoromo acena afirmativamente a cabeça, para depois ela sair.

Os demais suspiram, enquanto Yukihana saia.

Então, Indra se vira para o pai e fala:

\- Vou treinar um pouco mais na colina atrás da vila.

Então, se curva levemente e sai.

Após ele sair, Futuma comenta:

\- De alguma forma, parece que Indra-sama herdou esplendidamente os seus poderes, Hagoromo-sama e isso é algo bom.

\- Por quê? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Bom, se você for nomear um sucessor algum dia, é costume escolher o filho mais velho. Há a Yukihana-sama, mas, ela já mostrou que não deseja herdar a liderança, pois, ela disse que tem uma missão para executar e isso a impossibilitaria. Isso já ajuda, pois, é mulher e dificilmente uma mulher seria eleita como líder. O normal é escolher um filho homem e Yukihana-sama é uma filha mulher. Além disso, ter um filho mais novo virando o herdeiro poderia semear descontentamento. Como o Indra-sama é naturalmente habilidoso com o Ninshuu, ninguém teria objeções e mesmo com o novo filho do senhor a caminho, mesmo que nasça um menino e não uma menina, não muda o fato de que será mais novo do que Ashura-sama. Se com Ashura-sama já há objeções, imagine com um mais novo do que ele, mesmo que eventualmente venha a ser tão habilidoso quanto Indra-sama. Com Indra-sama, o Ninshuu estará seguro.

\- Quanto as mulheres, não vejo diferença. Uma mulher pode sim ser uma líder. – Hagoromo fala.

\- O senhor e alguns outros pensam assim, mas, a maioria não. Se uma mulher se tornar sucessora do Ninshuu, haverá um descontentamento maior do que teríamos em relação a Ashura-sama.

\- Se houver descontentamento, que saia dos meus domínios e tente a sorte em outros. Se alguém ficar desgostoso da forma como gerencio o meu reino, é livre para sair. Se pessoas que pensam assim, ficarem, só irá semear ódio e discorda. É melhor que podem fazer é se retirem. Uma fruta podre pode estragar frutas saudáveis. O que podemos fazer é retirar a podre, para não danificar as boas.

\- Hagoromo-sama... – ele comenta surpreso.

\- Irei escolher o meu sucessor não somente por suas habilidades ou ordem de nascimento e sim, pelo seu coração também. De que adianta escolher um prodígio, por exemplo, se ele for semear o ódio e a discórdia, em vez do amor e da compreensão, que é a base do Ninshuu? Eu quero proteger o Ninshuu ou destruir ele? – ele fala friamente, fazendo Futuma se silenciar.

"Por que o escolhi como braço esquerdo, mesmo?" – ele pergunta a si mesmo, para depois suspirar – "Melhor eu ver algum outro cargo para ele, se ele persistir nisso."

Após a saída da vila, Yukihana que seguia Ashura, é detida pela parteira, sendo que ela murmura algo a Guardiã que fica preocupada.

Ashura nota que a sua irmã foi parada e se aproxima, perguntando:

\- O que houve, nee-chan?

Ela desfaz a face preocupada e afaga fraternalmente a cabeça de Ashura, falando:

\- Surgiu um problema e não poderei acompanha-lo agora. Prometo que mais tarde encontro você.

\- Como vai nos encontrar?

Ela sorri e fala:

\- Se-gre-do.

Ashura bufa as bochechas, sendo que as desfaz, quando ela afaga a cabeça dele, falando, enquanto sorria:

\- Até mais, otouto.

Ashura volta a correr a direção dos seus amigos, enquanto que Yukihana seguia a parteira, disfarçando a preocupação em seu rosto.

Longe dali, Indra está treinando sozinho e após alguns movimentos de artes marciais, ele atira espécies de Kunais que fez de pedra, acertando um galho, exclamando:

\- Achei você!

Após alguns minutos, a voz do Zetsu negro é ouvida:

\- Fico feliz que tenha conseguido sentir a minha presença. – ele surge do galho que Indra acertou, sendo que usava um, sobretudo, feito de palha e roupas que cobriam todo o seu corpo.

\- É uma criança... O que você pretende? Por que você fica me seguindo?

\- Você vai se tornar poderoso. Tem desejo, potencial e talento para o Ninshuu. Mas, ainda, não conhece o seu próprio poder.

\- Meu "próprio poder"?

\- Um poder muito maior está adormecido dentro de você. Mas, há uma condição para despertar esse poder.

\- Quem é você? Como você sabe sobre isso?

\- Isso não importa... se você despertar o seu poder, um dia o meu desejo vai se realizar. – Zetsu negro fala olhando para a lua no céu.

Então, ele vira e fala:

\- Bom, deixe isso de lado. Estávamos falando sobre despertar o seu poder, né? Você quer saber como?

Indra consente e Zetsu negro fala:

\- Não tem nada a ver com treinamento – Indra fica surpreso – Você deve se livrar do amor.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Como quando alguém que você ama morre. Vamos testar! – ele sorri malignamente.

Então, volta a se assimilar ao galho.

\- Espere! – então, ele tem um estalo e olha para trás, murmurando – Ashura...

Longe dali, na casa de Hagoromo, o ventre de Maina começava a despontar e naquele instante, ela estava gemendo de dor. Hagoromo entra naquele instante e vai até a esposa, ficando alarmando ao sentir o chakra alterado dela.

Yukihana se aproxima e começa a se concentrar, enquanto seu chakra a envolvia, com ela controlando a dosagem para não trazer problemas e sim, curar, ao usar o senjutsu, que era a energia da natureza.

Após alguns minutos de análise, Yukihana abre os olhos e Hagoromo nota que ela envia uma quantidade ínfima de seu chakra ao corpo de sua esposa que brilha, para depois o brilho se concentrar no ventre.

Então, a Guardiã arranca alguns fios de cabelo dela, fazendo uma ligeira face de dor, para depois segurar na ponta dos fios, fazendo um movimento de enrolar eles, os juntando na forma de uma espécie de pulseira peluda alva.

Ela coloca a pulseira em Maina, que se levanta, não sentindo mais dores, com a parteira ficando aliviada, enquanto Hagoromo ficava feliz ao sentir que o chakra de Maina normalizou e pergunta a Yukihana:

\- O que você fez? Notei que compartilhou uma quantidade ínfima de seu chakra com ela.

\- Conseguir restaurar o fluxo de chakra de seu corpo e suas condições vitais se normalizaram como resposta. Esta Yukihana estimulou o seu chakra e juntamente com o seiriki, a curei. Ela vai ter que usar essa pulseira para garantir a sua vida e não somente do bebê em seu ventre. A sua vida dependerá dessa conecção remota, comigo, de modo que não aja perigo dela virar pedra. Mesmo uma quantidade irrisória de meu poder é o suficiente para garantir a vida dela.

Todos ficam chocados, inclusive Maina que pergunta:

\- O que ocorreu comigo?

\- Sinceramente, não sei. Não consigo encontrar uma resposta satisfatória para o que ocorreu. Algo desestabilizou o seu chakra e repercutiu em seu corpo. Além disso, essa criança promove um cansaço sobre você, igual ao que teve com Indra. Isso tudo torna uma gestação delicada. Essa criança exige muito do seu corpo e mesmo após anos, ele não se recuperou de quando estava gestante de Indra. Por isso, teve problemas quando Ashura nasceu. Essa criança em seu ventre exige o mesmo que Indra exigiu, sendo que Ashura também exigiu mais de seu corpo, do que um bebê comum.

\- Então, sempre tenho que usar essa pulseira peluda?

\- Sim. Assim, posso garantir um regular fluxo de chakra em você. Além disso, peço para que considere a hipótese de não engravidar novamente. Pelo menos, nos próximos quinze anos.

O casal se entreolha e consente, sendo que Maina fala:

\- Muito obrigada. Você salvou a minha vida após o nascimento de Ashura e agora. Seus poderes são incríveis.

\- Obrigado, filha.

\- Por nada, tou-chan. Agora, esta Yukihana irá encontrar Ashura e os outros para cumprir a minha promessa.

O casal consente e ela sai da casa, sendo que ao sair da vila, passa a correr entre os galhos, pois, tinha uma sensação estranha, de que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer e era uma sensação inquietante.

Próximo de onde ela se dirigia, Ashura fugia de um javali que não era normal, segundo o que ele percebeu.

Alguns minutos antes, ele e seus amigos encontraram rastros do javali que estava atacando os campos e decidiram caçar o animal, com os jovens tranquilos por ele ser um dos filhos de Hagoromo. Ashura mostrou receio, mas, as outras crianças acreditavam que como Ashura era filho de Hagoromo, ele tinha poderes que os salvariam.

Ashura acaba concordando, apesar de no iniciar demonstrar receio em ir atrás das marcas das patas do javali e não foi mais categórico, pois, eram os seus amigos e não queria assumir que não tinha a mesma habilidade do irmão mais velho, de usar selos.

O cachorrinho seguiu o rastro e latiu para uma moita, para que instantes depois, surgisse um javali enorme que parecia perseguir Ashura que corria, sendo que mesmo em cima de uma pedra imensa, o javali se chocou e a quebrou, fazendo com que Ashura notasse que não era um animal normal e sim, estranho.

Os seus amigos haviam subido em árvores, sendo que o javali os ignorava somente se concentrando no Ootsutsuki mais novo, fazendo a situação ser mais estranha, ainda.

Porém, durante a fuga, Ashura acaba caindo no chão, enquanto que os amigos, do alto de uma árvore, gritavam para ele usar jutsu e ele tenta, sendo que ele era terrivelmente ciente de tinha dificuldade em usar selos.

Então, o javali avança contra ele e o cachorrinho dele avança contra o javali.

Porém, antes que o cachorrinho se chocasse contra o animal, um vulto alvo pega o cachorro, enquanto o javali era golpeado violentamente nas costas, levantando uma nuvem densa de poeira e detritos.

Ashura está surpreso, sendo que a nuvem começa a esmaecer, revelando Yukihana, que está de pé em frente ao javali morto com apenas um golpe em sua coluna, enterrado parcialmente em uma cratera rasa, com o cachorrinho latindo no colo da Guardiã, abanando a cauda para o jovem Ootsutsuki.

Ela coloca o cachorrinho no chão que corre até o braço de Ashura que exclama:

\- Shiro!

Indra aparece e fica surpreso ao ver que um animal imenso foi derrotado com apenas um golpe, pelo que descobriu através dos outros que desceram da árvore, se reunindo animados em torno de Yukihana.

Afinal, eles nunca viram um décimo do poder real dela.

\- Obrigada, nee-chan. – Ashura agradece emocionado.

\- Por nada. Agora que o susto já passou, esta Yukihana gostaria de saber por que crianças como vocês, resolveram caçar um javali. – ela fala o final com censura.

Todos ficam cabisbaixos e ela começa a dar um sermão sobre os perigos, para depois falar:

\- Esta Yukihana irá falar com os pais de vocês, depois. Vocês podiam ter morrido.

\- Eles quiseram vim, porque eles acharam que este Ashura conseguiria salvá-los e não somente não consegui, como que Shiro quase morreu. Ele teria morrido, senão tivesse aparecido. – ele fala segurando as lágrimas, enquanto estava cabisbaixo – Este Ashura é fraco, mesmo sendo filho do grande Hagoromo.

Yukihana se agacha e fala gentilmente, afagando fraternalmente a cabeça dele:

\- O seu coração é forte. A força do amor é forte em você. De que adianta um grande poder, se não há amor no coração? O amor age de formas diferentes e misteriosas. É o sentimento mais poderoso que pode existir e este poder, você tem em abundância. Afinal, o amor é muito poderoso e age de formas misteriosas.

\- Mas, não sou poderoso. O tal do amor, não poderia salvar Shiro.

\- Esta Yukihana disse que o amor se manifesta de formas diferentes e misteriosas. Há um grande poder dentro de si, que vem desse sentimento. Um dia, quando compreender o poder do amor, compreenderá esse poder que representa a essência do Ninshuu e que consequentemente, terá grande influência no futuro. – ela fala sorrindo – Além disso, aquele javali não era normal e você deve ter percebido.

\- Você também percebeu, nee-chan?

Ela consente com a cabeça e depois Ashura pergunta:

\- É verdade?

\- "É verdade", o quê? – ela pergunta arqueando o cenho.

\- Sobre o que você disse sobre o amor.

\- Sim. Ou por acaso acha que esta Yukihana mentiria? – ela pergunta o final fazendo uma face chateada.

\- Não! Este Ashura acredita em você. – ele fala rapidamente, com receio que tivesse deixado a sua amada irmã, chateada.

\- Fico feliz em ver que está bem, otouto. Fiquei desesperado quando vi ao longe, o javali indo na sua direção. – Indra fala, se aproximando.

Ashura seca os olhos e fala, ao olhar para o irmão, ficando surpreso, enquanto que Yukihana estreitava os olhos, sentindo que o selo no coração de Indra havia trincado:

\- Nii-san, os seus olhos!

Indra pega uma das kunais de pedra que fez e olha para o seu olho, refletido no mesmo. Ele sentiu algo estranho em seus olhos, quando viu o javali avançando em direção ao seu irmão, instantes antes de Shiro pular na direção do javali, acreditando que o cãozinho de estimação deles, havia morrido.

"Ele despertou o sharingan..." – Yukihana pensa consigo mesma, preocupada.

\- Isto é... - Indra murmura, para depois estreitar os olhos, correndo dali.

\- Nii-san? – Ashura pergunta, não compreendendo o ato dele.

Longe de onde estava Ashura e os outros, ele exclama:

\- Este Indra sabe que você está aí! O que você tentou fazer?!

\- Eu não tentei fazer nada. Esse é o seu verdadeiro poder. De agora em diante, você viverá usando esses olhos para descobrir a verdade. Até mais! – um forte vento acerta Indra, que fecha os olhos e se protege da correnteza de ar.

Após passar, ele pergunta a si mesmo:

\- Ele se foi?

Zetsu negro estava longe dali e não percebeu que havia outro ser, que era uma espécie de aranha negra que o observava, atentamente, sendo que batia discretamente as pinças com felicidade ao ver que podia usar outro para os seus planos, esperando fazer o seu pai ficar orgulhoso pela genialidade de sua estratégia. Tudo o que desejava, era fazer o seu chichi-uê feliz e orgulhoso dele.


	10. Vishnu Ootsutsuki

**Notas do Autor**

Maina dá a luz a...

Indra demonstra...

Yukihana fica...

Yo!

O nome da terceira filha de Hagoromo e Maina é Vishnu, sendo que estudei hinduísmo e budismo, para encontrar um nome que seguisse a tradição dos nomes Indra e Ashura.

Após muita leitura, escolhi Vishnu, uma das três maiores divindades do hinduísmo.

Além da tradição dos nomes Indra e Ashura, Vishnu, uma das três maiores divindades do hinduísmo, é representada com o domínio da água, sendo uma característica dela e ela monta um pássaro flamejante que representa o sol.

Bem, a água, no caso as marés, são influenciadas pela lua. Logo, a lua, possuí influência sobre a água. Já, Garuda, a ave flamejante que ela monta, representa o sol.

Portanto, em virtude disso tudo, eu pensei que ela teria o sol em uma palma e a lua no outro, sendo que Ashura tem o sol em uma palma e Indra tem a lua na outra palma. Ashura representa o sol e Indra representa a lua. Logo, o posicionamento do sol e da lua na palma dela, segue o de Ashura e Indra, como se fosse o contraponto entre ambos.

Pensei nisso tudo, em uma forma de associá-la aos irmãos, na hora de escolher seu nome definitivo e Vishnu, segue a tradição do nome dos irmãos, também, conforme mencionei acima.

É que eu queria ser o mais fiel possível nessa concepção. ^ ^"

Bem, era isso que queria explicar.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

 **Capítulo 10 - Vishnu Ootsutsuki**

Alguns meses depois, Maina dá a luz a uma menina que havia herdado os cabelos alvos do pai, sendo que seus olhos eram azuis. Hagoromo e Yukihana podiam notar o fluxo de chakra nela, que era do mesmo nível de Indra quando ele nasceu. Eles deram o nome de Vishnu Ootsutsuki.

A mãe dela precisou de alguns dias de recuperação após um parto difícil, mesmo com o auxílio de Yukihana.

Ashura estava animado com a irmãzinha, sendo que Indra pouco sorria, além de estar se tornando, gradativamente, mais frio e igualmente rigoroso nas lutas, chegando ao ponto, inclusive, de ser bem bruto e de não dosar a sua força. Além disso, quem olhava para os olhos dele, automaticamente era afetado, com muitos ficando paralisados pelo medo, enquanto que outros ficavam fascinados, sendo que Ashura e Yukihana eram imunes aos olhos de Indra.

Com o passar dos anos, Vishnu, a terceira filha de Harogomo, revelou ser imune ao olhar de Indra, também, enquanto que tinha mais convivência com Ashura e Yukihana do que com Indra, que não se dignava a passar algum tempo com a imouto, para não atrapalhar o seu treino. Nem mesmo Ashura conseguia ficar com ele mais do que alguns minutos, sem ser treinando ou lutando.

Para Vishnu, Indra era praticamente um estranho, sendo que atraiu o ciúme dele, quando ela demonstrou que desde criança tinha um talento nato para o Ninshu e para ninjutsu, como Indra chamou o uso dos elementos. Além disso, era uma guerreira por natureza.

Enquanto Indra sentia um ciúme intenso e certa raiva por Vishnu, que começava a ser referida como uma gênia mirim, Ashura sentia muito orgulho de sua imouto e sempre exibia um sorriso imenso quando se referia a ela, estufando o peito de tanto orgulho pela caçula, sendo que sempre encontrava tempo para brincar com ela.

Mesmo possuindo um poder e genialidade equiparada a Indra, ela tinha o mesmo coração do irmão, Ashura, enquanto que Yukihana sempre a mantinha sobre a sua vista, decidindo que ficaria de olho mais atentamente em Indra.

Afinal, Indra, havia mostrado raiva e irritação quando Vishnu tentara segui-lo e muitas vezes, reagiu com violência, apenas para ser subjugado facilmente por ela, com ele começando a ficar irado ao confirmar, amargamente, que a sua imouto era poderosa, apesar de ser criança, ainda.

O fato de haver dois outros seres poderosos, sem ser o seu genitor, começara a irritar, profundamente, Indra, sendo que no máximo, tolerava o poder do seu pai. Era revoltante ao mesmo ver duas mulheres o superando. No caso, a irmã mais nova se equiparando com ele e que, inclusive, havia desenvolvido jutsus e por Yukihana.

Longe dali, sentindo que Yukihana havia ampliado o local que fiscalizava, Zetsu negro passou a evitar ficar próximo dos locais que ela vigiava para não ser detectado.

Afinal, algo nele fazia temer a jovem de cabelos alvos e tal pavor o influenciava a manter uma distância segura entre eles.

Um dia, em uma seção de lutas que deveriam ser amigáveis, Indra agia com brutalidade e igual violência contra o seu oponente, sendo que no último segundo ativou o seu sharingan, fazendo o seu oponente se assustar, enquanto o golpeava violentamente.

Ashura, que lutava contra outra pessoa, se distraiu com o golpe brutal de Indra e acabou levando um golpe de seu oponente que o levou ao chão.

Ashura caiu ao lado do oponente de Indra, com o irmão exclamando irritado:

\- Se esforce mais!

\- Hai.

\- Ashura, você também. Você não pode usar o Ninshuu assim! Nós temos que dar o exemplo! Honre o seu sobrenome!

\- Hai... Desculpe. – ele murmura cabisbaixo.

Vishnu derrota facilmente o seu oponente, sendo que até o final foi uma luta amigável, apenas para estreitar os olhos para Indra, enquanto torcia os punhos, pois, detestava a forma truculenta como Indra agia com os outros e havia notado o uso de força excessiva dele, sendo algo desnecessário a seu ver.

Futuma, ao lado de Harogomo, comenta:

\- Desde que ele despertou o Sharingan, o progresso do Indra-sama tem sido incrível. Ele é disciplinado e tem o temperamento certo para guiar os outros. Ele pode assumir o Ninshuu a qualquer momento. Vishnu-sama é habilidosa também, mas, é mais nova e mulher. Yukihana-sama disse que não poderia assumir e, além disso, é mulher. Logo, há somente Indra, já que Ashura é mais novo que Indra, que também é homem.

Hagoromo estreita os olhos para Futuma, sendo que Yukihana, que estava ao lado do seu pai, rosna violentamente para Futuma, que sente o sangue gelar ao olhar para ela, ficando aterrorizado, sendo que todos no doujo olham para a Guardiã, cujo olhar estava centrado em Futuma e naquele instante, ele se recordou do passado, quando a enfurecia, além de sentir que o ar em volta dele gelava.

Naquele momento, ele se viu em frente de uma raposa alva feroz de nove caudas. O rosnado dela direcionado a ele, gelava o seu sangue e ele podia ver nas íris azuis dela, o claro desejo de destroça-lo, fazendo ele recuar e murmurar:

\- Yukihana-sama... o quê...

\- Esta Yukihana não tem vocação para ouvir tanta asneira de alguém com uma mente tão limitada e igualmente tacanha que sequer consegue analisar a situação adequadamente, isso se esta Yukihana ignorar os seus comentários machistas. Creio que você se esqueceu do terror que posso providenciar se assim desejar. Tou-chan tem muita paciência, embora pudesse notar o punho dele se fechando. Ou por acaso, a sua mente limitada e igualmente tacanha, não pode perceber o quanto tais comentários irritam o tou-chan? Bem, acho que estou pedindo demais de alguém como você e se deseja manter a sua sanidade e bem estar físico, recomendo dobrar a sua língua e guardar certos comentários para você. Acredito que você pode fazer, ao menos, algo tão básico. Ou esta Yukihana está enganada?

Ele olha para o sorriso dela que não chegava aos lábios e sentia que lhe faltava forças nas pernas, sendo que suava frio, controlando com muito custo seus esfíncteres, enquanto acenava, afirmativamente, para depois respirar, aliviado, sentindo que a temperatura ao seu redor voltava ao normal, enquanto que os demais discípulos se recuperavam, quando ela desviou os seus olhos assustadores que demonstravam seu claro desejo de estraçalhá-lo.

Indra apenas cerrou os olhos para Yukihana, sendo que Vishnu e Asura ficaram surpresos, mas, não sentiram qualquer medo e inclusive, ficaram animados ao ouvi-la rosnar, já que ela raramente fazia isso e confessavam que era divertido.

\- Hagoromo-sama, é verdade o que Yukihana-sama disse, sobre os meus comentários machistas o enfurecerem?

\- Sim. Tem dias, que tenho vontade de quebrar o seu rosto. Afinal, tenho como filhas a Yukihana-chan e a Vishnu-chan. Como acha que este Hagoromo se sente frente aos seus comentários?

\- Perdoe-me, Hagoromo-sama.

Ele fala se prostrando e Hagoromo consente, com Futuma ficando aliviado, decidindo dosar o que falava, para não aborrecer o Ootsutsuki, assim como para não despertar a fúria de Yukihana.

Após alguns minutos, o treino cessa e quando Indra estava saindo, Vishnu corre e fica na frente dele, sendo que todos param para olhar, pois, no treinamento ela derrubou, facilmente, alguém que era duas vezes o seu tamanho e idade.

\- O que deseja falar, Vishnu? – ele pergunta friamente.

\- Você deve parar de ser tão bruto com todos. Você está se tornando alguém cruel. Até parece que não considera os demais como seus iguais. Você olha para os outros como se fossem inferiores. Pelo que esta Vishnu ouviu, você mudou ao despertar esses olhos. Embora, que esta Vishnu soube através de algumas fontes, que você já era assim, antes e que após despertar esses olhos, as suas atitudes ficaram ainda mais evidentes. Esta Vishnu acredita que esses olhos, apenas demonstram a sua verdadeira essência e que você sempre foi assim.

\- Você é apenas a caçula e devia saber o seu lugar. Além disso, é apenas uma mulher. Não se intrometa em assuntos de homens. Você e as outas mulheres apenas frequentam os treinos, pois, nosso pai é bem liberal. Fique satisfeita com isso, enquanto que deve voltar ao lugar que merece por ser mulher.

Ashura fica irado, enquanto que Hagoromo estreita os olhos, com Yukihana rosnando baixo em sinal de aviso.

\- Indra! Como ousa falar isso? – o genitor dele pergunta com irritação em sua voz.

\- Nii-san, não importa se é homem ou mulher, todos têm os mesmos direitos. As mulheres têm tanto direito quanto nós. Elas são uma parte tão importante dessa vila, assim como os homens! – Ashura exclama indignado com o comentário do irmão.

\- Elas só servem para ter filhos e cuidar da casa. Qual outra serventia elas teriam?

Porém, antes que Vishnu e Ashura falassem algo, Indra sente o ar cair vários graus em volta dele, sendo que ao olhar para Yukihana, pode ver a ira nos orbes azuis. Uma ira que nunca viu e que nunca presenciou, não sendo somente isso. O poder dela era opressor, de uma forma que o aterrorizou. O seu sharingan ativado o fazia sentir a ira dela em forma de chakra. Era nítida a diferença entre eles e chegou inclusive a questionar, quem era o mais poderoso. O seu pai ou a sua irmã.

Instintivamente, ele recua e Yukihana cessa a emanação opressora de chakra, enquanto Indra sentia que a temperatura voltava a subir em torno dele.

Ele cerra os dentes e se retira do local ao imaginar que uma mulher era mais poderosa do que um homem, no caso, que ela era mais poderosa que o seu pai, por mais que não desejasse considerar essa hipótese por ser ofensiva demais a seu ver.

Ele também podia sentir que o poder de Vishnu, praticamente, chegava próximo do dele e que se lutassem, mesmo ela sendo mais nova, ele não sairia incólume.

Com esses pensamentos em mente, ele decide dedicar-se ainda mais aos treinos.

Logo em seguida é a vez de Vishnu, que pega as duas gatinhas que tinha, no colo e que a seguiram, a esperando do lado de fora, para depois acompanharem ela até em casa, para tomar um banho, sendo que iria estudar na biblioteca do pai.

Yukihana sai do local, enquanto olhava para o céu, com Indra a preocupando cada vez mais, pois, conforme ele mudava, mais o sentimento de ataca-lo, aumentava. Era um desejo que vinha do fundo do seu ser. Mesmo assim, era perfeitamente controlável, enquanto que ela sentia que o selo estava fragmentando e que se mantinha, debilmente, tendo plena ciência que era somente questão de tempo, até que se rompesse e que seria em breve, se continuasse nesse ritmo de destruição.

Ela questionava a si mesmo, o que aconteceria quando o selo se rompesse, sendo que várias hipóteses passavam em sua mente, cada uma sendo pior do que a outra, até que suspira e decide se focar no que tinha que fazer, pois, conjecturar, de nada adiantaria e apenas a deixaria, ainda mais preocupada.

Por algum motivo, tais preocupações faziam Yukihana sentir que havia envelhecido vários anos e não duvidava que era a mesma sensação que o seu pai, Hagoromo, tinha.

Afinal, além das preocupações e problemas cotidianos do seu feudo, havia a preocupação crescente com Indra.

Além disso, Yukihana sabia que mesmo que não comentasse do tal selo, as atitudes por si só de Indra, assim como suas opiniões, fariam o pai ficar igualmente preocupado, somando-se a preocupação dele com Ashura, que parecia não desejar treinar com afinco ao achar, erroneamente, que o irmão tinha mais perfil de líder do que ele.

Tal pensamento a faz suspirar novamente, pois, Ashura, sim, representa o ideal do Ninshuu, assim como Vishnu. O Ninshuu nas mãos de Indra seria corrompido, deixando de ser o que o pai deles, Hagoromo, concebeu como instrumento de paz e de compreensão entre os povos.

Indra, com certeza, o subverteria, por causa de suas opiniões errôneas sobre o que o Ninshuu deveria ser, baseado em sua própria concepção do que seria ideal.

Então, ela pensa consigo mesma:

" _Ashura precisa despertar. Precisar deixar de idolatrar Indra e se focar nos treinos e estudos. Ele precisa compreender que ele sim tem os ideais do Ninshuu, que são compartilhados por Vishnu-chan. Tanto um quanto o outro, representariam e garantiriam a verdadeira essência do Ninshuu e seu uso correto como instrumento de paz, ao contrário da visão deturpada de Indra. Espero que quando Ashura despertar, não seja tarde demais. Quem sabe Vishnu, não pode ser a ajuda que ele precisa? Afinal, eles são bem unidos? A esperança do Ninshuu reside em Ashura desperta, assim como reside na esperança da irmã fazer ele despertar."_

Ela vai para a sua casa, seguida de seus gatos, sendo que ao longe observa uma raposa que se ocultava em uma moita e acha estranha a pelagem dela que era negra.

Então, ela decide seguir a raposa, sentindo que não era um simples animal, sendo que viu uma gata com ela, conforme a seguia, com ambas se afastando da vila.

Próximo do local de treino, Ashura bebia água de um balde de madeira, usando um copo preso a uma haste de madeira, quando houve a conversa de dois homens, próximo dali.

\- O Indra-sama é incrível mesmo! Quando ele me olha com aqueles olhos, não consigo me mexer.

\- Ele é tão jovem e já é um instrutor. Os selos e justus são uma invenção do Indra-sama, embora que Vishnu-sama, desenvolveu novos jutsus e parece ter um grau incrível de habilidades e de poder. É uma pena que é mulher e mais nova. Se bem, que não poderia competir com os olhos de Indra-sama.

\- Mas, convenhamos, que ele em sido muito duro, ultimamente, embora que, mesmo no passado, ele não desse descanso para nós. Se Indra-sama virar o segundo mestre, não sei se conseguirei segui-lo.

\- Realmente... Ás vezes, pelo jeito que o Indra-sama nos olha, parece que nos odeia. Sabe, concordo com o que Vishnu-sama falou. Ela disse uma grande verdade, mesmo sendo criança, ainda.

\- Sim. Eu também me surpreendi. Vishnu-sama, Ashura-sama e Yukihana-sama, além de Harogomo-sama, parecem não sofrer qualquer influência dos olhos de Indra-sama. Quem dera que eu tivesse essa espécie de imunidade, também.

\- Ashura-sama é muito mais amigável, mas não é habilidoso e Vishnu-sama, apesar de ser amigável e ter poder, assim como habilidades, é uma criança e mulher. Nada é perfeito, né? – o homem comenta desanimado.

Ashura, que estava sentado no chão ouvindo tudo, coça a nuca, enquanto decidia ter uma conversa com o seu irmão, pois, apesar de estar com raiva dos comentários dele, sentia que como irmão, devia ao menos, tentar fazê-lo rever alguns atos.

Longe dali, Yukihana seguia a raposa, até ver que Vishnu também a seguia, com os seus gatos a acompanhando e vai até a sua imouto, seguida pelos gatos dela, perguntando:

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Vi a kitsune-chan e a neko-chan. Elas pareciam me chamar. Quando esta Vishnu abriu a porta corrediça na sala de estudos do tou-chan, avistou elas e percebi que não eram simples animais.

\- Entendo. Bem, já que está aqui, vamos juntas.

Então, após alguns minutos, elas chegam a uma clareira, sendo que de uma moita, surge uma gata negra e outra uma raposa, também negra.

Elas se sentam na frente delas e a raposa fala:

\- Ficamos felizes que tenham vindo até aqui.

\- Nós não sabíamos se daria certo o nosso plano. – a gata preta fala, sendo que notam que ela tinha duas caudas.

\- Olha, nee-chan, elas falam! – Vishnu exclama animada.

\- Não somos simples animais. Aliais, eu me chamo Okikaze – a raposa fala.

\- Eu me chamo Tsukiko. – a gata se apresenta.

\- Por que queriam nos ver?

\- Não queremos que os outros humanos saibam de nós. Queríamos ver o jovem Ashura, mas, ele estava cercado de pessoas.

\- Desejam falar algo para nós? – Vishnu pergunta, enquanto continha a vontade de segurar ambas no colo, a muito custo, por serem fofas, a seu ver.


	11. Vishnu Vs Indra

**Notas do Autor**

Yukihana e Vishnu ficam surpresos, quando...

Indra fica estarrecido, quando...

Ashura decide...

 **Capítulo 11 - Vishnu Vs Indra**

\- Sim. Viemos alertar vocês. – Tsukiko (月子 – filha da lua) fala.

Yukihana e Vishnu se entreolham, sendo que Okikaze (秋風 – brisa do Outono) fala:

\- Não é somente o sonho dos sapos que é premonitório. Nós, as raposas, vimos nas folhas e os gatos viram olhando para a lua. Nós duas tivemos fragmentos de uma visão e ao comentarmos entre nós, sentimentos que tem relação ao que irá acontecer no futuro.

Yukihana fala preocupada e pergunta:

\- Bem, como eles são?

\- Eu vi uma jovem de cabelos alvos enfrentando um ser estranho. – Tsukiko fala pensativa.

\- No meu fragmento, um ser todo negro, olhava para uma batalha, escondida dentre as rochas. Havia um ser colossal. Seres rodeavam um jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. – Okikaze fala.

\- Não parecem ter relação a primeira vista. – Vishnu comenta pensativa.

\- Mas, nós sentimentos que há uma relação e quando comentamos com Gamamaru, ele também sentiu essa relação e inclusive, havia visto um menino de olhos azuis. – Tsukiko fala.

\- Entendo... Nós agradecemos por nos avisar. – Yukihana fala sorrindo.

\- Provavelmente, iremos nos ver de novo. – Okikaze fala.

Então, eles desaparecem na mata, enquanto que Yukihana e Vishnu voltavam para a vila, com os gatos de ambas as seguindo.

Mais tarde, no entardecer, Indra se dirigia para fora da vila e Ashura, que o esperava na batente do enorme portão duplo vai até ele, sorrindo.

\- Nii-san! Você vai treinar nas montanhas, de novo?

\- Sim. É o que pretendo.

\- Posso ir junto com você?

\- Este Indra quer treinar sozinho. Com você...

\- Ah, é mesmo. Nossos níveis são muito diferentes!

Ele sorri tristemente, para depois se virar e exclamar:

\- Nii-san!

\- Hum?

\- Bom... Eu acho que seria bom se você pegasse um pouco mais leve com as outras pessoas durante os treinos. Quando você leva a sério os treinos, todos se machucam, nii-san.

\- Vou pensar sobre isso.

Após alguns minutos, na montanha, ele interrompe o treino, enquanto olhava para o lado, falando:

\- Saia. Este Indra sabe que você está aqui.

\- Como eu esperava... – Zetsu negro aparece todo coberto, sentado em um pedaço de tronco – Há quanto tempo, hein?

\- Este Indra é diferente do que era no passado.

\- É o que parece. Já se acostumou com esses olhos?

Ele olha seriamente para Zetsu, que fala:

\- Não me olhe assim. Eu só queria um pouco de sua gratidão.

\- Por que este Indra deveria ser grato a você?

\- É que fui eu quem despertou os seus olhos. Aliais você viu algo com esses olhos? Como o futuro do Ninshuu? Ou os seus próprios ideais? Você já percebeu, não é? Que você é especial. Que você tem o poder de mudar o futuro do Ninshuu... Você tem poderes incríveis. Você herdou a maior parte do poder do Hagoromo. O Ashura não chega aos seus pés e você é superior a Vishnu. Afinal, ela não tem os seus olhos e você é mais velho do que ela. Quanto a Yukihana, ela não almeja liderar o futuro do Ninshuu, embora seja estranha. Ou seja, somente você, poderia levar o Ninshuu a um novo futuro.

Então, ele some em um vento intenso, com ele ainda ouvindo a voz do Zetsu negro que fala:

\- Um dia, o seu poder será rival ao poder do Hagoromo, seu pai. Não há como Yukihana ter o mesmo poder dele. Com certeza, Hagoromo é mais poderoso. Quando o seu poder rivalizar com Hagoromo, ninguém conseguirá competir com você. – depois de falar, ele ri, enquanto se afastava do local, sendo que a aranha negra de antes, observava atentamente a cena, oculta dentre as folhas.

No dia seguinte, Indra não havia abrandado a sua luta e havia chegado ao ponto de todos terem medo de enfrenta-lo, quando o entardecer surgiu no horizonte.

Indra pergunta:

\- Mais alguém?

Ao ver que ninguém ousava ir em direção a ele, sendo que todos exibiam olhares repletos de medo, com exceção de Ashura e Vishnu, que estavam terminando de lutar um contra o outro, o mesmo fala:

\- Ninguém quer ser o adversário deste Indra?

Então, quando Indra chegou perto da porta corrediça para sair, Ashura vai até ele, sendo que a luta dele com a sua imouto terminou quando Vishnu o enviou ao chão, com o mesmo se levantando, indo até Indra:

\- Nii-san! Por quê?

\- Por que o quê, Ashura? – ele pergunta, friamente.

\- Você disse ontem que pensaria a respeito!

\- Ashura, você que não tem o sharingan e assim como Vishnu, não entenderiam. Poder é o que domina o mundo. Poder mantém a ordem – nisso, ele faz surgir o sharingan em seus olhos – Com o tempo, este Indra assumirá o Ninshuu e tornarei meus ideais em realidade.

Vishnu, que torcia os punhos, indignada com o tratamento de Indra para com os outros e inclusive contra Ashura, vai até ele e assume uma postura ofensiva.

\- Vejo que a minha imouto quer lutar. Saiba que não terei misericórdia por ser menina e por ser a minha irmã. Não vou cumprir com nenhum pedido de nossa mãe. Não vou abrandar a minha luta para adequar a você que é uma mera menina, mesmo sendo um gênio. Afinal, mulheres são mais fracas do que os homens.

\- Nii-san...! – Ashura vai reclamar, quando é cortado por Indra.

\- Cale-se, Ashura!

\- Nii-san... – ele murmura.

\- Não me lembro de pedir para você abrandar a luta em relação a mim. Não me lembro de pedir que fosse mais gentil comigo e se nossa haha-uê pediu algo assim em relação a esta Vishnu, ignore. Quero que use todas as suas forças, para que não tenha arrependimento. Vou lhe mostrar o poder dos laços que esta Vishnu e Ashura, temos com todos. Laços que você não compreende, pois, se acha um Deus e que por isso, esta acima do bem e do mal, ou seja, acima de qualquer julgamento humano. É incapaz de compreender sobre o amor, pois, em seus olhos há somente a visão de alguém egocêntrico e que se acha melhor do que qualquer um, achando-se superior aos demais, sendo este pensamento demonstrado em seu olhar de superioridade mesclado ao ódio, vendo todos nós como seres inferiores. Esta Vishnu fará você beijar o chão, Indra! Vou mostrar que o amor é poderoso e une todos. O poder por si só, somente trará o ódio e o sofrimento! A dor e a desolação! A raiva e o ódio fomentado pela inveja e pela discórdia. Esta Vishnu lutará pelo amor. O amor sim é o verdadeiro poder que une as pessoas e traz a esperança. O Ninshuu forma laços entre os corações das pessoas. Você está deturpando o Ninshuu, o transformando em uma ferramenta de ódio e de guerra!

\- Você fala demais, piralha. Pelo visto, terei que ensinar a você o seu lugar. Vou fazê-la pagar por tudo o que me disse. Se prepare. Vou esmagar o seu pretenso amor e esses tais laços que você tanto defende, demonstrando a essência do verdadeiro poder.

Então, eles avançam um no outro, começando uma troca feroz de golpes, com ambos se defendendo e contra atacando, deixando Indra estarrecido ao ver que ela conseguia manter seu ritmo, mesmo sendo mais nova e uma menina, sendo que após alguns minutos, ele exclama:

\- Sua bastarda! Agora faço questão de esmagar esse tal de amor e seus ridículos laços!

\- Nunca! O amor é mais poderoso e vou defender todos de você! Pois, o amor é o sentimento mais poderoso de todos e com o poder mais misterioso de todos, agindo de formas surpreendentes e inclusive, misteriosas!

Ela exclama determinada a proteger aqueles todos de Indra, assim como, aqueles que ela amava.

Então, todos ficam estarrecidos quando observam o despertar dos mesmos olhos de Indra, sendo que o irmão se distrai estarrecido com o despertar do sharingan, para depois ser golpeado consecutivamente no abdômen, diversas vezes, até que recebe um chute lateral no rosto, o jogando contra o chão, sendo que Vishnu finaliza com o seu calcanhar no abdômen dele, fazendo Indra se encolher pela dor, enquanto vomitava, levemente, para depois, ficar ofegante com a perda de ar momentânea.

Ela se aproxima e fala, com o sharingan que despertou pelo amor, frente ao desejo de proteger quem amava, sendo que os olhos de Indra foram despertados pelo ódio, orgulho ferido, frente a iminência de perder para um reles animal e desejo de poder:

\- Essa dor que você está sentindo, não é nada comparada a dor que proporcionou aos outros ao longo dos anos com golpes brutais. Mesmo com você sendo assim, esta Vishnu tem esperança que essa derrota abra os seus olhos. Se bem que, em relação a você, tenho as minhas dúvidas.

Os outros notaram que os olhos de Vishnu, apesar de serem do mesmo tipo de Indra, não eram gélidos, transmitindo também ódio como os dele e sim, nos olhos de Vishnu havia calor neles, além de bondade. Era um olhar diferente e os que olhavam para ela não eram tomados pelo medo que sentiam ao olharem nos olhos de Indra. Aqueles olhos transmitiam, estranhamente, uma sensação confortadora. Eles não sentiam medo dos olhos dela.

De fato, o coração de ambos era o oposto um do outro e o coração de Vishnu era igual ao de Ashura, sendo refletido em seu sharingan.

\- Sua bastarda... Como ousa... – ele fala arfante.

\- Haha-uê me ensinou que sempre devo jogar o lixo no lixo.

Ao falar isso, ela faz selos e reúne chakra de vento em suas mãos, direcionando a Indra, que é empurrado pelo vento, até cair das escadas, sendo que no chão, do lado de fora, é amparado por alguns que passavam, sendo estes fascinados pelos seus olhos e poder, contendo a todo o custo o desejo de fuzilarem pelo olhar Vishnu, já que ela era filha de Hagoromo, o líder deles, assim como aquele que ajudavam a levantar, sendo depois afastados, rispidamente por Indra, não se alarmando com o tratamento dispensado a eles, pois, mesmo assim, continuavam idolatrando ele.

Ashura fica triste pelo irmão, vendo que o mesmo exibia uma face de ira, provavelmente por ter sido derrotado daquela forma pela caçula, que também era uma mulher, não tendo pior derrota para o orgulho e machismo de Indra, um sexista assumido, do que teve perante Vishnu, que o derrotou, além de enxotá-lo do doujo, usando fuuton, como se fosse lixo.

Ashura sorri ao olhar para a sua irmã mais nova, indo até ela, falando com admiração e orgulho:

\- Isso é incrível! Os seus olhos são diferentes dos de Indra! Você foi formidável, imouto!

\- Obrigada, Ashura nii-chan! – ela exclama, sorrindo meigamente.

\- Estou pensando se a nee-chan me treinaria. Chichi-uê comentou que ela tem um treinamento diferente.

\- Vamos treinar juntos, nii-chan!

\- Não acho que você precisa de um treinamento especial. Você é uma gênia.

Ela nega com a cabeça e fala:

\- Vamos treinar juntos, nii-chan!

\- Obrigada, imouto. – ele agradece, sorrindo.

Mais tarde, Yukihana estava em posição meditativa, quando ouve, batidas na porta e ao abrir, encontra os seus irmãos, sendo que Ashura pergunta:

\- Gostaria de fazer o seu treinamento especial. Chichi-uê comentou sobre um treinamento diferente que você faz. Talvez seja o mais adequado para este Ashura, já que o treinamento convencional não parece ser o ideal no meu caso.

\- Já esta Vishnu, quer treinar junto do nii-chan!

\- Claro. Posso treiná-los. Mas, saiba que esta Yukihana exige bastante no treinamento. Vocês estão preparados para isso?

\- Sim! – eles exclamam em usino.

\- Excelente. Irei avisar ao tou-chan que irão treinar comigo.

Eles agradecem e voltam para casa, sendo que Yukihana se concentra e some em um redemoinho de neve, aparecendo em uma espécie de campina.

Rapidamente, invoca uma parede de cristais de neve em torno do local, sendo especial, pois refletia por causa dos seus inúmeros cristais a paisagem em volta, ocultando o que quer que esteja dentro dessa parede circular que rodeava aquela área.


	12. O treinamento de Yukihana

**Notas do Autor**

Os bijuus ficam...

Ashura e Vishnu ficam surpresos, quando...

 **Capítulo 12 - O treinamento de Yukihana**

Ela se concentra e surgem as contas com os bijuus de dentro dela e após se espalharem, flutuando no ar, brilham, tomando a forma dos bijuus, cada um de uma conta.

Eles abrem os olhos, ficando animados ao estarem fora das contas, para depois Hagoromo entrar, dentro da proteção, já que esta permitia a sua entrada.

\- Tou-chan!

Todos os bijuus exclamam em usino, emocionados, enquanto correm até ele que os afaga paternalmente na cabeça, sendo que Yukihana também os afaga.

\- Como estão, meus filhos?

\- Bem. – eles falam em usino.

Então, após alguns minutos, Kurama exclama indignada para Shukaku, pois, a cauda enorme dela quando abanava se chocava contra ela, pois, era a maior cauda de todos os bijuus:

\- Olhe onde coloca a sua cauda!

\- A cauda é minha e eu faço o que quiser, orelhuda. – Sukaku fala virando o focinho.

\- Quem você chamou de orelhuda, sua guaxinim fedida? – Kurama pergunta dentre rosnados.

\- Olha quem fala raposa sarnenta. – ela fala estreitando os olhos.

Então, todos ficam com uma gota, quando Kurama é enterrada pela areia que Shukaku liberou, deixando apenas as pontas das caudas de Kurama de fora, que sai indignada debaixo da areia para depois chicotear Shukaku com as suas caudas, até que Yukihana usa correntes de gelo, detendo as caudas sobre o olhar de indignação de Kurama que fala chorosa, apontando com a pata para a sua irmã mais nova, enquanto as correntes desapareciam:

\- Foi ela que começou.

\- Foi você que começou – Shukaku vai até Rikudou e aponta a pata para Kurama – Tou-chan, a Kurama implicou comigo.

\- Olha quem fala! Quem é que fica colocando a cauda imensa em cima dos outros? – Kurama se aproxima e fala, apontando a pata para Shukaku – Tou-chan, ela fica provocando os outros com a sua cauda.

Hagoromo revira os olhos e suspira, assim como Yukihana, sendo que Rikudou fala pacientemente:

\- Shukaku-chan, tome cuidado com a sua cauda. Kurama-chan, você deve ser mais calma.

\- Mas, tou-chan... – elas falam em usino, até que ficam cabisbaixas ao ver que o pai delas não cederia.

Após alguns minutos, ele afaga paternalmente a cabeça de ambas, perguntando com um sorriso gentil no rosto:

\- Vocês poderiam tentar se dar bem pelo tou-chan?

As duas bijuus se entreolham e depois olham para Hagoromo, falando em usino com um enorme sorriso, enquanto abanavam as caudas:

\- Sim, tou-chan.

\- Obrigado.

Ocorrem algumas outras discussões ocasionais que são aplacadas, sendo algo normal, com as bijuus adorando ter a companhia do pai, até que o mesmo se despede, pois, precisava voltar para a casa dele e após os bijuus chorarem, pelo genitor não poder ficar com eles, Yukihana trata de dar carinho e de brincar com os bijuus, para parar o choro deles, sendo que com o passar dos minutos, eles passam a brincar entre si.

Com o dia prestes a raiar, eles voltam a entrar nas contas, que por sua vez, são absorvidas por Yukihana para mantê-los a salvo.

Alguns dias depois, Ashura e Vishnu participavam da sessão de treinamento de Yukihana e naquele momento, ambos estavam de pé em cima de um tronco com um balde de água na cabeça, imitando os movimentos de Yukihana que estava na frente deles, sendo que a água no balde dela não se mexia. No de Vishnu tremia um pouco, mas o de Ashura, já havia sido esvaziado algumas vezes quando ele derrubou a água, acabando por tomar um banho.

Naquele instante, a água se mexia bastante, mas, não caia mais, após algum tempo.

\- Isso mesmo, Ashura-kun. Você está aprendendo a não fazer movimentos desnecessários. Isso poupará chakra e vitalidade.

\- Obrigado, nee-chan.

Ashura se lembrava do treinamento, sendo que antes havia treinado a respiração e depois passaram para o treino com balde, sendo que na parte da tarde, eles iriam treinar corrida com peso nas costas, no caso, seguindo os movimentos de Yukihana, alterando com escaladas, sendo que anunciou que após evitarem movimentos desnecessários, treinariam controle de chakra. Eles também meditavam no fim da tarde e Ashura queria saber como ela conseguia saber quando ele se concentrava ou não. Ela o repreendia quando não esvaziava a mente.

O jovem confessava que sentia que estava melhorando cada vez mais, algo que o deixou animado, enquanto que Vishnu e Yukihana o animavam, com o mesmo conseguindo perceber uma melhora imensa em suas habilidades.

Na vila, mais precisamente no doujo usado para treino, Indra pergunta respeitosamente ao seu pai, após mais uma sessão de luta:

\- Yukihana onee-san, continua treinando o Ashura e a Vishnu?

\- Sim e eles estão tendo uma grande melhoria. Sua irmã não treina qualquer um, sendo que o treino dela é bem exigente e peculiar.

\- Conhecendo o Ashura, ele deve estar se esquivando dos treinos. Não entendo de onde ela consegue paciência para treiná-lo. Somos irmãos, mas, ele não honra o sangue do senhor. Se bem, que todos nós acreditamos que Yukihana somente treina aqueles com dificuldades tentando melhora-los de alguma forma. Muitos consideram vergonhoso ter que recorrer a ela e por isso não recorre a ela, pois, isso evidencia o fato de que não conseguem seguir o treinamento dos demais e por isso, precisam de um treinamento especial. Não entendo porque Vishnu foi com ele. Ao contrário de Ashura, ela conseguiu seguir o treino que usamos.

\- Há outras formas de honrar, Indra. O treinamento dela, na verdade, é mais exigente do que o que usualmente treinamos. Este Hagoromo poderia dizer que é um treinamento acima do que fazemos e que ela não treina qualquer um. Ela escolhe a dedo quem treina. Além disso, a sua irmã é exige exigente e é um treinamento diversificado, por assim dizer. Além disso, saiba que este Hagoromo não sente qualquer desonra em relação à Ashura. Ele me honra de muitas outras formas. – Hagoromo fala seriamente.

\- Bem, se o senhor diz, otou-san. Quanto ao treinamento dela, este Indra não consegue ver como seria melhor do que os treinos que fazemos.

Ele fala descrente, não conseguindo compreender de que forma Ashura o honrava.

Afinal, ele era péssimo no uso e controle de chakra, além de não conseguir lutar direito. Ou seja, ao ver de Indra, Ashura desonrava o sobrenome deles de muitas formas.

Alguns dias depois, com Ashura conseguindo fazer movimentos sem agitar a água no balde, era o treino de escalar o tronco de uma árvore sem usar cordas e as mãos. Iriam escalar, apenas usando o chakra, com ela fazendo uma demonstração.

\- Incrível! Não sabia que podíamos fazer isso. – Ashura comenta animado.

\- Podemos. Lembre-se, que para subir, é preciso manter estável a quantidade de chakra que é liberado. Se liberar pouco chakra irá cair. Se liberar muito, irá danificar o tronco. O equilíbrio é fundamental e esta Yukihana percebeu, assim como o nosso tou-chan, que o pé é o local mais difícil para controlar o chakra. Vocês devem se concentrar e depois, começarem a andar. Usem as kunais de pedras afiadas que ensinei você a fazerem para marcarem o tronco, após conseguirem subir, para que tentem superar a altura anterior.

Ashura e Vishnu se concentram, sendo que Ashura consegue subir até a metade, até que libera muito chakra, rachando o tronco e ao perceber isso, tenta usar menos chakra, mas, reduz demasiadamente e acabando caindo.

Já, Vishnu, consegue subir até o galho e senta no mesmo, sorrindo.

O irmão olha para ela e fica feliz do fundo do seu coração, exclamando:

\- Você foi incrível!

\- Obrigada, Ashura nii-chan. – ela agradece sorrindo.

\- Você subiu uma altura muito boa, Ashura. Só precisa se concentrar mais. Esta Yukihana sentiu que você quebrou a concentração e acabou liberando mais chakra do que o necessário e depois, quando tentou diminuir o seu chakra, reduziu demais e acabou caindo. Considerando que o pé é um local difícil para controlar o chakra, você deve ficar satisfeito de ter conseguido subir, chegando próximo da copa da árvore.

\- Eu vou continuar. Vou conseguir, com certeza! – Ashura exclama determinado.

\- Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

\- Com certeza você vai conseguir, onii-chan! – Vishnu exclama, animada, o fazendo sorrir.

Nisso, sorrindo confiante, ele começa novamente e acaba caindo, próximo da copa, enquanto que a irmã descia e começava a subida de novo para treinar.

Após algumas quedas, com Yukihana curando qualquer ferimento ao usar o seu chakra senjutsu, Ashura consegue subir na árvore e comemora. Mais tarde, eles meditam e depois voltam para casa.

No dia seguinte, após os treinos matinais, ela explica sobre andar na água, falando:

\- Vocês devem se lembrar de que controlar o chakra em uma superfície rígida é uma coisa. Na água é mais difícil exercer o controle para não afundar, sendo que concentrar chakra nos pés é mais difícil, assim como controlar o fluxo. Portanto, será um treino excelente para o controle e domínio do chakra e exigirá mais do que o do tronco.

\- Yukihana nee-chan sabe tanto sobre chakra... Muito mais do que Indra. Nunca imaginei que houvesse essas aplicações. – Vishnu comenta surpresa.

\- Este Ashura também está surpreso. Yukihana onee-chan, possuí um conhecimento profundo do chakra. Não entendo porque não ensina aos demais.

\- Se esta Yukihana ensinasse aos demais o que estou ensinando a vocês, eles poderiam tentar subir em troncos por si mesmos e bem, a queda poderia ser fatal. Ou então, tentariam atravessar um rio de correnteza forte, acabando por cair no mesmo e morrer. O certo seria que apenas pessoas preparadas aprendessem sobre isso. Mas, o que esta Yukihana vê no doujo são pessoas fascinadas pelo chakra, tentando praticá-los sozinhas. Há o fascínio que pode levar a imprudência. Até porque, eles aprenderam sobre chakra há alguns anos atras. O conhecimento que estou passando a vocês é em decorrência de vocês não terem o fascínio como os outros em relação ao chakra. Portanto, não irão tratar tais técnicas com leviandade, como aconteceria com os outros, que abusaria delas de forma inconsequente. Já temos os óbitos ocasionais. Não pretendo aumentar absurdamente a taxa de óbitos. Além disso, subir em árvores e andar nas águas seria mais para uso de treinamento do controle de chakra, que é essencial para usar os selos.

\- Tem lógica. – Vishnu consente.

\- Sim. É melhor eles não souberem. Concordo que eles não estão preparados, ainda, para aprenderem tais técnicas. – Ashura comenta pensativo.

Vishnu consegue dominar rapidamente, mas, Ashura acaba caindo várias vezes, com as suas roupas secadas pelo chakra de Yukihana, enquanto ficava maravilhado ao ver que ela conseguia usar chakra para várias coisas, sem precisar fazer selos.

Para ajudar Ashura, Vishnu torcia por ele, animando-o.

Após algumas quedas, Ashura enfim consegue andar sobre a água, cruzando uma margem a outra, sendo que Yukihana leva ambos para um riacho com uma correnteza forte que exigia mais deles.

Vishnu conseguiu atravessar várias vezes, enquanto que Yukihana teve que salvar Ashura algumas vezes, até que ele consegue fazer a travessia, concordando que de fato, a forte correnteza exigia um exímio controle de chakra para lidar com as mudanças rápidas na água.

Então, após dominar andar na água, eles meditam e no dia seguinte, ocorre treino de selos, com Vishnu mostrando pacientemente o posicionamento correto dos dedos, além de Yukihana auxiliar com dicas.

Após semanas de treino, Ashura melhorou o seu uso de jutsus, sendo que em seguida, Yukihana se dividiu em dezenas de oponentes, deixando Ashura e Vishnu surpreendidos, sendo que ocorrem várias batalhas, com os clones dela dando dicas, enquanto lutavam, assim como corrigiam a postura e as técnicas.

Depois, Vishnu e Ashura treinavam usar clones que não eram simples cópias, tendo que dividir o chakra entre os seus clones. Ashura demorou mais para conseguir dominar essa técnica.

Quando ambos dominaram, Yukihana falou:

\- Façam os clones treinarem selos. Se vocês notarem, o conhecimento adquirido pelos clones passa para vocês, assim que ele desaparece. Claro que não é somente a experiência. O cansaço também será passado a vocês. Portanto, usem com moderação e não exagerem. Se exagerem no número irão ficar esgotados por absorverem o cansaço de todos os seus clones.

Em uma tarde de treino, que foi reservada para descansarem, Ashura e Vishnu estavam deitados na grama, relaxando, sendo que o cachorro de Ashura, Shiro, cresceu e ficou maior do que qualquer outro cão ao ponto de poder montar nele. Foi um crescimento para muitos, assustador.

Já, Vishnu, estava com os seus gatos, os acarinhando, sendo que Ashura dividia a sua atenção entre acarinhar um gato e seu cachorro, sendo que ele e sua imouto estavam com as costas encostadas na barriga do cachorro.

Então, alguém se aproxima deles e fala:

\- Ei, Ashura. Já faz algum tempo que não o vejo. Bom dia, Vishnu-sama.

\- Pode me chamar só de Vishnu. – ela fala sorrindo – Imagino que seja Tenzou, um grande amigo de infância do meu irmão.

\- Isso mesmo.

Ele fica surpreso, pois, Vishnu continuava gentil e boa, mesmo tendo os olhos de Indra, embora fossem completamente diferentes de Indra.

\- Estava treinando com Yukihana nee-chan. Este Ashura e Vishnu-chan. Como você está?

\- Bem. Eu tenho um pequeno favor para pedir a você.

\- Vou ajuda-lo, onii-chan. – Vishnu fala sorrindo.


	13. Despertar

**Notas do Autor**

Ashura e Vishnu descobrem que...

Ashura decide...

 **Capítulo 13 - Despertar**

Alguns minutos depois, Ashura e Vishnu estão em frente a uma floresta e Taizou fala:

\- Vocês conseguem usar o Ninshuu para derrubar algumas árvores aqui?

\- Hã? Por quê? – Ashura pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- É que se limparmos este caminho, faremos um atalho até o campo. Ficará mais fácil para a minha mãe e isso é moleza para vocês, não é?

\- Ah, então é isso? Deixa comigo!

\- Posso ajudar, onii-chan? – Vishnu pergunta animada.

\- Claro. Vamos.

Conforme eles derrubavam algumas árvores, Ashura notou o quanto as suas técnicas melhoraram, sendo uma evolução surpreendente a seu ver.

Após alguns minutos, ele pergunta:

\- Assim está bom?

\- Sim, vocês ajudaram muito. – Taizou fala.

\- Não foi nada, isso foi bem fácil. – ele fala sorrindo.

\- Com certeza. – Vishnu fala com o seu usual sorriso.

Mais tarde, Ashura e Vishnu, estavam voltando para casa, quando avistam Taizou amarrado, sendo levado até o doujo do seu pai e ficam preocupados.

Ambos correm até o local e Ashura grita ao ver o amigo caído no chão, ferido:

\- Taizo! – ele olha para o seu irmão - Nii-san, o que isso significa?!

Indra olha para o irmão mais novo com o sharingan ativado, enquanto que Vishnu estreitava os olhos.

Enquanto isso, Yukihana chegava ao local e observa atentamente o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, estreitando os olhos para Indra que fala, arrogantemente:

\- Esse homem cometeu um crime. Ele derrubou as árvores, tratando-as como se fossem sua propriedade. As coisas desta vila pertencem a todos. Essa é a lei. Você e Vishnu também são culpados.

Ashura e Vishnu se entreolham, sendo que ao contrário de Indra que sempre exibia o seu sharingan, até para fazer todos obedecerem ele através do medo ou do fascínio que aqueles olhos exerciam sobre alguns, Vishnu somente invocava o seu sharingan se fosse necessário. Ela não usava o seu doujutsu para se mostrar ou então, para fazer os outros se sujeitarem pelo medo ou fascínio. Até porque, o sharingan de Vishnu foi despertado pelo amor e não tinha a frieza e o ódio, proporcionando medo aos demais, como era com Indra.

\- Como assim, nii-san?

Ashura pergunta, enquanto ficava preocupado ao ver o seu amigo de infância machucado, provavelmente, por ter apanhado e frente a esse fato, torce os punhos, começando a sentir raiva do seu irmão.

\- Vocês foram muito ingênuos. Vindo de você, não estou admirado. Era o esperado. Este Indra só está surpreso com Vishnu. Afinal, ela sabe das leis, tanto quanto este Indra, pois, ao contrário de você, ela sempre estudava com afinco os livros. Ambos foram enganados por esse homem e se tornaram cúmplices do seu crime.

Ashura e Vishnu se aproximam de Taizou e Ashura pergunta:

\- Limpar o caminho... Aquilo que você disse era mentira?

\- Minha mãe estava doente e precisava de remédios urgentemente. Logo... – ele fica cabisbaixo, mostrando interesse mais em olhar para o chão do que olhar para o seu amigo - Me perdoe, Ashura e Vishnu, por terem envolvido vocês nisso.

\- Por que você não falou a verdade? – Ashura pergunta, apoiando a mão no ombro dele – Nós poderíamos ter usado o Ninshuu para curá-la.

\- A verdade sempre é o melhor caminho. – Vishnu comenta – Com certeza, teríamos tentado ajuda-lo.

\- Minha mãe odeia o Ninshuu. Ela diz que este mundo não precisa do Ninshuu. Logo, ela nunca aceitaria ajuda de vocês e isso se aplica a Yukihana-sama. Ela também não aceitaria a ajuda dela.

\- Quer ela acredite ou não no Ninshuu, leis são leis. Ashura e Vishnu... Vocês não sabiam de nada. Então, só desta vez, perdoarei o pecado de vocês. – Indra fala seriamente.

\- Indra, talvez você esteja exagerando. – Harogomo se manifesta, após observar a situação – Todas as pessoas cometem equívocos. Julgar as pessoas requer prudência e há penas alternativas.

\- Este Indra entende o ponto de vista do senhor, chichi-uê – Indra fala – Mas, quando um crime é cometido, uma punição severa deve ser aplicada e assim, ela agirá como impeditivo para novos crimes. Punições levianas não vão servir de exemplo

\- Nii-san, mesmo que Taizou tenha cometido um crime, é como chichiue disse. Há penas alternativas. Além disso, ele foi surrado. – o mais novo comenta com indignação em sua voz, quando viu o estado do seu amigo de infância.

\- Ashura, por que as leis existem? Qual a razão para o poder do Ninshuu existir? Se não consegue responder isso por você mesmo, então, deveria obedecer a mim. Quanto a Vishnu, por ser a mais nova, deve respeito aos mais velhos e o que este Indra disse a Ashura, também cabe a você.

A irmã cerra os punhos e os dentes, sendo que Hagoromo sente o aumento de poder em sua filha, identificando que os sentimentos dela influenciam em seu poder, assim como conseguiu sentir o poder de Yukihana nela, provavelmente, como efeito colateral quando ela estava no ventre de Maina, quando Yukihana teve que interceder para salvar a vida de Maina e do bebê deles, sendo que acreditava que a Guardiã sabia disso, pois, olhava para Vishnu com o orgulho de uma mãe.

Bem, ao ver de Harogomo, não era exagero creditar a vida de Vishnu e de Maina à Yukihana. Senão fosse pela intervenção providencial dela, Maina morreria e consequentemente, Vishnu. Inclusive, ele queria questioná-la, se o poder da sua filha mais nova, devia-se a influencia do senjutsu de Yukihana, se bem que a Guardiã que adotou como filho era uma mutante criada por um grupo de alienígenas e que somente entrou em um corpo terrestre, no caso, o corpo de uma raposa das neves que estava morrendo, para se adaptar ao planeta que residia, atualmente.

Mesmo assim, podia sentir que Vishnu tinha uma habilidade natural para lidar com o chakra e ele havia notado que desde que era pequena, demonstrava facilmente compreensão do que era o chakra e que, consequentemente, começou a moldá-lo em idade inferior a quando Indra passou a manipular o chakra. Ela tinha talento natural, que associado ao talento e influência do senjutsu quando ainda estava no ventre de Maina, a tornou extremamente habilidosa no controle e domínio do chakra.

Ele sai de seus pensamentos com a voz indignada de sua filha mais nova.

\- E você que cometeu crimes diariamente, todos os anos, Indra? Como irá pagar por eles? Está agindo de forma hipócrita com o Taizo. Mas, claro, você se acha um Deus e que está acima das leis. – Vishnu fala seriamente com o seu sharingan ativado, com Indra notando que os olhos dela eram ligeiramente diferentes do dele.

\- Que crime está falando? – ele pergunta surpreso.

\- A base do Ninshuu é a cooperação e o amor. Você pratica o Ninshuu com frieza, além de agir com ódio, ferindo pessoas, sendo que algumas sofreram ferimentos graves, enquanto você justifica, pateticamente, os seus atos como parte do treinamento. Isso para mim é imperdoável, pois, você está subvertendo o Ninshuu para o seu bel prazer e pelos seus próprios ideais egoístas e cruéis.

Indra olha seriamente para ela e fala:

\- Apenas aplico o Ninshuu de forma mais efetiva. Somente o medo pode manter a ordem. O amor apenas traz desordem. Amor é um sentimento para tolos e fracos. Este Indra criou os selos e os jutsus, visando uma evolução do Ninshuu. Uma criança como você não sabe o que fala. Você e Ashura, assim como Yukihana, além de nosso honorável genitor acreditam no amor. Além disso, é preciso ter um punho de ferro para manter a ordem, além de disciplina. Os que se feriram eram porque tratavam os treinos de forma leviana.

\- Entendo... Você não aplica a lei em você mesmo e justifica todos os seus atos como sendo necessários sobre a sua óptica distorcida e cruel. Não obstante, além de justificar atos que são, praticamente, injustificáveis, você toma para si mesmo a alcunha de senhor soberano da razão. Mas, deve se lembrar de que não é o único filho de Hagoromo. – ela fala o final com um sorriso de canto – Então, irei exercer meu direito de nascimento, agora.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Para alguém que se orgulha do conhecimento que possuí você faz perguntas idiotas. – ela fala friamente, sendo que Indra podia jurar que a íris dela se alongou, levemente, naquele instante.

Então, com ambos tendo o sharingan ativado, eles começam a lutar, com ele notando que o nível dela estava muito acima do seu.

Ele não conseguia se defender dos golpes, sendo atingido com força, sentindo que não eram golpes comuns, sendo que o primeiro soco o atinge violentamente no estômago, sendo que Vishnu estava aplicando o conceito de concentração de chakra, aumentando assim o impacto dos golpes, fazendo escorrer sangue da boca de Indra, sendo que ela continuvaa o atacando, o golpeando consecutivamente, sacolejando o seu corpo, até que dá um último golpe nele, na cabeça, ao rodar a sua perna direita, acertando ele, horizontalmente, fazendo-o cair no chão, exausto e ferido, enquanto digeria a concepção amarga como fel para ele, de que Vishnu o havia superado por completo, ao ponto dele quase não conseguir ver os seus golpes, mesmo com o seu sharingan ativado.

\- Vishnu-chan?

\- Tudo bem, onii-chan. Apenas queria dar a minha punição a ele pelos seus crimes, já que ele mesmo se acha um Deus e que por isso, é inalcançável. Indra se esqueceu de que como sou filha de Hagoromo, também, tenho o direito de punir qualquer contravenção. Ele não é o único que pode fazer isso. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Verdade. – Ashura fala com orgulho para a sua irmã, após ver a surra que ela deu em Indra.

\- Sua... – ele se ergue com dificuldade, sendo amparado pelos outros.

\- Ashura onii-chan – ela olha para Ashura que consente e vai até Taizo.

\- O que está fazendo, Ashura? – Indra fala arfante.

\- Este Ashura vai começar a curar ele, assim como, a partir de agora, também irei exercer o meu direito como filho de Hagoromo. Este Ashura condena Taizo a replantar árvores, na quantidade que foram derrubadas como forma de ressarcir a natureza pela sua perda. Como você deve lembrar nii-san, uma vez que é tão atento as leis e as regras, você não foi promovido a líder, ainda. Logo, temos os mesmos poderes.

\- Posso mandar prendê-lo amanhã. – Indra fala – E ficaremos nessa brincadeira. Este Indra prende e você o liberta, juntamente com Vishnu.

\- Se for necessário fazer isso para evitar o seu abuso de autoridade, já que ele não fez por egoísmo e sim, por amor, em virtude de seu desespero pelo estado de sua genitora, este Ashura fará isso. Ele não fez por ganância, visando ganhar algo com isso. Ele errou por amor. Justiça seria fazê-lo plantar árvores para repor as que foram destruídas. Preso, ele não poderia fazer isso. Mas, você, que odeia o amor, ao saber que ele fez por amar a genitora, passou a querer puni-lo de forma extremamente severa, em vez de dar uma pena alternativa e que seria bem mais útil. Não duvido que se ele tivesse agido de forma egoísta, você daria a pena alternativa e que iria beneficiar bem mais a natureza do que jogá-lo em uma prisão. – Ashura fala seriamente – Estou cansado de sua arbitrariedade, seu descaso e hipocrisia, nii-san! A nossa irmã está certa!

Yukihana fica feliz ao ver que Ashura estava começando a questionar Indra, passando a vê-lo como ele era realmente, parando de segui-lo e idolatrá-lo, começando a agir por si mesmo. Graças a Vishnu, Ashura está começando a se rebelar contra o irmão mais velho e cruel, Indra.

\- Este Hagoromo, revoga a ordem de prisão de Indra e declara que Taizo deverá plantar árvores para repor as que foram destruídas. – ele fala seriamente, sendo que por dentro estava feliz e aliviado pela mudança de Ashura.

\- Chichi-ue! – Ashura exclama feliz, vendo o seu genitor acenar afirmativamente para ele.

\- Vá para casa, Taizo e amanhã, comece a plantar as árvores. – Ashura fala gentilmente.

\- Sim. Vou fazer isso e mais! Vou plantar o dobro de árvores! – ele fala emocionado, segurando as mãos de seu amigo, falando – Me perdoem e muito obrigado. Começarei amanhã, sem falta, assim que o dia raiar!

\- Fico feliz em saber disso. – Vishnu fala sorrindo.

\- Muito obrigado, Ashura, Vishnu-sama – ele se levanta e se prostra para Hagoromo – Muito obrigado, Hagoromo-sama. Não tenho palavras suficientes para expressar a minha gratidão.

Então, quando ele vai se mexer, ele geme de dor e rapidamente, Ashura vai até ele, usando o Ninshuu para terminar curá-lo, falando em tom de censura:

\- Não terminei de curar você.

\- Foi mal. – ele fala com uma gota na cabeça, enquanto afagava a nuca, envergonhado.

\- Seus... – Indra murmura irado, torcendo os punhos, olhando com o sharingan ativado para os seus irmãos mais novos.

Então, sentindo o olhar para com eles, Vishnu vira o seu sharingan para Indra que tenta rebater o dela com o seu sharingan, percebendo que o doujutsu de sua irmã mais nova era mais poderoso, pois, subjugava o dele.

\- Como o seu sharingan pode ser mais poderoso? Eu sou o mais velho e tenho o sharingan há mais tempo.

\- Talvez seja o fato desta Vishnu não ser arrogante e não usá-lo para o mal ou talvez, porque não o despertei pelo ódio do orgulho ferido e sim, por amor. Claro que também há o amor que você tanto despreza. Ao contrário de você, esta Vishnu despertou esse poder pelo amor que sentia pelos seus entes queridos e amigos.

Conforme curava o seu amigo, ficando triste ao ver os danos da surra que ele levou de pedaços de pau por causa da maldade de Indra, Ashura sentiu o seu sangue ferver.

Sim, ele havia despertado. Nos últimos meses, ele havia parando de seguir o seu irmão, começando a manter distância dele, além de vê-lo como ele era. Alguém perverso e cruel, assim como hipócrita, que se achava superior aos demais, como se fosse um Deus, enquanto fazia descaso do amor. Justamente o sentimento que o Ninshuu pregava pela união do coração de todos. O amor, capaz de promover a paz. Ele via agora que o seu irmão estava subvertendo o Ninshuu, moldando ele para o seu bel prazer e visão distorcida.

Ele torce os punhos, enquanto se lastimava por ter sido um idiota por tanto tempo. Se houvesse despertado antes e se houvesse pedido o treinamento de Yukihana há alguns anos, atrás, poderia no passado enfrentar Indra, já que o shanringan dele não o afetava, visando assim, impedir que ele agisse com crueldade para com os outros.

Mas, não fez isso. Vivia atrás do irmão e achava ele incrível, sorrindo tristemente ao perceber que ele demorou muito para reagir. Se tivesse enfrentado Indra, como Vishnu fazia, ele poderia ter evitado, talvez, que Indra agisse como senhor de tudo e da razão, impedindo assim que o seu amigo de infância fosse ferido.

Porém, por não feito frente ao irmão, o poder e influência de Indra cresceram, com ele começando a agir como senhor da razão e das leis, agindo de forma cruel e sem qualquer piedade ou compaixão, tudo porque via o amor como sendo algo patético e que somente o poder, através do medo, importava a ele.

Controlando as lágrimas, enquanto estava cabisbaixo, concentrando o seu chakra para curar o seu amigo, secando discretamente alguma de suas lágrimas, ele jura para si mesmo em pensamento:

" _Este Ashura promete, Taizo. Não serei mais o Ashura patético. Não permitirei que Indra se torne líder do Ninshuu. O povo só conhecerá o medo e o terror com ele no comando. Este Ashura promete que não permitirá que o reinado de terror dele se perpetue, assim como, não permitirei que ele subverta o Ninshuu. O Ninshuu que meu chichiue idealizou como ferramenta de paz, através da união dos corações pelo amor, não será destruído."_

Mais tarde, Ashura está no local da floresta, onde avistou pela primeira vez o olhar diferente do irmão, sendo que estava pensativo. Seu pai se aproxima dele e comenta:

\- Você está pensativo, Ashura. No que está pensando?


	14. O plano de Hagoromo

**Notas do Autor**

Ashura decide...

Hagoromo surpreende os filhos quando...

Yukihana revela...

 **Capítulo 14 - O plano de Hagoromo**

Ashura suspira e fala:

\- Estou me lembrando do dia que tudo mudou. Ou por acaso ele sempre teve esse lado e este Ashura não sabia?

O genitor suspira e depois fala:

\- Yukihana havia sentindo o mal no coração dele e havia um selo que restringia esse mal. Aqueles olhos quebraram gradativamente o selo. Atualmente, ele está por um fio. Por isso, ele ainda tem algum sentimento por vocês.

\- Selo? – Ashura pergunta visivelmente surpreso – Mas, como?

\- Não sei. Talvez este selo foi feito inconsciente por mim, temendo que surgisse alguém com o coração de Kaguya, a avó de vocês.

\- Kaguya?

Nisso, Hagoromo conta sobre a mãe dele, sobre Hamura, a derrota do Juubi, mas ainda acha cedo para citar os bijuus, assim como o fato de que o corpo do Juubi se encontrava na lua.

\- Entendo... Pode ter sido isso.

\- Ultimamente, sinto que Indra herdou o coração de Kaguya. Yukihana acredita nisso também.

\- Isso explica muita coisa. Hanako-chan tem os mesmos olhos de Indra, mas o seu sharingan é quente e amável. Não é frio como o de Indra. Além disso, o seu coração é como o meu.

\- Sim. Isso é fascinante. Os poderes dela lembram os de Kaguya, mas não há a sombra do mal em seu coração. No caso, oriundo do Clã Ootsutsuki.

\- Naquele dia, este Ashura e Shiro, sobrevivemos graças a Yukihana nee-chan. Mas se analisarmos bem a situação, estou vivo graças aos poderes de todos.

Hagoromo sorri e fala:

\- Você possui um coração gentil, tal como Vishnu. Vocês são o completo oposto do Indra.

\- Este Ashura jurou a si mesmo, enquanto curava Tenzou, que não o seguiria mais e sim, que iria me opor a ele. Decidi que devo ser mais responsável e que devo me esforçar e muito, para superar Indra e me tornar líder do Ninshuu, para salvar o meu povo da crueldade e tirania de Indra, já que ele perpetua o medo como alavanca para o poder. O amor seria estraçalhado brutalmente por ele.

Hagoromo havia ficado satisfeito e feliz ao ver o olhar determinado de Ashura e depois pergunta:

\- O que você acha dos olhos do Indra?

\- Bem, não nego que me sinto um pouco intimidado pelo Sharingan, mas só isso. Inicialmente, Vishnu também era intimidada um pouco. Ao despertar seu sharingan, começou a bater de frente com ele e estou treinando para não ser mais intimidado, nem mesmo um pouco, pelo sharingan de Indra.

"Como este Hagoromo e Yukihana pensávamos. O douryoku do Indra nunca funcionou em totalidade contra Ashura e Vishnu, ao contrário dos outros que são demasiadamente afetados."

Ashura nota a face reflexiva de seu genitor que olhava um ponto qualquer e pergunta, preocupado:

\- Algum problema, tou-san?

Ele suspira e fala, olhando para o seu filho:

\- Há algo sombrio sobre os olhos do Indra. Inclusive, quando olho nos olhos dele, me lembro dos olhos da minha genitora. Já, quando olho nos olhos de Vishnu, só vejo o calor e o amor, sendo o completo oposto de Kaguya.

\- Este Ashura também sente isso ao olhar nos olhos de Vishnu-chan.

Algumas semanas depois, todos se reúnem na espécie de templo de Hagoromo, sendo que há um murmúrio crescente do lado de fora, pois havia chegado o dia tão esperado por todos, pois era o dia que o líder deles escolheria o seu sucessor:

\- Parece que Hagoromo-sama está prestes a escolher o sucessor do Ninshuu!

\- É entre o Indra-sama e o Ashura-sama, já que Vishnu-sama ainda é jovem e mulher, não é? Qual ele vai escolher?

\- É óbvio que será o mais velho, Indra-sama, que tem um dom natural com o Ninshuu! De fato, Ashura-sama melhorou, mas ele não tem o poder dos olhos de Indra-sama!

Dentro do tempo, todos os principais discípulos estavam reunidos em frente a Hagoromo e aos irmãos, sendo que Ashura e Indra estavam de costas para eles. Yukihana estava no lado de Hagoromo, junto de Vishnu.

Então, Rikudou sennin fala:

\- Daqui em diante, este Hagoromo decidirá o sucessor do Ninshuu. – ele fala e estende dois pergaminhos com os irmãos pegando cada um deles.

\- Tou-san, o que é isto? – Ashura pergunta.

\- Durante a batalha que ocasionou o selamento da minha haha-uê, partes do Juubi foram espalhadas pelo mundo. Este Hagoromo, Yukihana e os meus outros discípulos, reparamos a maioria das terras por onde passamos durante a nossa jornada. Mas estes pergaminhos mostram que ainda há duas regiões que precisam de atenção, sendo que foram detectados por Yukihana que não interviu, pois assim este Hagoromo pediu, trazendo os lugares que ainda tinha o vestígio do mal que enfrentei há décadas atrás.

Ashura e Vishnu haviam compreendido a ausência de Yukihana, sendo que ela havia deixado clones para eles continuarem treinando.

\- Indra e Ashura. Cada um de vocês irá para um desses locais e resolverá os problemas que existem lá. Quando este Hagoromo souber os resultados das missões, decidirei em qual de vocês dois, irei confiar o Ninshuu, como meu sucessor.

\- Hagoromo-sama, não há motivo para isso, Indra-sama é...!

Futuma, que estava entre o povo começa a exclamar, sendo silenciado por um olhar mortal de Yukihana que faz o sangue dele gelar, sendo que ela fala:

\- É preciso haver um teste. Muita coisa está em jogo. Portanto, cale-se. Esse foi o método escolhido pelo tou-chan, Hagoromo. Você não tem o direito de questioná-lo. Recolha-se a sua insignificância. – ela fala com a voz gélida, deixando claro em cada palavra o desejo de destroçá-lo.

Futuma sente o sangue gelar nas veias e se encolhe, temendo que ela o atacasse.

A última vez que ele quase foi atacado por ela, foi a mais de vinte e três anos atrás e havia sido aterrador. Ele chegou a ver a sua vida passando na frente de seus olhos e sabia que não havia sido morto de forma brutal, graças a interferência de Hagoromo, que salvou a sua vida.

\- Partirei agora mesmo, tou-san. Só vou passar em casa, pegar algumas coisas para a viajem e me despedir da kaa-san. – Ashura fala respeitosamente.

Indra também se despede respeitosamente, sendo que o seu íntimo borbulhava de ira, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"Como ele pode ser um imbecil? Sou superior ao Ashura e a maioria concordaria com este Indra se tornando líder do Ninshuu, sendo que teria que ser energético com a minoria, pois somente através do medo, eles terão o devido respeito ao testemunharem o meu poder. Esse é um teste patético. Com certeza, serei vitorioso e poderei dar ao Ninshuu o potencial que ele merece e não essa baboseira de união e amor. São concepções completamente ridículas, para dizer o mínimo."

Mais tarde, no alto de um rochedo, Hagoromo e Yukihana, junto de Gamamaru, observam os irmãos tomando caminhos diferentes e o sapo comenta:

\- O mais jovem parece ter amadurecido e virado alguém gentil e bom. Mas quem herdou o poder do Sharingan foi o mais velho e a sua filha mais nova, sendo que Vishnu-chan ainda é jovem. O que você deseja testar, irmão?

\- Este Hagoromo sabe o resultado dessas missões. Não verdade, elas não são um teste. Apenas quero mostrar a Indra, a diferença de reger o Ninshuu como ele deseja reger e como Ashura irá reger. Quero que ele veja a diferença entre ambos e o motivo de escolher Ashura como sucessor. Ele precisa perceber o quanto o amor é essencial a harmonia do mundo. Um mundo sem amor levará o mesmo ao ódio e as batalhas intermináveis como era no passado. Onde há amor, os corações se entendem. O Ninshuu representa os laços do coração das pessoas através do compartilhamento do chakra, visando a manutenção da paz.

\- Você sabe irmão, que está nutrindo uma esperança que pode não ser retribuída por Indra? Há grandes chances do mal oriundo do clã Ootsutsuki que habita o coração dele, aumentar ainda mais e do selo em seu coração, já fragilizado, se romper por completo ao ver você escolher Ashura e não ele, como sucessor do Ninshuu.

\- Como pai, tenho que nutrir alguma esperança por mais ridículo que seja considerando o coração de Indra.

\- Entendo. Então, Yukihana-chan irá intervir com Indra? – o sapo pergunta para a Guardiã.

\- Isso mesmo, ji-chan (tiozinho, de forma carinhosa) – ela fala olhando para Gamamaru - Vou seguir Indra e impedir que inocentes paguem pelos erros dele. Mas só vou intervir, após ele sair. Esta Yukihana desenvolveu alguns jutsus nessas semanas. Além disso, penso em levar Vishnu comigo. Com os meus poderes, só iremos nos ausentar por alguns dias.

\- Muito obrigado, Yukihana-chan. Imagino o quanto você teve que se conter para não erradicar os vestígios do Shinju, considerando o fato de que é uma Guardiã.

\- Confesso que foi difícil lutar contra o instinto básico de destruir esses fragmentos. Ao pensar no quanto o senhor almejava realizar essa demonstração para Indra, consegui conter os meus instintos e acredito que posso ficar vigiando, sem ser detectada e sem intervir, até que seja necessário.

\- Obrigado. Este Hagoromo confia em você. Não quero que inocentes paguem pelos erros de Indra.

\- Por nada. Nós voltaremos em alguns dias.

Quando ela ia se afastar para sumir em um redemoinho com flocos de neve, Hagoromo pergunta:

\- Espere filha. Há algo que quero perguntar.

\- Pode perguntar tou-chan.

\- Você acredita que o seu poder que foi injetado através do cordão umbilical quando salvou a vida da minha amada Maina, provocou essa evolução avançada no Sharingan dela? Não só no douryoku, mas sim, no poder dela? Este Hagoromo sente o seu poder nela. Em Maina, ele é menor e vem daquela pulseira que criou com os seus poderes para ela.

\- Sim. Por algum motivo, o seu corpo em desenvolvimento, absorveu grande parte da quantidade insignificante de chakra que injetei nela para evitar dela se tornar uma pedra, pois queria apenas ajudar tanto ela quanto a sua mãe e com o tempo, ela foi absorvendo a quantidade de chakra da pulseira que dei a Maina-san. Meu chakra se misturou ao dela, de modo, que ele mesmo exerce o equilíbrio e por isso, ela nunca virou pedra. Porém, sinto que não é bom ela ficar longe de mim. Não sei. Esta Yukihana tem receio que esse equilíbrio seja rompido. Se estiver por perto, posso restabelecer esse equilíbrio e evitar o pior. Por isso, ela precisa treinar o modo sennin.

\- Entendo. Este Hagoromo também se preocupa com Vishnu.

\- Seria bom ela aprender o Senriki. Por garantia. Como você mesma disse – Gamamaru fala.

\- Esta Yukihana encontrou alguém que pode ensiná-la, sendo o mais apropriado para ela. Ou melhor, seria dizer, esses seres encontraram, nós duas.

Hagoromo e Gamamaru não compreendem e quando olham para o lado, avistam uma gata negra como a noite que se curva levemente e fala:

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Hagoromo-san. Faz tempo que não nos vemos, Gamamaru-kun.

\- Verdade. Faz tempo, Tsukiko-chan. De fato, o taijutsu dos gatos e o ensino se senriki de vocês, seria o mais recomendado a Vishnu-chan, já que para um corpo feminino, é preciso que se preze a velocidade para comparar a diferença de força para com os homens. Os seus movimentos são fluidos como a água.

\- Ela também vai aprender o taijutsu e o senriki das raposas como complemento.

\- Oh! Incrível! Será excelente ela ter esse adicional. – Gamamaru exclama animado.

\- Tem lógica – Hagoromo comenta pensativo - Saiba que tem a minha autorização para levar Vishnu-chan para treinar. Estou com pena da minha esposa. Ela chorou muito na partida de Ashura e Indra. Não será fácil com Vishnu-chan. Mesmo sendo difícil, ela é consciente de que não possuí filhos comuns e já havíamos conversado sobre a necessidade de um treinamento mais refinado para a nossa filha. Ela está orgulhosa dos nossos filhos, embora se preocupe com Indra.

\- Obrigada, Hagoromo-san. – Tsukiko fala respeitosamente.

\- Vou levar Vishnu-chan para se encontrar com a mãe dela e explicar sobre o treinamento. Porém, só poderá começar daqui a alguns dias. Quero levar Vishnu comigo para a vila que Indra foi.

\- Tudo bem. Vou avisar a Tsukishiro – a gata consente e faz um selo, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Yukihana se retira dali, para depois Gamamaru falar preocupado:

\- Eu espero que ela consiga evitar qualquer problema que Indra provoque na vila e como Vishnu-chan possuí o mesmo coração de Ashura, conseguirá ajudar a vila. Pelo menos, é que eu acredito. – Gamamaru fala.

\- Elas vão conseguir. Yukihana-chan desenvolveu algumas técnicas para usar ao imaginar o que Indra causaria por causa de seu coração e Vishnu irá ajuda-los, ensinando o Ninshuu. Quanto a Ashura, este Hagoromo está tranquilo e sei que ele ensinará o verdadeiro Ninshuu ao contrário de Indra.

\- Mesmo assim, eu estou curioso e vou ver o que ele vai fazer. – Gamamaru fala.

\- Você não deve se intrometer, irmão.

\- Não vou me intrometer. Somente vou observar Ashura.

Nisso, ele se afasta saltando, entrando em um lago, sendo que longe dali, Hagoromo vê que Tenzo se junta a Ashura e sorri, pois fazer uma jornada sem ter companhia era ruim. Era bom ter alguma companhia, uma vez que as terras para onde ele iria eram longe dali.


End file.
